Mudanças
by Lady Narcissa7
Summary: Hiato. DMHG.
1. Novos Tempos

Nota da Autora: Bom, esta é minha primeira fic. Já tenho algumas idéias na cabeça e espero que apreciem...

Shipper: Draco e Hermione

Infelizmente, os personagens são da Rowling... Quem dera o Malfoy fosse meu!

É Pós-Voldemort, sétimo ano.

Capítulo 1 – Novos Tempos.

E mais um ano começaria em Hogwarts. Este seria o mais normal, de fato. Voldemort fora finalmente derrotado por Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, que conseguiu reunir e destruir todas as "peças" (N/A: Enigma do Príncipe, quem já leu sabe do que eu falo) que o mantinham vivo. Dumbledore se mostrara vivo, por sua vez que sua "morte" havia sido planejada e voltaria a dirigir Hogwarts durante o ano letivo. Todos estavam felizes. Menos uma pessoa...

- Não pode ser verdade, mamãe! – dizia um garoto, quase um homem na verdade, de cabelos louros muito claros que lhe caíam sobre a face, com uma olhar normalmente empestado de malícia e deboche, mas que agora irradiava medo e tristeza através daqueles misteriosos olhos cinzentos.

- Sim, querido. É verdade. Não há nada que possamos fazer para salvar a vida de seu pai agora. É demasiado tarde. – respondia uma mulher tão loura quanto o filho, alta, com traços muito bonitos, mas com uma expressão constante de tristeza, que se agravara nos últimos dias.

- E quanto ao Lorde das Trevas? Ele voltará? – perguntou apreensivo o rapaz, alto e elegante, com ombros largos e um corpo másculo, mas que agora se encontrava encolhido em uma mistura de ódio e tristeza.

- Receio que não, querido. A Marca Negra, que antes estivera tão perceptível em meu braço esquerdo agora sumiu. E, infelizmente, acredito que nunca voltará.

O rapaz calara-se. Estava agora a contemplar as chamas que dançavam na lareira, absorto em pensamentos. Era uma tarde fria na mansão dos Malfoy. Draco e Narcisa agora se encontravam sozinhos, sentados em poltronas confortáveis na sala de estar. Lúcio Malfoy fora sentenciado á morte, acusado de ter sido um dos braços direitos de Voldemort. De repente, uma batida na janela quebrou o silêncio e a concentração nas chamas de ambos.

- De quem será essa coruja, mamãe! Espero que não seja nenhum idiota ou eu...

- É de Hogwarts, querido. – interrompeu Narcisa, olhando para o filho com apreensão, temendo que ele explodisse a qualquer momento. Afinal, ninguém em sã consciência voltaria a Hogwarts após todo o escândalo em que a mídia envolvera o nome de sua família.

- Esperas que eu volte a Hogwarts, mamãe? – perguntou em tom educado, mas querendo xingar até o último fio de cabelo louro sedoso que a mãe tinha na cabeça.

- Claro. – respondeu ela autoritariamente. – Concluirá seus estudos. Não quero que sejas um Zé Ninguém! Vamos comprar seus materiais amanhã e não se fala mais nisso. – Concluíra Narcisa, que agora se retirava para seu quarto, deixando um Draco desolado e absorto a observar agora a chuva que começara a cair lá fora.

Enquanto isso, n'A Toca...

- Mamãe, por favor! Conte-me a novidade! – implorava uma Gina agora crescida, com um corpo curvilíneo e seus cabelos cor-de-fogo, característicos dos Weasley.

- Não, querida! A surpresa chegará por volta de algumas horas!E não te atrevas a contá-la Rony, ou faço você lavar tuas meias sem magia durante um mês! – berrou a Sra. Weasley à Gina e Rony, respectivamente.

- Não contarei mamãe! Você acha que eu...

Mas fora interrompido por um estampido alto seguido por outro, um weasley arrojado e bem arrumado adentrava a cozinha, que estava em caos graças ao jantar fantástico que a Sra. Weasley preparava.

- Hum, sinto cheiro de coisa boa! – disse Jorge, que agora dava um abraço na mãe enquanto Rony e Gina riam de Fred, que aparecera descuidadamente pendurado no lustre da cozinha.

- Foi uma distração – murmurou, desaparecendo e aparecendo ao lado da mãe, que o aguardava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha para lhe dar o mesmo abraço apertado que acabara de dar em Jorge.

- Que bom ver vocês aqui! – disse a Sra. Weasley, quase explodindo de felicidade – Não os vejo a dois meses!

- Ah mãe! Mas isso nem é tanto tempo... – comentou Rony, indignado com a corujice da mãe.

- Quieto Ron! Vamos ouvir os dois! – disse Gina ao irmão, que fez uma cara de desaprovação, mas calara-se, pois também estava curioso quanto aos pacotes que os gêmeos trouxeram.

- Mamãe, nossas vendas estão decolando! – disse Fred entusiasmado, ignorando o olhar de desaprovação da mãe.

- É, mãe! Estamos lucrando demais com a "Gemialidades Weasley"! – continuou Jorge.

- Onde vocês estão querendo chegar...? – disse a Sra. Weasley, apreensiva com o que os filhos poderiam estar aprontando.

- Interceptamos uma coruja que vinha até aqui em casa mamãe. – comentou Fred, fingindo-se sério de sério, olhando pra o olhar desesperado da mãe.

- O que é que... – começou a Sra. Weasley, mas foi logo interrompida por Jorge.

- Não resistimos mamãe! Até tentamos, mas foi maior que nós! – continuou, fingindo-se apreensivo.

A Sra. Weasley já começara a empalidecer quando Fred achou que era melhor contar logo:

- Calma mãe! Apenas resolvemos comprar livros novos para os aluninhos aqui! – sorriu Fred, ao ver os sorrisos de Gina e Rony, e a cara de alívio da mãe.

- Ah! E também pagaremos uma roupa de festa nova pra você, Gina... Afinal, já compramos uma pro Roniquinho aqui não foi? – continuou Jorge, sorrindo para uma Gina com os olhos brilhando, enquanto Rony, que havia ignorado o "Roniquinho" dava-lhes abraços e apertos de mão.

A Sra. Weasley, que agora debulhava-se em lágrimas, abraçou os dois filhos mais velhos que vestiam a mais extravagante pele de dragão que puderam encontrar:

- Vocês são anjos, queridos! – tentava dizer ela, mas soluçava muito por suas lágrimas orgulhosas.

TOC TOC.

Todos pararam ao ouvir a porta, Fred e Jorge gritaram "Papai!", mas a Sra. Weasley os interrompeu:

- Gina querida, vá ver quem é. – e piscou para Rony, que correspondeu o gesto.

- É o Harry! – sussurrou ele para os gêmeos que não entendiam muito bem a situação quando a irmã se retirou da cozinha. – Vai vir morar conosco, agora que estamos em paz!

- Uau! – gritaram os gêmeos e foram correndo com Rony espiar o que acontecia na sala.

Gina se encaminhava para a porta, a fim de saber porque fora mandada abri-la, quando olha para o chão e vê... "tênis! Papai não usa tênis!" – pensou a garota, que agora reparava nos jeans, na camiseta...

- HARRY! – berrara Gina, que agora estava abraçada a Harry. O garoto, quase sem jeito, retribuiu o abraço e sentiu-se muito bem em tê-la em seus braços novamente.

Fred e Jorge olharam para Rony...

- Eles estão juntos! – perguntaram em uníssono.

- Costumavam estar antes de Harry partir para acabar com Você-Sabe-Quem...

- Não precisa mais ter medo desse nome, Ron! – sorria um Harry um pouco diferente. Seu corpo agora estava muito mais másculo do que costumava ser e não carregava mais a expressão constante de tristeza dos últimos anos.

- Harry! Que bom te ver, cara! – respondera Rony, que abraçava o amigo enquanto Gina voltava pra cozinha, para ajudar a mãe.

- O mesmo por nós, Harry! – disse Fred, abraçando o garoto logo em seguida de Jorge.

- É tão bom estar aqui de novo! – disse Harry, observando a sala dos Weasley. E quando avistara o relógio de que tanto gostava, o que indicava onde todos os Weasley estavam, vira que agora também tinha um ponteiro para ele próprio.

- Vamos, Harry! Mamãe deve estar ansiosa pra te ver! – disse um Rony bem afobado.

Os quatro se dirigiram para a cozinha, e como era de se esperar a Sra. Weasley agarrou Harry, com aquele abraço apertado que o garoto já conhecia e que gostava tanto...

- Que bom te ver, Harry querido! Sente-se, sente-se! O jantar está quase pronto! o Pai de vocês não voltará tão cedo hoje, portanto não vamos esperá-lo.

Após o breve comentário da Sra. Weasley, ela começou a colocar os pratos na mesa e a servir o jantar. Os seis comeram tudo o que puderam e depois de muito conversarem, resolveram se deitar.

No dia seguinte, Harry e Rony acordaram cedo e decidiram visitar o Beco Diagonal, para comprar os materiais de Harry. Eles aparataram e foram dar uma volta. Era mais ou menos meio dia quando foram até a Floreios e Borrões, finalmente comprar o que faltava para Harry, e encontraram uma velha conhecida... Mas ela estava diferente... Seus cabelos cor de mel cacheados continuavam os mesmos, embora um pouco menos rebeldes. Seu corpo havia mudado... Bastante. O que um ano não fez a ela? Era tanto ou mais curvilíneo que o corpo de Gina, mas ela exibia seios muito fartos e pernas torneadas, além de ter agora um olhar muito sedutor, que mostrava que ela não era mais a garotinha que eles haviam conhecido. Rony quase deixou escapar um fiozinho de baba na parte esquerda da boca, mas Harry percebeu e fechou a boca do amigo antes que acontecesse. Ela estava um pouco longe, lendo um livro no mezanino da loja. Quando ela avistou os dois, abriu um largo sorriso, de dentes perfeitos (após o incidente com Madame Pomfrey, que fizera seus dentes um pouco mais normais do que realmente eram). Largou o livro em um canto e foi correndo abraçar os dois. Tinha um ar de extrema satisfação e seus olhos brilhavam muito.

- Harry! Rony! Que surpresa maravilhosa! – disse a garota entusiasmada, enquanto abraçava os dois garotos. Rony também havia mudado. Embora suas características Weasley aflorassem a cada ano, agora estava mais alto (se for possível imaginar) e exibia o corpo de um homem agora, tão másculo quanto o de Harry.

- Também nos é surpresa, Mione! Que saudades! – disse Harry, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Vo-você tá di-diferente, Mione! – gaguejou um Rony de orelhas muito vermelhas.

Hermione corara um pouco e harry fingira admirar o teto. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ela respondeu.

- Claro, Rony! Da mesma maneira que você e o Harry! – disse depressa – Vamos logo procurar seus livros, imagino que estão aqui pra isso! – e puxou os garotos para as prateleiras.

Os garotos não tardaram a obedecer, visto que estavam sem jeito diante da rapariga que se tornara Hermione. Quando estavam procurando pelo "Livro Padrão de Feitiços – 7ª série" avistaram uma cabeça conhecida.

- Ora, ora, se não é nosso amigo Malfoy! – começou Rony com um sorriso desdenhoso, que lembrara a Hermione o próprio Malfoy. Seus olhos ardiam de malícia quando cutucou o garoto.

- Rony, sem intrigas, por favor! – pediu Hermione, mas já era demasiado tarde.

- Diga, Weasley, velho amigo! – respondeu Malfoy, com um sorriso muito irônico e odioso a Rony, embora com um olhar que parecera a Hermione de muita tristeza.

De repente Narcisa aparece ao lado do filho:

- Não acredito que és amigo daqueles que mataram teu pai! – murmurou ela para Draco, em um tom misto de raiva e tristeza.

"Matamos o pai dele?" – pensava Hermione – "Se bem que ele merecia... Nossa, o que estou dizendo? Ninguém, nem mesmo um Malfoy nojento merece perder o pai..."

- Não, mamãe – respondeu Draco, com uma voz muito educada, que impressionara Harry e Hermione – esse Weasley nojento veio me atormentar, estava apenas respondendo à altura. – mas ao terminar a frase, todos agora perceberam a expressão triste que se passava pela face do garoto... Não havia mais sorriso desdenhoso e nem olhar malicioso.

- Espero que seja a última vez que se meta com essa gente, filho – as orelhas de Rony coraram na hora, odiava a repugnância dos Malfoy – não quero ver você respondendo provocação. – disse Narcisa, que desviou um olhar de puro ódio para Harry e depois voltou a mirar o filho.

- Certo, mamãe. – murmurou Draco, desgostoso enquanto Rony ria abertamente:

- Mamãezinha! O que a senhora quiser! – caçoou Rony, rindo mais ainda.

- Vamos embora, querido, não te quero com essa laia. – disse a Mãe, puxando o louro, que olhou Rony do jeito mais maldoso que conseguiu fazer, e deu as costas ao trio.

- Vocês viram que ridículo! – ainda ria Rony.

- Sabe Rony... – começou Harry, apreensivo – Acho que não vai ser uma boa idéia atormentá-lo esse ano, você...

- O quê? Harry você tem febre? – interrompeu Rony – Depois de tudo que ele fez e disse de você... – mas fora interrompido também por Hermione:

- Rony, o harry tem razão – disse a garota, ainda absorta em pensamentos – Por mais que ele mereça... Não é certo, ele acabou de perder o pai e...

- Não entendo vocês dois! – berrou Rony, com as orelhas muito vermelhas de raiva – Harry também não tem pai e no entanto, o Malfoy nunca deixou de lembrá-lo disso!

- Pode ser que sim, Rony. Mas eu não conheci meus pais – disse Harry, agora com um quê de tristeza na voz. – E nem quero me rebaixar ao nível dele.

Rony abriu a boca pra responder, mas Hermione o interrompeu:

- Tenho pena dele, Rony... Nunca o vi desse jeito, ele nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de forçar o sorriso desdenhoso...

- Vocês estão loucos! Vou pra casa, Harry! – bufou Rony, muito nervoso, e em seguida desapareceu com um estalo.

- Ainda bem que você entende, Harry... – suspirou Hermione – Mas e aí, como vai a vida pós-Voldemort? – perguntou agora sorrindo.

- Muito bem! Agora moro com os Weasley! – sorriu Harry, enquanto caminhavam até a fila para pagar os livros.

Passaram uma tarde agradável. Tomaram um sorvete um pouco antes de se despedirem, e Harry desaparatou para sua nova casa, deixando Hermione sentada em uma das mesas da sorveteria.

"Ele está diferente" – pensava – "Nunca o vi tão triste e tão... pouco mimado quanto hoje! Mas... Porque está a pensar naquele nojento! Nunca foi de se importar com quem não gosta de você, Hermione! Mas ele pareceu tão necessitado de um ombro amigo, alguém que o ajudasse a desabafar as mágoas... Bah! Que vá procurar com a Buldogue Parkinson! Humpft!" E desaparatou para sua casa, ainda confusa com tudo o que acontecera naquela tarde.

Algumas horas antes de Harry voltar para casa...

Um Rony mal-humorado adentra a sala d'A Toca sem olhar para os lados, sem perceber que seu pai estava em casa:

- Boa tarde, filho! – disse o Sr. Weasley entusiasmado.

- Boa tarde, pai. – respondeu Rony, não se importando em manter um tom educado na voz, e se jogou na poltrona mais próxima.

- O que aconteceu, Rony? – pergunta Gina assustada, que estava na poltrona do lado da que ele acabara de se jogar.

- Harry e Mione! – esbravejou o rapaz – Acreditam que eles defenderam o Malfoy quando fui caçoar dele?

- Não fizeram mais que deveriam, Ron – começou o Sr. Weasley – A família Malfoy não está passando por bons momentos, Narcissa e seu filho ainda devem estar chocados com a execução de Lucius... Foi por causa disso que eu tive que ficar até mais tarde e...

- Quero que se dane aquele maldito! Não me importa se o desgraçado do pai dele foi beijado por mil dementadores! – berrou Rony, com as orelhas muito vermelhas, quase levantando da poltrona, quando a Sra. Weasley apareceu.

- Você não diria isso se fosse com você, Ronald. – disse ela severamente – Ninguém merece essa perda, nem mesmo eles.

- Vocês estão todos loucos! – berrou Rony, e aparatou para o quarto.

Passadas algumas horas, Gina parou pra pensar. Estava realmente horrorizada com o irmão... "Como ele podia pensar desse jeito?..." Por um segundo ela chegou a achar que ele tinha inveja dos Malfoy, mas foi interrompida por um estalo.

PAF!

Harry chegara. Gina se sentiu aliviada por não ter mais que pensar no irmão, e foi cumprimentar o garoto.

- Oi Harry! Como foi o seu dia?

- Ótimo Gina... Tirando alguns problemas com o Rony... – mas não pôde deixar de reparar no quanto a menininha que ele conheceu há sete anos estava mudada, mesmo depois de alguns episódios no sexto ano... Era quase uma mulher! Estava chegando cada vez mais perto daqueles lábios cálidos que ele tanto apreciava, não conseguia recuar, era maravilhosa...

PAF!

Harry se afastara ligeiramente de Gina, que corou levemente. "Quem se atreveu a aparatar numa hora dessas!" - pensou ele, mas quando virou para ver quem era, abriu um largo sorriso.

- MIONE!

- Que bom que você recebeu tão rápido a minha coruja! – sorriu Gina, que agora estava indo em direção à amiga para abraçá-la - Ela ficará aqui nessa última semana Harry, e vamos pra Hogwarts juntos!

- É, quando cheguei em casa Pichí estava pulando alegremente à minha espera! – disse Hermione.

- Que bom! – disse a Sra. Weasley surgindo da cozinha, enxugando as mãos no avental. – Venha cá querida, deixe-me te abraçar! E ah, Harry, Arthur está na cozinha te esperando na cozinha!

Quando Harry se retirou, as três "fêmeas" ficaram sozinhas na sala.

- Hermione, querida! Como você cresceu! – disse a Sra. Weasley, em um tom quase maternal.

- Obrigada! - respondeu a menina, sem jeito – Vocês viram o Ron?

- Ele deve estar trancado no quarto dele agora, Mione – disse Gina, em tom de tédio – Você precisava ver a tendência para matar que ele tinha quando chegou! Afinal, o que aconteceu exatamente?

- Outra hora eu te explico, Gina! Preciso conversar com ele – respondeu uma Hermione preocupada e aparatou.

PAF!

Desaparatara no quarto de Rony. "Ele ainda não aprendeu a fazer feitiços anti-aparatação!" – pensou. Reparou que o lugar estava intacto. Paredes e teto laranjas, com todos os pôsteres do Chudley Cannons (time de Quadribol de Rony) que ele conseguira obter. Mas... Nossa, nunca presenciara aquela cena. Talvez uma vez ou outra, mas só porque ele tinha se machucado intensamente... "Rony chorando? Não!" – pensou de novo, tentando fazer o menos barulho possível, mas sua aparatação já tinha resultado em um Rony enxugando as lágrimas, nervoso e apanhando a varinha.

- Não quero ver ning... Hermione! – começara a berrar o garoto, mas parara repentinamente. Suas orelhas coraram. "Ela me viu chorando" era provavelmente o que pensou quando abaixou a varinha e virou a cara pra janela – O que você quer aqui! Porque não vai dar uma volta na mansão dos Malfoy? É provavelmente muito melhor do que essa m...

- Cala a boca, Rony! Você sabe que eu odeio o Malfoy! Nunca trocaria nenhum de vocês por aquele asqueroso metido! – berrara Hermione, agora ficando levemente irritada com a situação.

- Mas há algumas horas você não dizia isso! Até defendeu ele! - berrara Rony mais alto em resposta.

- E ainda defendo! Ninguém merece isso Rony, poxa! – ofegava Hermione, agora se acalmando – E porque você estava chorando?

- Eu não estava chorando. E SAI DO MEU QUARTO! – berrou de novo, abrindo a porta e apontando a saída para a garota.

- Claro, o que você quiser. Mas agora eu sinceramente tenho dúvidas de quem é o pior Rony, se é você ou o Malfoy! – disse a garota, que correra para a porta com lágrimas nos olhos, deixando para trás um Rony capaz de explodir um avião.

"Como ele pôde dizer essas coisas?" – chorava Hermione no quarto de Gina, que era onde habitualmente ficava.

"Como ela pôde defender ele de novo?" – indignava-se Rony, olhando para um gnomo no jardim.

De repente, Gina adentrou seu quarto, onde estava Hermione, seguida de Harry, e a garota ainda soluçando contou-lhes o porque dos gritos e da choradeira.

- Vou conversar com ele, Mione – disse um Harry decidido, mas antes que Hermione pudesse impedi-lo ele já havia aparatado.

- Droga! – bufou Hermione.

Na semana que passou antes dos quatro embarcarem para Hogwarts, Rony estivera um pouco mais calmo do que antes da conversa com Harry, embora ainda só murmurasse "obrigada", "licença" e "por favor" para Hermione. Ele ainda estava muito magoado pelo fato da amiga ter defendido seu pior inimigo. Mas... "Talvez seja... ciúme" – pensava instigado, enquanto observava a garota rindo das maluquices de Fred e Jorge, indo para sala. "O que estou falando, porque teria ciúmes dela... Pára com isso idiota!"

- Rony! Será que você poderia parar de contemplar as torradas e se apressar! São dez e meia! – berrara a Sra. Weasley – Vocês vão perder o trem!

Todos já haviam se retirado da cozinha e estavam preparando as coisas na sala para que pudessem aparatar confortavelmente.

- Não tenho fome, mãe! Vou sem comer mesmo! – "acordou" Rony, que se levantava da mesa e se dirigia á sala.

- Não sem antes se despedir, querido! Todos já o fizeram!

Rony se despediu da mãe carinhosamente, e foi se juntar aos outros três.

- Finalmente, cara! – disse Harry – Arruma suas coisas aí logo!

- Certo – respondeu um Rony ainda meio aéreo.

- Todos prontos? – todos assentiram com a cabeça, e em seguida, em uníssono, aparataram.


	2. De Volta à Hogwarts

**Nota da Autora: **Bom,achei que seria uma boa idéia avisar vocês, que meu Draco não é tão arrogante quanto o original, ele está mudado (não é à toa que a fic chama "Mudanças", certo?).

Portanto, se voce é contra personagens "mudados", não continue a ler...

Também queria comentar que há algumas coisas do sexto livro nesse capítulo, pra quem não leu...

E à propósito, não é muito fácil escrever novos capítulos disso, paciência... é né, se algum tiver lendo...

**Capítulo 2 - De volta a Hogwarts**

Desaparataram em um beco sem saída próximo à estação, afinal, não poderiam ser vistos. Caminharam até a parede entre as plataformas 9 e 10 e disfarçadamente atravessaram-na, chegando na tão conhecida plataforma 9 e 3/4.

- Isso é... Patético! - exclamou Gina assustada, quando observou a estação. O número de alunos este ano estava um pouco reduzido, principalmente no de sonserinos, embora o quarteto não tivesse reparado nisso ainda.

- Por que será que falta tanta gente? - peruntou Hermione intrigada.

Foi Harry quem respondeu. Na verdade era óbvio que alguns alunos, mais diretamente os sonserinos, deixariam a escola após a Guerra. A maioria dos mais velhos era filho de Comensal, queriam talvez evitar escândalos.

- Tomara que Malfoy seja um deles! - disse Rony, com os olhos brilhando pensando na possibilidade de não ter que aturar o louro.

- Rony, ele estava comprando o material quando a gente viu ele no Beco Diagonal... - disse Hermione quase num sussurro, com medo da reação de Rony.

- Ah! É claro. Esqueci que agora você se importa com aquele nojento! - berrou Rony, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos mais novos.

- Eu não me importo Rony, mas que merda!

- BASTA vocês dois! Chega de brigas, pelo menos por hoje! Será que não conseguem? - desabafou Harry, quase bravio agora.

- Desculpa Harry... - murmurou Hermione, fitando Rony com o mais puro ódio que ela conseguiu reunir refletido nos seus olhos.

- Gente, falando no Malfoy, olhem ali... - comentou Gina.

Todos olharam para o canto da estação, onde os Malfoy de despediam:

- A gente se vê, mãe. - disse Draco, apreensivo. - Você sabe que eu odeio despedidas.

- Claro querido, não se preocupe. - disse Narcissa, dando um beijo na testa do garoto, seguido de um abraço apertado.

Em seguida, ele entrou no trem. "Sozinho?" - pensou Hermione - "Que estranho!"

- Acho que ele perdeu todos os amiguinhos esse ano! - ria-se Rony, com os olhos brilhando malevolamente.

- Ronald, temos que conversar com o responsável pelo trem para sabermos sobre nossas responsabilidades de monitores desse ano. - cortou Hermione, não queria prolongar o assunto, sabia que resultaria em mais uma briga e era a última coisa que queria.

- Odeio que me chamem de Ronald, _Granger._ - retrucou Rony, rangendo os dentes.

- Que bom que você lembra meu sobrenome, _Ronald_ - respondeu enfatizando o nome do garoto, e o arrastando para dentro do trem. - A gente se vê no trem, certo Harry? - e piscou para o garoto, sabia o que ele iria fazer.

Gina não entendera muito bem, e Rony estava muito nervoso para perceber. Hermione o puxou e ambos desapareceram dentro do trem.

- Er... Gina... - começou Harry, suas bochecas corando ligeiramente.

- Sim, Harry? - a garota nem sonhara em perceber o fato, estava tranquilamente acariciando Bichento que se encontrava em seu colo.

- Você... Ainda sente alguma coisa por mim? - dissera tudo muito rápido, a garota parou de chofre largando um Bichento assustado no chão. "Fiz besteira" fora provavelmente o que Harry pensara.

- Er... Não sei exatamente o que te dizer Harry... - a garota só não estava mais vermelhas que seus cabelos agora.

- Pense sobre isso.

- Vou pensar.- sorriu a garota, já sabia a resposta. - Vamos procurar uma cabine?

- É acho melhor nós irmos... Tem menos alunos esse ano mas não são tão poucos não é? - e seguiram para dentro do trem, encontrando rapidamente uma cabine desocupada.

Enquanto isso, Rony e Hermione, que haviam sido alertados por um estudante do quarto ano que a Prof ª Mcgonagall (ou Mcgonnagal?) estava procurando por eles, caminhavam (corriam) pelos corredores do trem até a primeira cabine, que era onde eram esperados.

- Sentem-se Granger, Weasley. Prazer em revê-los. - ordenou a Prof ª com um sorriso disfarçado no rosto.

Os dois passaram a observar os presentes agora. Lá estavam todos os monitores do 7º ano, "6, 7... Ei, falta um! Parkinson! Ah, que começo de ano maravilhoso..." - pensou Hermione ao notar que ela não se encontrava entre eles.

- Sr Malfoy, onde está a Srta Parkinson? - perguntou a Prof ª.

- Ela não voltará para a escola, professora. Está em Beuxbatouns (assim né?). - respondeu o louro educadamente, mirando a janela. Rony pôde jurar tê-lo ouvido murmurar "E eu deveria estar em Durmstrang".

- Certo, então posso começar. Não houve tempo para mandar para um de vocês o distintivo de monitor-chefe, devido a alguns acontecimentos desse último ano. - e arriscou um sorriso para Rony e Hermione, que retribuíram. - Portanto, vou informar-lhes agora quem foi o escolhido.

Todos passaram a observar a Prof ª apreensivos, menos Draco Malfoy e Luna Lovegood, sendo que esta útlima era realmente difícil de ser vista prestando atenção em alguma coisa... Com seus cabelos louros até a cintura, este ano um pouco mais bem cuidados, seus olhos arregalados e sua eterna expressão de surpresa estampada na cara.

- Srta. Lovegood, parabéns pelo seus novo cargo. - disse carinhosamente a Prof ª, sorrindo para a garota que agradeceu e contribuiu o sorriso. Todos olharam para ela com uma expressão de "Esta louca vai comandar a gente?", menos Draco; que continuou a mirar a janela, fato que incomodou Hermione ligeiramente: "O que será que ele tanto olha?" - Achamos que seria uma boa idéia a Srta impor as regras para seus colegas - e deu uma piscadela a todos os outros, que sorriram despreocupados "Não teremos que obedecer a tapada ao pé da letra!", pensaram alguns.

- Professora, será que eu poderia falar com a senhora um instante? - perguntara Hermione, que ainda não digerira a idéia de não ter sido escolhida, como estava esperando.

- Hum... Claro! - respondeu, e se encaminhou até o corredor entre as cabines com a garota, para que ninguém as ouvissem. - Imagino que a Srta está se perguntando porque escolhemos a Srta. Lovegood e não você, certo?

- Sim, é isso mesmo professora... - disse decidida - A Luna é deveras aluada! Não tem responsabilidade suficiente para comandar 22 monitores, contando com os novos!

- Sim, isso é fato. Mas este não é um ano em que estamos prezando responsabilidades, Srta Granger. Estamos apenas querendo proporcionar a vocês um último ano maravilhoso, após essa Guerra toda, não se preocupe! Sabemos o que tem que ser feito.

- Entendo. Desculpe professora... - disse a garota, sem jeito.

- Não é necessário se desculpar, apenas aproveite esse ano... - respondeu a Prof ª sorrindo - Agora venha cá, tenho que passar alguns recados pra vocês.

Quando as duas voltaram à cabine, encontraram um Weasley de pé, com as orelhas vermelhas, quase atacando um Malfoy muito calmo, ainda observando a janela.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - berrou a Prof ª, e Rony sentara-se rapidamente.

- Ele me ofendeu, eu respondi e ele ficou nervosinho, o que não é nenhuma novidade quando falamos de um _Weasley_..._ - _respondeu calmamente Malfoy, e deu um sorrisinho irônico finalmente virando para olhar os outros.

- Você deve ter ofendido ele antes, Malfoy. - disse Hermione, agora entendendo o porque o garoto estava virado pra janela. Não conseguia mais esconder a tristeza em seu olhar, como sempre fizera, embora ainda insistisse em carregar aquele sorriso irritante.

- Pois é Granger, mas não foi assim. - respondeu ele rispidamente.- E não se meta onde não foi chamada.

- Achei que você fosse defender ele, Hermione! - interrompeu Rony, estressado.

- Mas estou defendendo você, Rony! Saco! Por que você insiste em achar que eu prefiro o Malfoy a você? - disse a garota, se arrependendo imediatamente do que dissera, pois Draco agora carregava um sorriso triunfal no rosto.

- Simples Granger, porque eu sou lindo e gostoso, e principalmente porque eu _não sou um pobretão que não tem onde cair morto. - _disse o louro tranquilamente.

- Idiota nojento! -berrou Rony, agora muito mais nervoso que antes. - E só pra avisar Hermione, fui eu mesmo quem começou, e daí? Esse babaca merece!

- Quem tá sendo babaca aqui é você, Ronald! E se você não percebeu, a professora Mcgonagall quer falar! - disse a garota, que havia percebido que todos estavam se divertindo muito com a briga, e que a Prof ª estava batendo a ponta do pé esperando impacientemente que aquela briga idiota terminasse.

- Que bom que vocês finalmente perceberam isso. - disse ela severamente. - Bom, este ano a monitoria vai ser dividida em duplas. -

Rony e Hermione já estavam se entreolhando quando a Prof ª disse:

- E a Srta. Lovegood será a responsável pela escolha das duplas e pelo local da monitoria. - e sorriu a todos. - Bom, espero aproveitem seu último ano em Hogwarts, já vou indo. E Luna, quando chegar à escola, após a cerimônia de abertura gostaria que você passasse na minha sala.

- Certo professora - respondeu a garota, com um sorrisinho meio estranho no rosto.

- Boa tarde pra vocês. - disse eem seguida se retirou da cabine. Alguns outros já estavam indo também quando Luva gritou:

- Ei! Voltem aqui! Vou dividir vocês e passar as tarefas! - disse impaciente. - Ou vocês realmente acharam que eu não fosse fazer isso?

- Não, não foi isso Luna... - disse Teo Boot, da Corvinal. - É que nós estamos com pressa, será que você poderia fazer isso logo?

- Ah, sim, claro, claro, vejamos... - e começou a analisar o teto da cabine, com seus olhos esbugalhados. - Suzana Bones, você... Vai com o Teo.

- Certo. - murmurou a garota, indiferente.

- A Parkinson não está aqui né? Ela seria o par perfeito pra esse Weasley... - e Rony fingiu vomitar. - Mas já que ela não está... Você vai com o Justino Finch-Flechley. Isso!

- Tá. - disse Rony, olhando para Hermione, que começava a empalidecer. Isso significava que... "Não, não pode ser verdade. Ela deve estar brincando com a gente, para depois me colocar com o Rony, óbvio, não é?"

- E você, Granger, vai com o Malfoy. Perfeito! - conclui Luna, com um sorriso débil estampado no rosto.

- Eu não vou fazer par com esse babaca, Lovegood! - explodira Hermione. - Eu prefiro renunciar ao cargo de monitora do que acompanhar esse... Esse...

- Esse o quê, Granger? Você acha que eu estou muito feliz em fazer par com você? - como aquela tranquilidade irritava Hermione... Como irritava...

- Ei ei, chega vocês dois, eu ainda não resignei as tarefas! Shiu! Todos sentados, por favor! Vocês podem brigar depois! - mas ninguém ouvira Luna. Hermione agora estava berrando com Malfoy que continuava sentado, sem nem ao menos olhar pra ela, que não sabia se estava mais irritada pelo fato de ser par de monitoria dele agora, ou pelo fato de ele estar tão calmo sentado ali olhando para aquela "MERDA DAQUELA JANELA!" - assim pensara.

- Olha Granger, eu não quero discutir com você,a gente não precisa necessariamente ser parzinho né, ou você vai levar essa louca ao pé da letra? Relaxa! - ele estava sendo estranhamente educado com a garota, o que incomodou um pouco Rony.

- Você não é ninguém pra me mandar relaxar, porra! - berrara a garota em resposta, enquanto Luna passava as tarefas para os outros monitores, depois de perceber que aqueles dois não teriam jeito.

- Olha essa boca, Granger! Falar palavrão é feio! - respondeu, rindo da própria idiotice - Como se eu não falasse... Ei, Luna, o que a gente vai ter que fazer? Monitorar o que?

- Eu já disse que não vou fazer nada com você, Malfoy!

- Olha, eu acho que vocês vão monitorar o sétimo andar. Pelo menos até eu lembrar de lugares mais legais pelo castelo. - disse a garota, pensativa, que agora virara-se para conversar com Teo Boot, seu colega de classe.

- Pelo menos o sétimo andar é grande e eu não vou ter que sentir o seu cheiro. - resmungara Hermione para Draco, que estava dando um "checada" nas suas unhas de uma maneira extremamente irritante.

- Eu que o diga. Definitivamente não seria uma boa idéia ficar trombando com uma sangue-ruim que nem você pelos corredores à toda hora.- disse. Naquele momento Hermione estava disposta a lançar um Crucio naquela coisa loura de tanta raiva que estava sentindo, mas foi quando percebeu que... "Ele não parece realmente querer fazer isso... Curioso."

Mas Draco reparara que a menina o estava fitando estranhamente e voltou a mirar a janela, agora apreensivo: "Será que ela percebeu que eu não gosto se fazer isso? Eu estou tão vulnerável assim?" - pensara. Agora só estavam Draco, Hermione e Rony na cabine, todos já haviam se retirado uma vez que Luna resignara todas as tarefas.

Rony estranhou o fato de Hermione não ter se movido para enfeitiçar Draco nem nada, e uma pontinha de ciúme brotou dentro dele:

- Por que você não fez nada, Hermione? Ele te xingou! - perguntou, tentando ser simpático para a garota não lhe dar uma patada. Afinal, por mais que fosse irritante imaginar Hermione defendendo Malfoy, depois dessa "conversa" estava claro que ela odiava o louro metido.

- Porque ele simplesmente não quis dizer isso, Rony. - respondeu a garota sorrindo.

- E desde quando você lê mentes? - perguntou Rony, um pouco confuso. Malfoy continuava ali no canto, observando a janela: "Maldita!Se ela ler mentes realmente eu estou simplesmente ferrado com os outros dois!"

- Não, Rony. Mas olhos não mentem. Agora vamos deixar esse idiota aí pensando na vida, coitado, ele é digno de pena, vamos procurar o Harry e a Gina. - não deveria ter dito isso. Malfoy levantou de supetão e começou a encarar Hermione com o mais puro ódio no olhar, e nem tentava mais esconder seus sentimentos. Ele tinha uma expressão de quem quis chorar durante muito tempo, misturado com um ódio tão grande, que seus olhos chegavam a brilhar. O cinzento azulado se transformara em cinza escuro, e ele já estava apunhalando a varinha, quando Rony interveio.

- Nem pense nisso Malfoy. - disse, intrigado com o outro garoto. Nesse momento, embora sendo no minimo uns 10 centímetros mais alto que Draco, ele se sentira ridiculamente menor.

- Não se meta Weasley idiota. E você Granger metida a sabe-tudo, _nunca_ repita isso, eu não sou e nunca serei digno de pena. - disse cerrando os dentes. Pareceu realmente abalado com o comentário.

- Pois não é que parece Malfoy. O que tanto te aflige assim? - perguntou a garota, num tom irônico como se brincasse com rapaz.

- Vão embora daqui, antes que eu faça qualquer coisa que eu não queira fazer... - ele apertava a varinha com tanta força que seus nós dos dedos estavam brancos, estava realmente muito nervoso.

Rony começou a curtir a brincadeira:

- Hum... A gente não vai sair daqui até que você diga porque está assim tão estressado Draquinho... - disse, caçoando do louro.

- Pois é, nem adianta ficar assim nervosinho porque a gente só sai quando você disser. - sorriu Hermione, fingindo estar adorando caçoar dele, mas na verdade só estava prolongando a situação para saber porque ele estava assim... Não queria ficar se preocupando com isso durante muito tempo... Na verdade nem sabia porque estava se preocupando, mas queria saber o que estava acontecendo...

- Meu pai foi morto tá certo? - berrou Draco.- Meu amigos foram todos embora! - explodiu de novo. -É suficiente pra vocês me verem desse jeito ou ainda querem que eu me humilhe mais para que vocês possam ir embora? - E virou para olhar pra janela de novo, buscando alguma coisa que o deixasse mais calmo

Hermione gelou. Nunca, mais nunca _mesmo _poderia imaginar ver Draco Malfoy, arqui-inimigo de seus amigos e consequentemente seu também naquele estado... Era deplorável. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de ir até lá e consolar o garoto, de oferecer alguma ajuda... Mas Rony interrompeu sua linha de pensamento...

- Ahh, acho que vamos ficar aqui né Hermione! Tá tão bom! - riu-se Rony, que acomodara-se num assento da cabine, divertido com a situação.

- Ronald, vai embora daqui agora. - Hermione tentou conter a grosseria na voz mas já era tarde. Malfoy virou confuso e Rony levantou com as orelhas muito vermelhas, quase cuspindo fogo pelo nariz.

- Você não manda em mim. - respondeu, e descontroladamente agarrou os braços de Hermione.

- Ei, você tá me machucando Rony, me solta...! - pediu Hermione, que sentia os braços doendo por causa da força com que Rony a segurava, embora soubesse que essa não era a intensão do garoto.

- Eu só quero que você... - começou Rony, mas foi interrompido por Draco:

- Solta ela, Weasley. - disse calmamente, ele tinha se recomposto tão rápido que pareceu a Hermione que toda a cena de alguns minutos atrás fora estrategicamente planejada.

Os dois viraram para observá-lo, Rony ainda apertando os braços de Hermione.

- Você também não manda em mim seu nojento! - xingou Rony, agora parecendo mais nervoso ainda e apertando Hermione mais forte involuntariamente. - E porque você tá defendendo ela?

- Você _nunca_ vai encostar um dedo de novo em uma mulher na minha frente Weasley, mesmo que essa mulher seja a Granger. Ouviu bem? - parecera um pouco nervoso agora.

- Ahhh-há, olha só o que você tá falando, como se há alguns anos atrás não fosse capaz de enforcá-la! - disse Rony nervoso, agora com um pouco de ciúme, mas apertando Hermione um pouco mais fraco, pois afinal havia voltado a si e percebido que estava machucando ela.

- Eu nunca enforcaria uma dama, Weasley podre. Não importa _quem _fosse a dama. - e olhou para Hermione com um olhar fingido de nojo - Não vou mentir que adoraria enfeitiçar essa daí, mas solta ela logo Weasley, antes que eu tenha que te enfeitiçar.

- Então me enfeitiça, babaca! - respondeu Rony, mas quando se lembrou que estava sem a varinha, já estava duro no chão, fora um simples feitiço do corpo preso.

- Rony, não! - disse Hermione, preocupada. - Malfoy... Idiota! - e agachou-se (x?) ao lado de Rony.

- Eu estava te defendendo Granger, obrigada pela parte que me agradece. - resmungou um pouco abalado.

- Ah, desculpe... Obrigada! - disse, um pouco envergonhada. "Porque ele está sendo gentil comigo?"

- E obrigado por tentar tirar esse traidor de sangue daqui. Eu não aguentaria nem mais um segundo. - e curiosamente estendeu a mão para que a garota levantasse.

Hermione sem saber o que fazer, pegou na mão do garoto para se apoiar, sentiu aqueles dedos gelados, não sabia porque, mas era um sensação gostosa... Quando já estava de pé, resolveu tentar manter uma conversa.

- Er... Desculpe por ter sido tão arrogante quanto à monitoria. - disse, um pouco mais envergonhada do que outra vez, o que pareceu divertir um pouco Malfoy, que agora estava abrindo um pouco a janela.

- Ahh, não, nem liguei... Era de se esperar, não é? Depois de tanto tempo sendo um crápula e... - parou de repente, como se estivesse dizendo alguma coisa que não deveria. - Acho bom você ir procurar logo o Potter, ele deve estar preocupado.- disse rapidamente, mudando o tom de voz gentil de antes para seu típico tom arrastado e arrogante.

Hermione ficara um pouco intrigada com aquilo tudo, mas resolveu não se importar com aquilo, pelo menos naquele momento. Fingiu ter voltado ao estado "te odeio Malfoy", que era o normal até alguns minutos atrás. "Mas eu ainda odeio ele." - tentava se convencer a garota, quando percebeu que Draco olhava para ela esperando um resposta.

- Ahh sim, claro, mas será que dava para tirar o feitiço do Rony? - disse fingindo-se de brava. - Eu não consigo nem carregar ele em seu estado normal,quem diga petrificado.

- Bom, então vai indo que eu tiro o feitiço, senão ele pode ter outro ataque de... - parou de repente, esboçou um sorriso irônico - de inveja.

- Certo. - fingiu não ter se importado com o "inveja", virou e seguiu no corredor, atrás de Harry e Gina. "Estranho. Gentil, cavalheiro, mudado. Mesmo ele não tendo terminado a frase dava pra saber que ele ia dizer que ele tinha mudado... E ele parece tão mais bonito assim! Se bem que bonito sempre foi... Mas beleza não é documento. Quero só ver se isso é só mais um teatrinho para conseguir alguma coisa... É, _só pode _ser isso!" - pensava a garota, que finalmente encontrara a cabine que Harry e Gina estavam, mas... Achou melhor não incomodar os dois, afinal, não é muito legal interromper um amasso. Harry havia contado pra ela que tentaria se reconciliar com Gina no Beco Diagonal, nas férias. Ele finalmente havia percebido que ela era a garota com quem ele queria viver a vida toda, e esperou até o começo das aulas para conversar com ela. Pelo jeito havia dado certo. Sorriu e deu meia volta, para procurar alguma outra cabine e se trocar.

TOC TOC.

Alguém batera na porta um tempo depois da garota estar devidamente vestida com as vestes de Hogwarts.

- Entre. - disse calmamente.

- Mione? Posso entrar? - era Rony.

-À vontade. - respondeu indiferente.

- Sabe... Eu queria me desculpar, Mione. Eu tenho agido como um idiota, e você sabe que a última coisa que eu queria era te machucar... - desabafou o garoto, um pouco sem graça.

Hermione abriu um largo sorriso, e não pensou duas vezes antes de desculpar o garoto. Se abraçaram bem forte, e passaram o resto da viagem juntos, dividindo os doces que compraram e conversando sobre coisas banais. Já estava ficando escuro quando Harry e Gina se juntaram a eles. Quando chegaram na estação, cumprimentaram Hagrid com um aceno e embarcaram como de costume nas carruagens puxadas por testrálios e seguiram até o castelo.

- Acho que este ano o discurso vai ser interessante... - comentava Neville com Simmas, quando o quarteto embarcou. - Oi gente! E aí, como estão?

- Muito bem, Neville! - sorriu Hermione, enquanto ous outros se sentavam- E quanto a você?

- Ah, estou ótimo! Passei esse ano inteiro estudando... - sorriu o garoto, com os olhos brilhando. É, pra variar ele também estava um pouco diferente. Não carregava mais a cara gorda de bobo, nem o jeitinho desengonçado. Estava um pouco maior que o normal (não tão alto como Rony e Harry), mais magro e ligeiramente atraente, segundo os olhos de Hermione.

- É, tava precisando! - brincou Rony, que foi repreendido por Hermione.

E seguiram a viagem inteira desta maneira, Harry e Gina aproveitando o fato de ninguém estar prestando atenção neles e o restante conversando. Chegaram ao castelo no horário que constumavam chegar, na hora do jantar. Já estava escuro e a Profª McGonagall pedia passagem pelos estudantes para poder chegar até onde esperaria pelos alunos do primeiro ano, normalmente um pouco nervosos com toda a agitação.

- É tão bom estar de volta! - sorriu Harry, ao observar as torres mais altas do castelo.

- Sim, é muito bom mesmo! - repetiu Gina, abraçando o garoto e roçando-lhe os lábios.

- Hem-hem. - interrompeu Rony. - Acho que era bom se a gente estrasse logo, senão podemos perder o jantar.

- Você só pensa em comida, Rony!- riu-se Hermione. Rony corara um pouco:

- Não é verdade! Vocês sabem que não!

- Ahhh claro! - pronunciou-se Neville. - Se você não come feito louco o Snape tem os cabelos mais lindos do mundo!

Todos riram, e seguiram seu caminho até o Salão Principal, que agora exibia o céu estrelado lá de fora.

* * *


	3. A Monitoria

**N/A:** Algumas Reviews seriam legais né? Agora que eu arrumei o treco pra anônimo!

E ah, o barato do livro seis que eu falei que ia tar no outro está NESTE.

Esqueci de avisar no outro que eu envelheci a Luna um ano okay? (pra falar a verdade eu tinha esquecido que ela é mais nova, mas considerem seus 18 anos inventados.)

Hum...E sobre o Draco estar se expondo demais, imaginem que o pai de voces morreu e voces estejam voltando pra escola esperando seus amigos como refugio, quando chegam descobrem que estão completamente SOZINHOS, sem NENHUM amigo, NINGUÉM pra conversar... Nem mesmo um Malfoy né, gente! Mas mesmo assim, vou me desculpar, foi um impulso... É que eu não resisto a personagens chorões! hehehehehe...

Obs: Na fala de Dumbledore eu separei os parágrafos porque senão a leitura ia ficar confusa.

Obs2: Caso vocês não tenham percebido, coisas entre aspas ("") são pensamentos, ao menos que estejam dentro das falas. Neste capítulo eu coloquei um pouco de pensamentos demais, é que eu tava lendo a fic "Ele Não é Meu Irmão" e a autora usa MUITOS pensamentos durante a história. Se me der a louca e eu mudar pensamentos para itálico eu aviso, okay?

Obs3: Eu particularmente achei o Draco um poucochato nesse capitulo. Caso a opinião de vocês seja a mesma, me relatem, que eu mudo o jeito que estou moldando ele. Tá difícil de achar o Draco perfeito! E... O que vocês acham de eu inventar um amigo pro Draco? Coitado, eu acho que no próximo capítulo eu vou trazer alguém de outra escola pra ser amigo dele... heheheehehe...

* * *

**Cap. 3 -** **A Monitoria**

Sentaram em seus respectivos lugares na mesa da Grifinória, e esperaram a seleção dos alunos começar. Após alguns minutos de conversas e brincadeiras nas mesas, a Profª Macgonagall apareceu diante das enormes portas do salão Principal, trazendo uma fila de alunos visivelmente nervosos.

- Nossa, lembram quando foi com a gente? - comentou Neville.

- Era tudo tão... Maravilhoso! E pensar que é nosso último ano aqui... - suspirou Hermione, pensando no fato de estar vivendo seu último ano como estudante de Hogwarts.

- Eu ainda tenho mais um! Mas vai ser extremamente sem graça sem vocês aqui... - completou Gina.

- E eu vou sentir falta de você durante o ano! - sorriu Harry para Gina. - Será que eu terei permissão pra passar aqui nos fins de semana?

- Ah não, esse mela-cueca de novo não, poxa! - brincou Rony, fingindo estar enojado.

- É gente, façam juras de amor eterno preferencialmente _à sós_. - concluiu Hermione divertida, que até aquela hora estava observando a mesa da Sonserina. "É, está um pouco vazia mesmo." - pensara.

- Hem-hem. - pigarreou Dumbledore, com seus usuais oclinhos de meia-lua, refletindo seus olhos azuis acolhedores. - Eu sei que este ano vocês estão um pouco mais eufóricos do que o habitual, mas esses primeiranistas devem estar um pouquinho nervosos demais para ficarem esperando a vontade de vocês... - sorriu, aquele sorriso que tranquilizava qualquer um. E o Salão se calou, talvez esperassem pelo discurso de Dumbledore, mas a Profª McGonagall tomou a frente da mesa dos professores com o banco de três pernas, o Chapéu Seletor e um pergaminho com os nomes dos alunos em mãos.

- É vai começar. - cochichou Rony. - Agora falta menos ainda pra comermos!

- _Christine_ _Anderson_...

- Quieto Ron!- repreendeu Hermione. - Eu aqui pensando que este será a última cerimônia de seleção que veremos aqui, sentados nessas mesas e você preocupado com a comida!

- _Grifinória!_

_- _Ah, Mione! Não chateia vai! - respondeu ele, aplaudindo a garotinha loira que se juntava à mesa dos Grifinórios.

- _Joel Clearwendsz_...

- Ei, parem vocês dois! - interrompeu Neville.

- _Sonserina! - _um garotinho consideravelmente alto para sua idade e moreno se acomodou na mesa da Sonserina.

_- _É vai Rony, vamos aproveitar nossa última cerimônia. - suspirou Hermione.

- _Marillyn Weimberg_...

- Acho que essa menina é irmã de um garoto da Corvinal... - comentou Simmas.

- _Corvinal! _

- É, acho que sim! - sorriram os outros ao verem a garotinha abraçando um garoto loiro da Corvinal.

E assim a seleção se prolongou, até que um último garotinho - que quase caíra na metade do percurso até a sua mesa - da Lufa-Lufa se acomodou entre os outros. Chegara o momento mais esperado de todos, o discurso do diretor. Até Rony, que já estava desesperado pra comer logo, parou de reclamar e começou a prestar atenção no velhinho dos oclinhos de meia-lua. Dumbledore se levantou da cadeira central da mesa dos professores, bateu algumas vezes em seu cálice com um talher e fez-se silêncio.

- Acredito que todos estejam esperando por uma explicação dos acontecimentos do último ano. Estou enganado? - todos os presentes balançaram a cabeça negativamente. - Ótimo. Como era do conhecimento de todos, Lord Voldemort - alguns tremeliques correram pelo salão - havia retornado há alguns anos atrás. Após a minha "morte" - e deu um leve sorriso -, que, é claro vou explicar agora, afinal, não gosto da idéia de rostos horrorizados me perguntando se eu não estou morto. - outro sorriso - várias coisas aconteceram.

Eu combinei com Severus uma maneira de parecer que eu havia morrido, para que ninguém - e olhou diretamente para Draco Malfoy dentre os sonserinos - fosse prejudicado, ou morto usando outras palavras. Após nossa ilustre encenação, eu me escondi e o Professor Snape teve que fugir para que não corresse o risco de ser trucidado, não que eu ache que tenham essa capacidade, por algum estudante exaltado - e agora olhou diretamente para Harry, com um leve sorriso. - Uma vez que já havia explicado ao único que destruiria Voldemort como fazê-lo, já não precisava arriscar tantas vidas para parecer vivo.

E durante o último ano, Harry Potter e seus amigos - todas as cabeças se voltaram pra a mesa da Grifinória - buscaram pelas partes perdidas de Voldemort, o que infelizmente nem eu nem nenhum deles poderemos explicar-lhes. Trabalharam ardualmente durante boa parte do ano, e, finalmente conseguiram. Mas ainda faltava o mais difícil: destruir o próprio Voldemort. - vários tremeliques correram novamente pelo salão, todos escutavam o diretor atentamente, como se fossem crianças ouvindo uma historinha para dormir. - A únicaMaldição Imperdoável perdoada. - e sorriu, divertido com o próprio comentário.

Em uma tarde de Fevereiro, Harry Potter invadiu a mansão dos Riddle, com ajuda de seus amigos e da Ordem da Fênix, que a esta hora todos já devem ter conhecimento do que é, e destruiu Lord Voldemort pessoalmente. Infelizmente, não sem perdas. Perdemos alguns de nosso aurores, portanto, antes dos aplausos eu gostaria de pedir um minuto de silêncio em consideração a Nymphadora Tonks, Quim Shacklebolt e Sirius Black, que perderam suas vidas na luta pela tão esperada derrota do mal. - ao ouvirem o nome de Sirius, múrmurios de indignação correram pelo salão, e visto que Harry já estava quase de pé berrando a todos sobre o padrinho, Dumbledore completou sério - Sirius Black era inocente, até que provem o contrário. Ele nos ajudou durante a Guerra e cedeu-nos sua casa para a sede da Ordem. Agora por favor, façam silêncio. - E seguiu-se um minuto sem nenhum ruído. Quando este passou, Dumbledore quebrou o silêncio animado:

Uma salva de palmar àqueles que lutaram pela derrota de Voldemort! - urros e palmas invadiram o salão, todos estavam animados após esta explicação magnífica dos fatos, mas Dumbledore os interrompeu novamente batendo com o talher no cálice para que se fizesse silêncio. - Aos alunos do primeiro ano, que desconhecem as regras de nossa escola, é terminantemente proibida a entrada de qualquer aluno na Floresta Proibida. Também é preciso avisar que as escadas se movem, portanto é necessário o máximo de cuidado ao andar por aí desacompanhado. O toque de recolher este ano é às onze horas, e é proibido andar pelos corredores durante a noite. O Sr. Filch, nosso zelador, e sua gata, se encarregaram das devidas punições àqueles que forem encontrados fora da cama em horário desapropriado, desconsiderando os monitores que tem permissão para monitorarem até o horário estabelecido. Os testes de Quadribol começam na segunda semana de aula,e como eu acredito que vocês estejam com muita fome, bom apetite! - e com uma palma, todas as mesas se encheram dos mais deliciosos pratos bruxos.

- Já não era sem tempo! - exclamou um Rony afobado, pegando todo o tipo de comida que lhe era alcançável.

- Ai Rony, só você mesmo! - riu Gina, que já estava delicadamente comendo o que havia posto no prato. - Ei, Harry, você quer um pouco do meurosbife? - perguntou carinhosamente ao namorado.

- Huuum... Quero sim minha ruivinha... - respondeu daqueles jeitos melosos de namorados, enquanto Gina enchia o garfo de comida e levava até a boca dele.

- Merlin, dai-me paciência... - riu-se Hermione. - Vocês desse jeito me deixam com inveja, poxa! Eu quero um namorado também! - brincou, porém não percebeu que as orelhas de Rony passaram do pálido usual para um tom muito chamativo de escarlate.

- Ahhh mas nem tá tão difícil pra você arrumar um namorado, Mione! - disse Gina, olhando maliciosamente para Rony que fingia um interesse ridículo pelo seu suco de abóbora.

Hermione percebera a indireta quanto a ela e Rony e corara um pouco. Ela já desconfiava um pouco dos sentimentos do rapaz quanto a ela, mas se sentia incomodada quando alguém tentava de alguma maneira demonstrar-lhe isso. "Eles não têm nada que se meterem na minha vida, se eu quiser ou não namorar o Rony é um problema meu, saco! Mas dá dó de pensar que eu só o vejo como um amigo e..." mas foi tirada de seu devaneio pelo surgimento das sobremesas, que pareciam realmente saborosas.

- Oba! Pudim de carne! O meu preferido! - exclamara Neville, que até aquela hora estivera comendo silenciosamente, após comentar alguma coisa sobre comer mais devagar e prestando atenção na comida porque se comer depressa corre o risco de engordar de novo e a avó dele o mataria se depois de tanto tempo para emagrecer ele cagasse tudo.

- E o regime, Neville? - advertira Simmas, enquanto Rony dilacerava o pedaço gigantesco de pudim que havia escolhido, e Harry e Gina trocavam beijinhos singelos.

- Já te disse que em comemorações eu tô liberado, droga! Se você ficar seguindo o que a minha vó pediu ao pé da letra eu juro que te enfeitiço! - respondeu um pouco bravo, mas sorrira depois de ver que todos estavam rindo divertidos do comentário.

- Só o Neville mesmo! - ria-se Hermione, sem perceber um olhar que acabara de recair sobre ela.

* * *

Alguns minutos antes, mais exatamente durante discurso de Dumbledore, na mesa da Sonserina...

"Ele não citou a perda do meu pai. Ah, é claro, esqueci que esse velho caduco só fala das perdas significativas pra ele... Draco, idiota, você esperava que ele lamentasse a perdade um Comensal da Morte? O pior de todos, Lúcio Malfoy, pra falara verdade né... É claro que não! E ainda fica elogiando o Potter... Aquela bicha que todos gostam por causa daquela porcaria de cicatriz... Grande merda! Vou fazer uma cicatriz em mim e quem sabe ganho uma Ordem de Merlin! Primeira classe ainda hein? Saco! Para de pensar naquele idiota, é só isso que você sabe fazer? Morrer de inveja de um retardado só porque ele tem amigos e você não? Você é um Sonserino! Não precisa de ninguém! E porque diabos eu to dando ordens pra mim mesmo? Que besteira! Ainda bem que essa comida apareceu agora, chegou em bom momento! Humpft..."

- Ei, Draco, onde estão os outros setimanistas? (**N/A**: é assim? eu pensei em septanistas... Mas eu vou deixar assim que fica mais fácil de escrever!) - perguntou uma garota morena se aproximando de Draco, até que atraente, do sexto ano da Sonserina.

- Eles não voltaram pra escola esse ano, Crosgrove. - respondeu no mesmo tom frio que usaria para qualquer outra pessoa que o interrompesse durante a refeição. - Achei que você soubesse. - concluiu, sem emoção.

- Eu realmente não sabia, Draco, desculpe... Você quer companhia? - perguntou Myrian, um tanto sem graça depois de tê-lo interrompido.

- Ah, pode ficar por aqui. - respondeu Draco, esboçando um sorriso que não soou nem um pouco verdadeiro.

- Você parece magoado! Eu posso saber o que aconteceu?

- Não, não pode saber o que aconteceu, porque não aconteceu nada, e eu mudei de idéia, não quero _você_ do meu lado. - respondeu irritado, não ligando o fato de estar sendo grosso. "Que menina intrometida, eu deixei ela sentar aqui e ela fica querendo saber detalhes da minha vida! Se fuder!"

Os olhos da menina se encheram de lágrimas, ela olhou pro garoto, que parecia indiferente a sua reação e saiu correndo de volta pro lugar de onde viera.

"Era só o que faltava! Menina insuportável!"

Parou um pouco e observou que agora as sobremesas surgiam em cima da mesa, e vários alunos que estavam próximos a ele avançavam para elas como se nunca tivessem visto comida na vida.

"Parecem com o Weasley... Tsc tsc tsc, que vergonha. Por falar em Weasley porque aqueles grifibobos idiotas riem tanto? Ah, danem-se, não me importo. Caramba que diferentes... Todos mudaram! Porque diabos aquela bicha da cicatriz tinha que crescer também? Só porque eu cresci! Saco! Ei ele tá namorando a caçula Weasley... Também já não era sem tempo, apaixonada por ele desde que viu aquela cara de bunda pela primeira vez! E puta que pariu, como aquele ruivo idiota conseguiu crescer mais! E não sai de perto da Granger... Até eu já reparei em como ele olha pra ela, como é lerda... E bonita... Hey, Malfoy acorda! Alguém pôs uísque de fogo no meu suco de abóbora, não é possível! Como eu to falando que aquela Granger é bonita? Olha o cabelo dela! Nossa, o que aconteceu com aquele bombril que era o cabelo dela? Ah chega, é melhor eu sair dessa mesa logo!"

* * *

Depois que os risos cessaram na mesa da Grifinória, Hermione reparou que um louro - por acaso seu par de monitoria - se retirava da mesa da Sonserina irritado e seguia pelas portas do Salão Principal.

- Ei, o que deu no Malfoy? - perguntou Harry, para alívio de Hermione, que estava receando perguntar o mesmo.

- Deve ser algumas daquelas crises patéticas de meninos mimados, dane-se ele! - caçoou Rony.

- É mas ele tem que levar o sonserinos pros quartos... - continuou Hermione com um pouco de medo de Rony.

- Vai atrás dele então Hermione - respondeu calmamente Rony, pra surpresa de todos - Protetora dos frascos e comprimidos... - e se matou de rir da própria piada, que pareceu muito sem graça.

- Ele endoidou? - ela pareceu incrédula com o que acabara de ouvir, e Gina começou a rir da babaquice do irmão. - Ah, eu vou indo atrás dele, não quero trabalhar sozinha essa noite! Vejo vocês na torre! - e saiu da mesa também em direção ao mesmo lugar em que o louro havia saído alguns minutos antes.

"Que será que aconteceu?" - chegou ao saguão logo em frente ao Salão Principal - "Pra onde eu iria se eu fosse um louro aguado irritado? Tá eu não faço a menor idéia! Acho que vou pro jardim procurar por ele... Tá calor hoje!" - e seguiu para fora do castelo, tomando primeiro a direção das estufas. "Ai ai... Tá tão gostoso aqui fora... Esse ventinho!" - e começou a observar as estrelas.

- Ai! - Hermione trombara em alguma coisa maior que ela. - Ei Malfoy!

- Olha por onde anda, Granger! - disse mal-educado. - O que você tá fazendo aqui fora?

- Não é da sua conta! Droga! - respondeu com raiva. "Eu to aqui pra procurar esse merda e ele é mal-educado assim comigo?" - E o que _você _tá fazendo aqui fora? Tá querendo fugir da monitoria é? - disse sarcasticamente.

- Ahh não te interessa sua intrometida! Como você quer que eu não fuja, se eu tenho que monitorar com _você_? - disse fingindo-se de enojado.

- Ai eu te odeio Malfoy! Como eu te odeio! - esbravejou a garota, fazendo Malfoy esboçar um sorriso vitorioso.

- Sabia que você ia ficar nervosinha, idiota! Você achou _mesmo_ que um Malfoy ia fugir desse jeito? - caçoou o louro - Acorda então! Eu só queria pegar um ar! E _aposto_ que você tava me procurando... Né? - Hermione corara um pouco e gaguejou por um momento, arrancando outro sorriso desdenhoso de Draco.

- É claro, ou você achou mesmo que eu ia monitorar o sétimo andar sozinha? Por favor, né! - disse, fingindo-se de convicta, mas na verdade sabia que não fora exatamente por isso que havia ido atrás do louro.

- Ahh sei Granger, tô acreditando. - caçoou Draco. - Bonito o céu não é?

- É. - respondeu Hermione um pouco irritada. - Eu já vou, te espero em frente à Sala Precisa no sétimo andar às onze horas.

- Ei, eu sou o macho aqui Granger! Eu estipulo o lugar e a hora, certo? - caçoou Draco mais uma vez, deixando Hermione nervosa.

- Tá, _machão_, onde e que horas então? - perguntou sem paciência, que vontade de mandar ele tomar naquele lugarzinho lá.

- Às onze horas, em frente a Sala Precisa. E não se fala mais nisso. - riu desdenhosamente ao ver a cara de Hermione mais vermelha que o cabelo de todos os Weasley juntos.

- Ah, ferre-se. - bufou Hermione e seguiu em direção à entrada do castelo. "Como alguém pode ser tão insuportável desse jeito?"

"Ahh tô começando a gostar da idéia de monitorar com essa menina! Estouradinha do jeito que é, vai ser divertido!" -e o louro sentou por ali mesmo, resolveu que até as onze ficaria observando as estrelas. - "Não tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo..."

* * *

Enquanto isso, na Torre da Grifinória...

- Ei Harry, dá pra você largar a minha irmã um pouco e vir aqui falar comigo? - perguntou Rony mal-humorado.

- Ah Rony, que merda! - bufara Gina, quando Harry se afastou dela e sentou ao lado de Rony.

- Fica quietinha Gina, eu preciso falar com ele! - e agora virou-se para o garoto moreno, cochichando de uma maneira que só ele escutasse - Você não acha que a Mione tá demorando demais?

- Ahh então é isso? Desencana Rony, ela sabe se cuidar sozinha! Daqui a pouco ela aparece por aí, não acredito que você tá bravo por causa disso... - disse Harry, incrédulo com a preocupação exagerada de Rony.

- Mas esse não é problema, Harry! O problema é o Malfoy, ela foi atrás dele, esqueceu? - quem estava incrédulo agora era Rony, com a indiferença do amigo.

- Ah é ciúmes então? - caçoou Harry, deixando Rony um pouco nervoso.

- Cala a boca! Eu vou atrás dela! - e se levantou do sofá se dirigindo ao retrato, deixando Harry um pouco intrigado.

- Espero que você encontre ela logo então, já que isso te deixa tão nervosinho! - berrou, no momento em que o retrato virou e Hermione entrou, um tanto estressada.

- Mione, que bom que tá tudo bem! - disse Rony, aliviado.

- E por que não estaria, Rony? - perguntou Hermione, um tanto curiosa pra saber porque os dois estavam 'brigando' e porque Rony parecera tão feliz em vê-la.

- Ele tava achando que o Malfoy ia te violentar, né Rony? - disse Harry, descontraído, enquanto as orelhas de Rony ficavam um pouco vermelhas.

- Não foi bem isso! Eu só achei que você tava demorando, e como foi atrás do Malfoy, poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa... - respondeu Rony um pouco envergonhado.

- Ahh calma Ron, tá tudo bem comigo! - sorriu a garota, sentando em uma poltrona. - Ele só me encheu um pouco o saco, mas nem me xingou se vocês querem saber.

- É bom mesmo que não! - disse Harry, voltando pra sua Gina que o esperava contente em um sofá próximo.

- Onde ele tava? - perguntou Rony, já tranquilo, sentando em uma das poltronas.

- Tava lá perto das estufas, olhando o céu. - respondeu indiferente. - Ei, Rony, vamos jogar uma partida de xadrez até dar onze horas?

- Huum, vamos! Já que esses dois aí não vão se separar tão cedo mesmo... - sorriu apontando Harry e Gina, que se encontravam embolados no sofá onde Gina estivera antes.

Rony e Hermione sentaram em um mesa próxima aos pombinhos, e jogaram algumas partidas de xadrez, até que o relógio mostrou que já faltavam vinte minutos para as onze horas.

- Rony, acho que já vou indo... O sétimo andar é um pouco longe! - sorriu Hermione, ao ver a cara do garoto de "Já vai?".

- Hum... Tudo bem. Posso te acompanhar? - se convidara, empolgado com a idéia.

- Se fosse outro dia eu não deixaria, sabe, já que quando você estiver voltando pra cá já serão mais de onze horas e você corre o risco de pegar um detenção, mas como hoje eu estou muito legal e compreensiva... Pode sim! - sorrira ao ver o sorriso de orelha a orelha que acabara de surgir na face de Rony. - Vamos então! - e puxou o garoto em direção ao retrato.

- Obrigado Mione, por me deixar vir com você... - dizia Rony sem graça enquanto subiam alguns lances de escada.

- Ah Rony, imagina... Eu sei o quanto é ruim ficar assistindo casais juntos e não poder fazer nada. - e lançou um olhar de "Viu como é bom?" ao amigo, que percebeu e corou levemente.

- Isso foi há quase dois anos, Mione! Por favor, né? - respondeu um pouco envergonhado.

- Eu sei, só tô brincando... - sorriu a garota ao ver que o rapaz se sentira envergonhado com o fato.

- Que casal mais atraente! - uma voz arrastada e irritante muito conhecida surgira de algum lugar no fim do corredor. - Fuinha e Granger cabelo ruim! - caçoou Draco, mesmo um pouco intrigado com o fato do cabelo da garota já não ser tão ruim.

- Cala a boca Malfoy! - esbravejou Hermione. - Já vai começar?

- Calma Mione, eu já vou indo, antes que dê onze horas... A gente se vê mais tarde... - disse Rony, aparentemente tentando se controlar para não se jogar em cima do outro rapaz.

- É Weasley, se eu quisesse te dava uma detenção agora! - rira desdenhosamente Draco, enquanto Rony desaparecia no fim do corredor.

- É Malfoy, mas você _não vai_ fazer isso. - disse Hermione, um tanto bravia.

- Quem vai me impedir?

-_Eu_ vou te impedir idiota! Eu também sou monitora! - "Como ele pode ser tão insuportável?"

- E você acha que alguém vai acreditar na sua desculpa esfarrapada se eu dedurar ele? - desdenhou com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Eu posso dizer que _eu_ pedi pra que ele me acompanhasse, e que não deu tempo de ele retornar para a torre antes das onze. Portanto seria _minha_ culpa e ele não levaria nenhum detenção. - concluiu, admirada com a própria capacidade de pensar em algo tão rápido.

- Ahh sabia que vocês tavam namorando... Levar a culpa no lugar do namorado é muito romântico! - "E porque eu não tô me sentindo bem com isso?" - Ele sempre foi apaixonado por você, não é Granger? - fingira um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Nós não estamos namorando Malfoy, e mesmo se estivéssemos, não seria da sua conta! - respondeu um tanto brava.

- Sei... - "E porque diabos eu tô aliviado agora, caramba?" - Pra que lado você vai essa noite, Granger? - tentara mudar de assunto antes que ela precebesse que ele estava confuso.

- Eu vou pra lá. - disse apontando para a direita. - Parece menos sombrio.

- Tá com medinho é? - caçoou o louro.

- Não tô não, Malfoy! - "Porque diabos eu tinha que ficar vermelha justo agora?"

- Ahhh tá sim! - caçoou de novo - Acho que vou indo pra lá, Granger - disse apontando pra esquerda. - E cuidado com o bicho papão! - seguiu o corredor da esquerda, rindo desdenhosamente do medo da castanha.

"Saco, só esse idiota mesmo..." - pensou seguindo o corredor que levava a direita do sétimo andar -"E pensar que eu vou ter que aturar ele durante o ano todo... Ah não, não quero nem pensar!" - andou durante algum tempo, até que chegou a um lugar onde não havia luz suficiente para enxergar um palmo depois do nariz - "É melhor eu iluminar um pouco esse lugar, ele me dá arrepios."

- _Lumus_! - murmurou Hermione, em meio à escuridão do corredor. - Não tem ninguém por aqui, acho que vou voltar pra... _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - _gritou assustada quando se virou e deu de cara com o que pareceu pra ela um monstro negro gigante.

- Sabia que você ia assustar! - ria Draco gostosamente enquanto jogava o pano preto no chão: ele tinha colocado a capa do uniforme na cabeça.

- Seu maldito! Eu quase infartei! - esbravejou Hermione, recuperando o ar que havia perdido pelo susto. - E porque você não tá monitorando o seu lado hein Malfoy? - "Merlin, ele devia rir assim mais vezes , que sorriso maravilhoso...Ei! O que eu tô pensando! Deve ser por causa do susto... _Só pode _ser por causa do susto..."

- Ahh porque não tinha ninguém por lá, daí eu resolvi tirar uma com a sua cara feia, Granger! Se bem que você fica apresentável quando se assusta... - sorrira maliciosamente.

- Cala a boca, idiota!- gritara Hermione. "Porque diabos eu fico vermelha tão fácil? Saco!"

- Olha ela tá vermelhinha... Ficou com vergonha, foi? - caçoava Draco, enquanto Hermione bufava nervosa. "Adoro quando ela fica nervosa... Er... Adoro quando _qualquer uma_ fica nervosa!"

- Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo desaforos seus! E nosso horário de monitoria já acabou! Passar bem idiota! - quando terminou a frase, Hermione virou emburrada para seguir em direção à torre da Grifinória, mas deu de cara com outra coisa maior que ela. "Eu não vou gritar dessa vez..."

- Que bom que você percebeu que o horário de vocês acabou Srta. Granger. Mas seria melhor se a senhorita tivesse percebido isso há vinte minutos atrás. - era Severus Snape, com seu usual tom seco e arrogante, mas que agora tinha um pingo de gozação. - Vocês estão fazendo muito barulho por aqui.

- Er... Desculpe Professor, eu realmente... - tentara se desculpar Hermione, mas fora interrompida por Draco:

- Ela não tem culpa nenhuma Professor, eu fiquei aqui irritando ela e ela perdeu a noção da hora. - "Eu falei isso? Falei mesmo?"

Hermione se assustara um pouco com o que acabara de ouvir, mas não parecia mais impressionada que Snape.

- Querendo defender a Granger, Malfoy? - perguntou desdenhosamente - Muito curioso da sua parte.

- Eu não estou defendo _essa aí_. - respondeu apontando Hermione fingindo-se enojado - Só estava contando a verdade, o Senhor sabe que eu não gosto de mentir. - e como um grand finale, soltou aquele sorrisinho irritante que fez Snape crispar os lábios.

- Ah, claro. Detenção para os dois, amanhã na minha sala às nove da noite. - e sorriu maliciosamente para Draco, mostrando-lhe que o grand finale era dele e não do rapaz.- Voltem para suas camas, agora. - e seguiu em frente o corredor, deixando um Draco furioso e uma Hermione um tanto confusa.

- Ei, porque você mentiu? - perguntou a garota.

- Eu não menti Granger.- respondeu friamente, demostrando que não queria mais conversa.

- Então porque você disse a verdade ao invés de se safar? - insistiu Hermione, estava um tanto curiosa para saber porque o louro que sempre odiara tinha defendido ela, pela segunda vez no dia.

- Porque sim, merda! Não ia adiantar eu mentir pra ele... Ele não gosta mais de mim tanto quanto fingia gostar, Granger. Agora vai dormir antes que a gente arranje mais problemas! - disse nervoso, virando as costas e seguindo em direção às masmorras.

- Tchau pra você também. - murmurara Hermione, que virou para o outro lado e seguiu em direção à torre da Grifinória.

"Porque ele tinha que estar tão diferente do normal? Ele sempre foi umidiota que nunca se importou com ninguém que não fosse ele mesmo e agora me defende pela segunda vez ao dia, sem ao menos me xingar! Isso tá muito estranho, eu quero saber exatamente o que tá acontecendo! Não é saudável ficar pensando no Malfoy e no entanto ele não sai da minha cabeça, droga... Odeio ele!"

"Porque diabos eu fui defender a Granger? Podia ter me livrado da detenção! Mas se bem que vai ser divertido ser detido com ela... Ei de novo não! Eu tô ficando louco, nunca me importei com ela e nem vou me importar agora! Ela é amiga do Potty, ela é amiga do Potty, ela é amiga do Potty, faça disso um mantra... Odeio essa menina!"

E ambos seguiram para suas respectivas salas comunais, loucos de sono, em busca de uma cama aconchegante e de uma noite de sono tranquila para que pudessem sobreviver ao dia seguinte.


	4. Desabafos

**N/A:** Capítulo sem muitos diálogos. Particularmente não curti muuuito ele, mas foi só um possível introdução ao D/Hr de verdade que seguirá nos capítulos próximos. Que fique claro que eu gosto de deixar as coisas explicadinhas, porque eu odeio fic queo autor pensa que a gente sabe o que ele tá pensando... ¬¬ Revoltas à parte, personagens da Rowling, como todos sabemos.

Aconselho a leitura da carta de Draco ao som da música que segue, porque foi ao som dela que eu escrevi.

Desculpem a demora, desculpem o sofrimento excessivo do Draco e lembrem-se, ele _não está sendo sentimental_, está apenas desabafando. Nem venham falar que ele tá muito certinho ou eu esgano, porque o tempo que eu demorei pra elaborar esse desabafo foi fo...go! hehehehehe...

O ministro se chama Scrimgeour? Eu nao lembrava como escrevia, entao vai assim mesmo...

ps: eu tava querendo mudar a descrição da fic, mais tá dificil viu, o ff . net nao dexa, e sempre come a descrição... humpft...

_

* * *

_

_How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind;  
Hold memory close at hand,  
Help me understand the years.  
How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell.  
How I wish I would save my soul.  
I'm so cold from fear._

_(Tears and Rain - James Blunt)_**

* * *

****Capítulo 4 - Desabafos**

O dia seguinte amanheceu frio no dormitório feminino da Grifinória, embora os raios do sol fraco de inverno insistissem em invadir a tranqüilidade da cortina vermelha que envolvia a cama de Hermione. Depois de muita resistência à luz que continuava a tentar acordá-la, como se já não bastasse Bichento; a garota resolveu levantar e tomar um banho, para começar bem o primeiro dia de aula de seu sétimo e último ano. Na noite anterior, após ter arrumado suas coisas em seus devidos lugares no criado e na escrivaninha que jazia no quarto – já que ela era a única que a usava –, deitou de roupa e tudo e dormiu maravilhosamente bem.

- Elas nem sonham em acordar ainda... – murmurou para Bichento enquanto procurava a toalha com suas iniciais na mala e observava as suas companheiras de quarto, Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil, que ainda dormiam esparramadas em suas devidas camas. – Droga, minhas vestes ficaram toda amassadas... Vou ter que colocar as velhas! – resmungou depois de perceber que se esquecera de trocar de roupa antes de dormir.

Após "caçar" todas as coisas que precisaria para um banho em seu malão, Hermione seguiu para o banheiro do dormitório e tomou um banho quente e demorado, consciente de que suas companheiras de quarto não acordariam na próxima meia hora. A garota deixava a água escorrer pelo seu corpo de mulher, nessas horas gostava de não pensar em nada: era um dos únicos momentos do dia em que ela não precisaria se preocupar com tarefas ou com os amigos. Quando o tempo embaixo d'água se fez suficiente para que ela despertasse, Hermione se enxugou e se vestiu no próprio banheiro, pois embora soubesse que aquelas dorminhocas ainda não haviam acordado – senão já estariam tentando derrubar a porta –, não gostava de se trocar na frente dos outros.

- Eu tenho dezessete anos, preciso parar com essas idiotices. – resmungou para si mesma enquanto abotoava a camisa do uniforme. Borrifou um pouco do perfume com essência de morango que costumava usar e penteou os cabelos castanhos cor-de-mel. – Acho que tá bom assim. Só quero ver se alguém vai perceber. – ironizou depois de arrumar as madeixas de uma maneira diferente da usual.

- Hermione! Eu preciso arrumar o cabelo, dá pra você sair logo daí? – berrara uma Lilá um pouco estressada, enquanto esmurrava a porta do banheiro. Hermione nunca gostara daquela menina, mas depois de seu sexto ano, ela passou a odiá-la, definitivamente. "Não que eu tivesse ciúmes do Rony. Tá, eu tinha, mas era ciúmes de amigo, eu sabia que ela era uma vadia e que não merecia ele!" pensou Hermione enquanto abria a porta e desviava de um murro que Lilá estava imaginando dar na porta. – Finalmente né, garota! Hey, o que você fez com seu cabelo?

- Não posso mudar um pouco o visual? Eu só dei uma ajeitada nele... – respondeu Hermione irritada, enquanto a garota a observava pasma com a mudança. "Não era pra _ela_ perceber. Droga" pensava enquanto pegava a bolsa já arrumada na noite anterior e a varinha e descia em direção ao Salão Principal, para tomar seu café da manhã. Atravessou o retrato sem avistar ninguém na sala comunal, e desceu todas as milhares de escadas que levavam até a torre da Grifinória. "Acho que eu acordei cedo demais" pensou quando chegou ao seu destino, que estava deserto, em exceção de alguns alunos da Corvinal.

Alguns vários minutos depois, que Hermione por acaso passara lendo um de seus muitos livros, o Salão Principal começou a encher, vários alunos com caras de sono, outros – os do primeiro ano mais diretamente – com sorrisos de orelha a orelha estampados nos rostos, apareciam e se sentavam, esperando pelo café. Avistou uma cabeleira ruiva muito alta acompanhando uma morena um pouco menor, e esperou que Rony e Harry chegassem até a mesa.

- Bom dia, Mione. – disseram os dois, Rony com cara de sono e Harry aparentemente absorto na tarefa de procurar por Gina na mesa.

- Bom dia garotos! Ela não desceu ainda, Harry. – respondeu a garota, sorrindo de modo carismático.

- Ah, obrigada Mione. - sorriu Harry sentando-se em frente à amiga. - Você tá aqui faz muito tempo?

- Um tempinho sim... Acordei cedo demais! - respondeu carinhosamente, enquanto Rony dava a volta na mesa e sentava-se do lado dela, já que Gina se sentaria ao lado de Harry.

- Que horas você chegou ontem, Mione? - perguntou o rapaz ruivo, tentando claramente se conter para não perguntar o porque da demora.

- Um pouco tarde Rony, eu perdi a noção do tempo. - respondera calmamente, e sua feição mudara de alegre para desanimada quando lembrou que teria uma detenção pra cumprir.

- Que foi? - perguntara Rony, preocupado, ao mesmo tempo em que Gina se se sentava à mesa e cumprimentava Harry com um selinho e os outros com acenos, inclusive os dois.

- Acabei de lembrar que eu tenho detenção hoje à noite com o Snape, porque perdi a hora. - resmungara bravia em resposta. - E o pior é que eu vou ter que cumprir com o Malfoy!

- Que barra hein... - respondera Rony, um pouco incomodado com a idéia da amiga cumprindo detenção com o garoto. - Opa, vamos comer! - exclamara alegre assim que a comida apareceu nos pratos, esquecendo do drama da amiga e sendo repreendido por uma olharde "esfomeado" dela.

- Só você, Rony... - disse Gina, que depois de tantos beijos de Harry entrara na conversa também, já que agora o que interessava (além de Harry) era o café da manhã maravilhoso que se estendia pela mesa.

Depois de alguns minutos comendo e de terem recebido os horários, Harry Rony e Hermione se dirigiram até a sala da Professora McGonnagal, para terem dois tempos de Transfiguração. Gina seguiu o lado oposto, tinha aula de Herbologia em uma das inúmeras estufas de Hogwarts.

- Acho que Transfiguração esse ano vai ser complicado! – dizia Hermione, absorta em suas idéias de como conseguir estudar para tudo enquanto entravam na sala e se sentavam.

- Ah Mione, não chateia! A gente sabe que tudo vai ficar mais difícil esse ano, não precisa ficar lembrando toda hora! – responde Rony rabugento, observando a classe e reparando que Corvinal não estava ali como de costume. – Corvinal não está aqui.

- Eu acho que sei porque. – disse Harry, intrigado. – Mila Bulstrode é da Sonserina, olha ela ali. Acho que as aulas vão ser com eles...

- É, vão mesmo, olha quem chegou... – murmurou Rony, um pouco nervoso, apontando discretamente um rapaz alto de cabelos louro platinados que entrava na sala. – Ele tem que se meter em tudo mesmo não é? Merda!

- Calma Rony, ele tá sem os guarda-costas, é só ignorar ele... – tentou remediar Hermione, calmamente, mas na verdade estava tão puta quanto o amigo. Além de aturar ele durante a noite e nas aulas de poções, também teria que aturá-lo na aula da sua matéria preferida?

"Merda".

* * *

Draco Malfoy, sendo o único garoto restante do sétimo ano da Sonserina, ficara com o quarto que antes dividia com os companheiros inteiro para ele. É claro que o rapaz não demorou a fazer algumas mudanças no lugar, com permissão do diretor da sua casa, Severus Snape. Transfigurou as camas de seus colegas em objetos de seu grado, como cômodas e poltronas e sua cama em uma de casal gigantesca. Tingira as paredes de verde e as cortinas de preto, se perguntando porque elas não eram deste jeito antes; e enfeitiçou o teto para que ele sempre parecesse um céu estrelado, tanto à noite quando de dia. Depois daquela manhã, percebera que fora um erro estúpido da parte dele fazer o dia parecer noite, embora adorasse a mesma; pois acordara um tanto atrasado para as aulas: - "Não, ainda é noite, despertador maluco... Vou dormir um pouco mais." – pensara várias vezes naquela manhã, antes de levantar faltando vinte minutos para que as aulas matinais começassem. 

- Maldição! Vou tirar esse feitiço maldito assim que eu conseguir voltar aqui! – resmungava o louro enquanto tirava a calça com pressa, quase tropeçando em uma das poltronas que transfigurara. – Outra coisa que eu vou lembrar de mudar de lugar! Bosta!

Tomou um banho rápido, e como durante a manhã é mais aconselhável que garotos tomem banhos frios, assim o fez. Como sabia que demoraria uma pouco mais na hora de se arrumar, Draco saiu do chuveiro bem depressa e se enrolou na toalha para ir até a cômoda que transfigurara buscar suas vestes de Hogwarts. E se lembrara, porque estava mesmo usando a toalha? Jogou-a em cima da poltrona e se vestiu rapidamente, era impressão ou sua camisa estava apertada? Sorriu maliciosamente ao pensar na possibilidade de ter ganhado músculos no último ano. E seu sorriso cessou imediatamente após lembrar de que não pensava mais no mesmo há muito tempo. Chacoalhou a cabeça de leve, como quem quer esquecer de alguma coisa, e voltou ao banheiro, para dar o nó na gravata – que mesmo depois de sete anos o fazendo, ainda não aprendera a executá-lo com perfeição sem a ajuda do espelho – e pentear o cabelo de leve. Desde quando não usava aquela poção para manter os cabelos abaixados (ou para lambê-los, como Draco costuma dizer) que sua mãe insistia em mandar? Provavelmente desde o quarto ano. Aprendeu que seus cabelos louros platinados ficavam melhores ao vento que os desarrumava e dava-lhes um ar de não penteado do que quando eram manipulados por aquela poção horrenda. Não que isso tivesse alguma relação com Harry Potter, porque _não tinha_. Ou pelo menos Draco tentava se convencer disso todos os dias enquanto "penteava" as madeixas, assim como fazia agora.

- Não, vocês não estão desarrumados por causa da bicha da cicatriz, estão assim porque ficam mais atraentes e... Enfim ficam melhores! – resmungou para as próprias madeixas enquanto passava o pente de leve dentre elas. – É um absurdo pensar que foi por causa dele, eu só mudei um pouco com o passar dos anos... Ai! – exclamara quando o pente com que penteava o cabelo caiu sobre seu pé ainda descalço.

Aquela manhã definitivamente não começara bem para o louro. Depois de muito tropeçar – isso não era uma coisa normal, ele se perguntara muitas vezes se tinha bebido alguma coisa na noite anterior, mas chegara à conclusão de que estava tudo dando errado porque ele estava atrasado – ele finalmente conseguiu vestir os sapatos e pegar os seus materiais, para ir até a primeira aula.

- Mas... Qual é a primeira aula? – perguntara para o nada enquanto caminhava pelo corredor que levava às masmorras. Lembrara em seguida que só havia uma pessoa no sétimo ano que continuou na escola, que por acaso ele não mantinha contato freqüente: Mila Bulstrode. "Ela já deve estar na classe há essas horas... Eu vou ter que perguntar para algum professor. Saco" – Hei, McGonnagal! – gritara ao avistar a professora próxima à entrada de sua sala de aula. "Pelo menos sorte nisso eu tenho..."

- Sim, senhor Malfoy? – perguntara a professora ao avistar Draco, que estava um pouco ofegante.

- Er... Eu acordei atrasado professora, não recebi o meu horário. – respondeu o garoto, em seu habitual tom arrogante. - A senhora saberia me dizer qual é a primeira aula da Sonserina?

- Por acaso saberia sim. Sua aula é comigo, entre antes que eu esqueça que hoje é oprimeiro dia de aula. – ponderara a professora severamente ao rapaz, que fez uma careta quando esta se virou. – E não se esqueça de anotar os horários, pois eu não voltarei a te informá-los.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e entrou na sala, seguido pela professora. Nunca contara a ninguém, mas sua matéria preferida sempre fora Transfiguração. Apenas fingia preferir Poções e não costumava responder as questões durante a aula por puro orgulho. Aquele orgulho Sonserino. Mas este ano seria diferente. Ele não tinha mais motivos para esconder sua admiração pelas aulas da McGonnagal, seu pai não o obrigaria mais a fazer as coisas que ele fez. Ei, pensar no pai dele doía. Então Draco simplesmente concluiu seus pensamentos sobre o assunto, que se resumiam em ser ele mesmo e não o que o pai e a sociedade sempre exigiram dele; visto que a professora já estava fazendo a chamada, e passou a prestar atenção na aula. "O que os grifibobos fazem aqui?".

- Este ano, Sonserina terá Transfiguração com a Grifinória, visto que há muito poucos alunos Sonserinos e os Grifinórios são em maior número do que as outras duas casas. – explicara McGonnagal, ao observar que os alunos da Grifinória estamparam expressões de espanto nas caras. Alguns segundos em silêncio e murmúrios maldosos ecoaram pela sala que estava tranqüila até aquele momento. – Eles se resumem em Draco Malfoy e Mila Bulstrode, por favor, não sejam hipócritas! – conclui a professora aparentemente intrigada com seus alunos.

- Mas professora, o problema é o Malfoy! – resmungara Rony, que se calou em seguida ao receber um olhar mortífero da professora. – Er... Desculpe.

- Você não tem que se desculpar comigo Weasley, se desculpe com o senhor Malfoy. – respondeu a professora com um sorriso gracioso enfeitando os lábios.

- Não, prefiro não me desculpar então. – sibilara Rony, após desviar do olhar da professora e pegar o livro na mochila. – Esse idiota não merece porra nenhuma. – murmurara somente a Harry e Hermione.

- Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória por sua falta de educação, Weasley. Eu pude te ouvir. – disse a professora séria; Malfoy sorria maliciosamente enquanto as orelhas de Rony começavam a ficarem vermelhas. – Agora comecemos a estudar, abram os livros na página 9, no tópico "Transfiguração Avançada" e leiam, por favor.

A classe inundou em um silêncio absoluto. Não que todos estivessem lendo, alguns escreviam nos cantos dos livros, outros observavam adoravelmente o nada e alguns até cochilavam moderadamente. Mas Hermione lia o texto, muito concentrada. Tá, ela já o havia lido algumas vezes antes. Não que isso a impedisse de ler novamente. Rony e Harry liam vagarosamente, hora desviando a atenção da leitura, hora parecendo ligeiramente interessados. Neville já havia acabado de ler o texto e girava a varinha entre os dedos, e Malfoy, que acabara de ler logo depois de Neville, observava Mila Bulstrode ao seu lado com olhares que expressavam absoluto nojo.

"Ótimo." – pensou rabugento – "Aturar essa feiosa o ano todo ao meu lado em todas as aulas vai ser muito divertido" – se mexeu na cadeira, desconfortável com a situação, e acabou batendo seu cotovelo no livro, o derrubando. – "Merda, o que aconteceu comigo hoje?" – pensava enquanto abaixava-se para pegar o livro, não reparando em alguns olhares que recaíam sobre ele.

"Como são lerdos, ainda não acabaram de ler". – pensava Hermione enquanto observava todos na classe, quando reparou que Draco se abaixava para pegar o livro. – "Estranho, não está me parecendo tão assustador enfrentar detenção com ele." – e um sorriso tímido para si própria se formou nas feições da garota. "Ele pode estar diferente. Mas pode não estar. E eu prometi ontem a noite não divagar a existência dele hoje. Droga." – chacoalhou a cabeça e desfez o sorriso rapidamente. Virou para frente e percebeu que Minerva agora se encontrava de pé, pronta para explicar a matéria.

- Como vocês puderam observar, esse tipo de Transfiguração é diferente do que temos visto até agora. Estamos acostumados a transfigurar animais ou objetos, mas daqui pra frente vamos transfigurar a nós mesmos. – concluiu com um tom levemente descontraído. – Por favor, alguém gostaria de ser meu voluntário para essa aula?

Silêncio. Claro, ninguém era louco de tentar se transformar em alguma coisa e nunca mais voltar ao normal. Todos fingiam observar a janela, se encolhiam nas cadeiras, abriam os livros e fingiam-se mergulhados na leitura mais profunda de suas vidas. Mas duas pessoas levantaram a mão. Uma já era de se esperar, claro, a queridinha da professora como provavelmente metade da classe pensara. Mas o que o Malfoy estava fazendo com o braço levantado também? Ele nunca tinha sido voluntário para nenhuma aula de transfiguração. A professora McGonnagal virou o rosto na direção do louro e o observou profundamente, sorriu e então chamou os dois á frente da sala.

- Podem vir, Granger, Malfoy. – os dois se levantaram, se encararam e seguiram á frente da sala. – Quero que se transformem em animais, fica a critério de vocês em qual. Mas acho que pra começar um animalgrande seria mais fácil para ambos. – e ajeitou os oclinhos no nariz. – Vocês sabem o que fazer, estava no livro. Primeiro você, Granger.

- Sim, professora. – respondeu Hermione, um pouco aflita. Deu um passo a frente de Malfoy e fechou os olhos em sinal de concentração. Sabia como fazer, estava tudo no livro. Tinha que desejar mais que tudo ser o que pretendia se transformar, e recitar algumas palavras, com um movimento de varinha específico. Parecia bem fácil, mas não era. "No que eu vou me transformar? Droga! Acho que vou tentar um... Hipógrifo! É qualquer coisa!".

Chacoalhou a varinha e murmurou o que leu no livro alguns minutos antes. Mas... Nada havia acontecido. "O que tá acontecendo, droga!". Tentou de novo, dessa vez, falando mais alto, mas nada acontecera novamente.

- Er... Professora, eu acho que não consigo. – admitiu sem graça, após duas tentativas mais.

- Tudo bem, Srta. Granger, nós ainda vamos treinar esse tipo de magia durante muito tempo. – e sorriu carinhosamente para Hermione, indicando que deveria sentar-se agora. – Malfoy, sua vez. – disse McGonnagal, lançando-lhe um olhar frio e virando para sentar-se em sua mesa.

- Certo, professora. – respondeu Draco, um tanto seguro de si. Já havia ouvido falar nesse tipo de transfiguração. "Talvez animais só exijam um pouco mais de concentração. Acho que vou tentar um lobo... Não pode ser tão difícil".

Fechou os olhos também em sinal de concentração, e chacoalhou a varinha sem fazer nenhum ruído, visto que já dominava perfeitamente feitiços não-verbais. Pensou insistentemente na figura de um lobo que vira uma vez em um livro, com o pêlo mesclado de cinza e branco e os olhos azuis acinzentados, assim como os próprios. Sentiu um frio repentino invadir seu corpo, enquanto a classe inteira observava a cena curiosa.

Foi quando de repente, os cabelos de Draco se alongaram e mudaram de textura, no lugar de seu nariz e de sua boca surgira um focinho longo com dentes afiados, e seu corpo ia diminuindo de tamanho. Sua varinha caiu com um estrondo no chão quando suas mãos se transformaram em patas com unhas também afiadas, e suas pernas e pés diminuíam transformando-se nas patas dianteiras do lobo. Ele caíra de quatro no chão, os olhos de lobo idênticos aos originais miravam a classe que parecia horrorizada com a cena, e com seus novos ouvidos aguçados ele pode ouvir Minerva falando friamente, como se antes achasse que ele não fosse capaz: "Trinta pontos para Sonserina".

Minerva apontou a própria varinha para Draco, ainda na forma de lobo, e o garoto voltou a sua forma original, mas com o cabelo desarrumado e as roupas amarrotadas, o que arrancou alguns suspiros silenciosos de algumas garotas. A professora o mirou um tanto espantada, e com o tom de voz mais seco que pode arranjar perguntou:

- Onde aprendeu isso, Sr. Malfoy?

- No livro que acabei de ler, professora. – respondeu o louro com desdém, dirigindo-se à sua cadeira.

- Deve ter aprendido com o papai comensal dele... – murmurou Rony para os amigos, um tanto inquieto com a transformação de Draco.

- Rony, talvez ele tenha mesmo aprendido com o livro... – respondeu Hermione, no mesmo murmúrio de Rony.

- Se nem você conseguiu, Mione! – disse Harry, entrando na conversa. – Acho muito provável que tenha sido com o pai dele mesmo...

- Silêncio! – ordenara McGonnagal, bravia com os tantos cochichos que corriam pela classe, enquanto Malfoy girava a varinha entre os dedos, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – Ou vocês querem que eu tire mais pontos da Grifinória?

O silêncio tomou conta da classe por alguns instantes, enquanto a professora ajeitava alguns papéis na mesa. Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolhavam intrigados, enquanto o resto da sala fingia prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse Draco ou a própria Minerva.

- Estão dispensados. – finalizou a professora com o tom de voz normalizado. – E não quero que tentem esse tipo de feitiço fora das minhas aulas, as conseqüências podem ser sérias.

Todos levantaram apressados arrumando os materiais, não viam a hora de saírem logo dali. A próxima aula do sétimo ano da Grifinória seria só depois do almoço, Feitiços. Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham o resto da manhã livre para o que quisessem fazer.

- Ei gente, o que vocês acham de a gente passar o resto da manhã no jardim? – disse Rony empolgado, enquanto caminhavam no corredor da sala de Transfiguração. – E o que foi, Mione? – perguntara preocupado para a garota, que estava com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Nada não, Rony. – esboçara um sorriso. "Porque eu não consegui me transformar?" – E eu acho que não estou com muita vontade de ficar no jardim hoje, tá um pouco frio... – "Que mentira mais estúpida, tá um sol infernal lá fora...".

- Ah, claro! E eu sou um gnomo com gripe... – ironizou Rony, enquanto chegavam perto do saguão de entrada.

- É porque você não conseguiu de transformar, Mione? – perguntara Harry, que até aquele momento estava só observando a conversa.

- Não, gente... Não é nada, e vão lá pra fora que eu vou dar uma passada na biblioteca pra pegar alguns livros. – esboçara outro sorriso, que soara um pouco mais verdadeiro que o outro, visto que os dois assentiram e seguiram para o jardim.

"Foi só a primeira aula Hermione, a primeira tentativa... E daí que o Malfoy conseguiu? Ele que se dane." – pensava enquanto passava pelos corredores apurados de alunos, quando de repente trombou com a última pessoa que gostaria de encontrar naquele momento: Severus Snape.

- É melhor prestar mais atenção enquanto está andando, Srta. Granger - disse o professor com seu usual tom de escárnio. - E não se esqueça, hoje às nove, na minha sala. - sorriu maliciosamente e seguiu o caminho das masmorras.

"Nunca o odiei tanto, porque atrapalhar meu dia dessa maneira?" - continuava pensando enquanto chegava na biblioteca, e avistava a segunda pior pessoa para se ver em um dia ruim: Draco Malfoy.- "Ótimo, e lá se vai o meu sossego pelo ralo". - pensou com ironia ao observar o louro a escrever raivosamente em um pergaminho e se sentou em uma mesa bem escondida na biblioteca, sua preferida.

O fora fazer ali mesmo? Na verdade nada. Estava mesmo era fugindo das perguntas bestas de Harry e Rony. Estava de mau humor, por que sempre tinham de se intrometer? Às vezes era melhor ficar só. E era disso que ela realmente precisava. Passou algum tempo ali, fazendo nada, com um livro aberto à sua frente, até que seus olhos se voltaram para um certo Malfoy que ainda escrevia em seu pergaminho. "O que será que ele tanto escreve?" - pensou - "E que me importa? Não tenho nada que me meter na vida desse babaca". Resolveu então se voltar ao livro, afinal, não havia passado nem do primeiro parágrafo.

Alguns muitos minutos depois, Malfoy guardava seu pergaminho na mochila e saía da biblioteca apressado, sem perceber que o mesmo havia caído antes dele se retirar. Estava atrasado pra Herbologia. "Que matéria idiota, Herbologia." – pensava irritado – "Se eu pudesse tinha desistido dela há muitos tempo... Saco."

Enquanto o louro corria pra chegar a tempo em sua aula, Hermione ainda estava na biblioteca, tentando ler aquele livro gigante que tinha escolhido sem nem ver o título. Afinal, era isso que ela fazia. Como conseguiria ler um livro tão grande e chato se soubesse do que se tratava? Ela não era tão anormal assim quanto todos pensavam. "Ei, o que é aquilo no chão?" – pensou ao avistar um pergaminho no chão da biblioteca. "Parece o pergaminho do Malfoy..."- e um súbito sorriso malicioso se fez em seus lábios. - "Vamos ver sobre o que ele tanto escreve..."

Não, ela não era má. Era curiosa e mais nada. Sabia que estava errada. Mas... Não podia perder essa oportunidade única. E é lógico que devolveria o pergaminho ao garoto assim que terminasse de lê-lo. "Que mal tem nisso? Não deve ter nada que eu não possa saber escrito aqui" - e sorriu maliciosamente de novo, mas parou assim que percebeu que aquele sorriso era muito parecia muito com os que Draco costumava dar. Saiu da biblioteca com pressa, queria chegar logo no dormitório para que pudesse abrir o pergaminho sem que ninguém a perturbasse. Disse a senha a Mulher Gorda, atravessou a sala comunal às pressas, dando graças à Merlin que ela se encontrava vazia e subiu as escadas para o dormitório, que também estava vazio. - "Estou com sorte hoje..." - pensou com um sorriso nos lábios, ja começando a ler o que o garoto escrevera.

_Primeiro de Setembro._

_Escrever. Nunca gostei muito de escrever. Claro, redações sempre foram necessárias, mas nunca escrevi sobre eu mesmo. Nunca pensei em fazer isso, e nunca tive vontade. Parece ridículo o estar fazendo agora, mas eu preciso... Contar isso a alguém, ou a alguma coisa. C__ontar o quanto fui idiota em nunca ter dado importância à tudo que me foi proporcionado. _

_Aquela tarde. A tarde em que eu vi meu pai sendo morto por um dementador. O vi dando um beijo na testa de minha mãe, mas ele não veio me abraçar, tampouco dizer que sentiria minha falta. Não que eu realmente achasse que ele fosse capaz de sentir minha falta. Ele não sentiria, tampouco sentiria de minha mãe. E aquilo doía. Ela estava aos prantos, como nunca a vi. Porque diabos as coisas tinham de ser desse jeito? Abracei-a forte e fechei os olhos, segurando as lágimas que insistiam em cair. Malfoys não choram. Que piada. Todos choram. E sou homem suficiente para admitir que eu choro também._

Hermione hesitou em continuar a leitura. Por mais que sua curiosidade estivesse torturando-a por dentro, não sabia se devia realmente continuar lendo os relatos pessoais de Draco. Havia achado que era besteira o que ele passara aquele tempo escrevendo, mas acada linha que lia, sentia cada vez mais compaixão pelo garoto que sempre odiou. E isso não era certo. Guardou o pergaminho na mochila e foi até o banheiro, lavar o rosto. Já estava perto da hora do almoço, tinha que decidir logo se leria ou não o fim da "carta" do garoto.

- Que se dane, eu quero ler e vou ler! Se fosse _meu_ o pergaminho ele leria também!- murmurou para si mesma, antes de voltar ao quarto, se jogar na cama e pegar o pergaminho de volta.

_Foi uma morte rápida. E não é fácil escrever isso, embora eu ache que se eu tivesse ficado muito mais tempo ali não aguentaria. Depois daquele dia as coisas mudaram em casa. Minha mãe estava sempre ao meu lado, chorava de vez em quando, mas disfarçava suas lágrimas quando eu chegava perto dela. Ela queria que eu achasse que ela era forte, e que estava feliz ao meu lado. Mas não era verdade. Ela não era forte, e tampouco se sentia feliz, eu podia ver isso em seus olhos. Quando eu perguntava o que havia acontecido, ela sempre me respondia que era por causa do meu julgamento, que estava preocupada com o que aconteceria comigo. Porque, além de matarem meu pai, ainda queriam me julgar por ser um comensal. Não nego que eu tinha a Marca Negra. Tinha mesmo, ou achava que tinha? Descobriria isso mais tarde._

_Mais tarde eu digo, uma semana depois. Meu julgamento, no Ministério da Magia, sob olhares de uma boa parte da alta comunidade bruxa. Scrimgeour não tinha cara de bons amigos, e quando eu adentrei por aquela porta, seguido por minha mãe, eu me senti horrível. Aquele lugar era angustiante, e sentar na cadeira onde meu pai havia sido condenado era mais angustiante ainda. Ouvi todas as baboseiras de início de julgamento, ouvi do que estava sendo acusado, e por um segundo desejei ir de vez pra Azkaban, apodrecer com os dementadores. Um segundo dura pouco, não sou tão ridículo a esse ponto._

"Eu não sabia que ele tinha sido julgado... Deve ter sido realmente difícil" - pensava Hermione, enquanto fazia uma careta direcionada ao último trecho que lera. - "Era de se esperar".

_Foi então que minha mãe foi chamada para depor a meu favor. A partir daquele momento eu percebi que estive sendo um idiota durante toda a minha vida._

"Demorou hein?" - ria-se a morena, que embora estivesse sentindo um pouco de pena do garoto, não conseguia não rir de certos comentários que o louro escrevera em seu desabafo.

_Tudo o que ela disse? A verdade, nada mais que a verdade. Que sim, eu sempre anciara ser um Comensal da Morte, que sim, eu sempre quis seguir Voldemort assim como meu pai e que não, eu não havia me tornado um Comensal de verdade. Não eu não havia, e dessa nem eu mesmo sabia. Me cortou o coração vê-la chorando daquela maneira. Ela soluçava enquanto falava, dizia repetitivamente que demorara anos para encontrar a contra-maldição, até que eu pedi que trouxessem água pra ela. Onde estava a educação desse Ministro idiota?_

_Ela se acalmou então. Ouvi coisas que eu nunca imaginara que pudessem ser verdade. Ela passou três longos anos pesquisando maneiras de eu não receber a Marca Negra. Segundo ela, maneiras de me livrar de tudo o que ela tinha sofrido. Planejou maliciosamente como colocaria a contra maldição em prática e na tarde do dia em que eu receberia a Marca Negra, ela fez tudo o que o livro indicava. Mas é claro, ninguém acreditou na versão dela dos fatos. Ninguém mais tinha a Marca Negra. Podiam alegar que eu a tinha e que ela sumiu junto com todas as outras. E foi o que fizeram. É tão prazeroso desse jeito ver Malfoys sofrendo? O que se ganha com isso?_

_Choro. Ela chorava mais do que nunca, e aquelas correntes não me deixavam ir até lá. Ela gritava que queria o melhor pra mim. Que me amava mais que tudo no mundo. Que eu era o único filho dela. Que ela não poderia deixar que nada de ruim acontecesse comigo. Que preferia ir à Azkaban em meu lugar. Que morreria por mim. Foi então que meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. "O que eu fiz?" - pensei. Eu não sabia de tudo isso, nada do eu havia feito durante toda a minha vida havia sido justo, eu a tratava como uma qualquer. E eu a amava. Aquelas lágrimas com gosto amargo de arrependimento já chegavam aos meu lábios, e eu quis gritar, quis morrer, quis me livrar daquelas correntes o mais rápido possível. Mas eu não podia fazer nada. Nada. Nada que pudesse acabar com a dor da pessoa que mais me amou no mundo. Não podia ser verdade._

Uma lágrima corria pelo olho direito de Hermione, que se sentiu ridiculamente mesquinha por alguns segundos. Não sabia o quando o garoto sofrera. E não, não adiantava alegar que ele merecia, porque essa dor ninguém merece. Nem mesmo o pior dos vilões. E ela sabia disso. Mas o que mais a fazia sentir compaixão era o fato de ele não assumir nenhum desses sentimentos, nenhuma dor, nenhuma lágrima. De guardar todos os ressentimentos para si próprio e para um pergaminho. Era de cortar o coração.

_Foi quando eu ouvi uma voz conhecida. Um pouco cansada, um tanto acolhedora. "Veritaserum. Dê a poção à Sra. Malfoy". Dumbledore esteve lá o tempo todo, assistindo ao julgamento. Eu que nunca gostei do velho até achei ele camarada. Na verdade, eu só não dei um beijo nele porque estava preso na cadeira. Um senhorzinho de cara feia saiu do seu respectivolugar e passaram longos minutos até que ele voltasse, nos quais só se ouviam os soluços de minha mãe e o barulho de minhas correntes se mexendo. Quando o velho voltou, com o frasquinho com o líquido transparente, minha mãe já não soluçava e nem chorava mais. Exalava uma tranquilidade imensa, que impressionou até Scrimgeour._

_"...e a contra-maldição funcionou perfeitamente, visto que a Marca aparentemente estava lá, mas em forma de Magia Branca e não do que deveria realmente ser. Consegui enganar a todos durante todo esse tempo, até mesmo o próprio Lord." - completou ela, após explicar o que eu já tinha dito antes. Fui abssolvido, e ela terá de prestar serviços à comunidade bruxa, pelo fato de também ter sido uma comensal. Quando me soltaram daquelas correntes, não pude me conter ao correr e abraçá-la como se fosse a última vez que o fizesse. E mesmo..._

A 'carta' acabava aí. Talvez ele quisesse continuá-la. Ela tinha que devolver logo. Mas... O que ele faria quando descobrisse que estava com ela? Talvez a mataria. - "Não" - Talvez a estuporaria. - "Pode ser" - Talvez a odiaria mais do que já odeia. - "Com certeza". - E porque o fato de ele odiá-la mais do que o normal a machucava? Ela também o odiava. Odiava mesmo? Não sabia mais. Como era possível odiar alguém que sofreu tanto desse jeito? Ajeitou as vestes e guardou o pergaminho na mochila, planejando alguma maneira de entregá-lo a Draco sem que o mesmo percesse.

* * *

Já estava quase no fim da aula. "Graças a Merlin" - pensava Draco, enquanto já começava a limpar o que havia sujado. "Ainda não consegui ver utilidade nessa matéria idiota, como eu O-D-E-I-O Herbologia..." 

- Malfoy, tá tudo bem? - perguntou Mila Bulstrode, enquanto observava Draco tentando insistentemente vestir a luva esquerda na mão direita.

- Porque não estaria? - retrucou o garoto friamente, até que percebeu o que estava fazendo e ruborizou um pouco. - Foi só uma distração, que te importa isso?

- Nada, só achei que você estivesse sentindo falta de todo o pessoal, assim como eu estou. - disse a garota, de modo indiferente. - Já me peguei várias vezes fazendo coisas desse tipo.

- Eu não faço coisas estúpidas, já disse que foi uma distração. - disse Draco, insistindo em esconder sua fustração pelo fato de não ter mais seus amigos por perto.

- Só achei que pudéssemos tentar ser amigos. - respondeu a garota de cabeça baixa, quase num múrmurio, enquanto ruborizava.

- Então é isso? - perguntou Draco dando um sorrisinho malicioso, típico de sua linhagem. - Bom, pode ser. Acho... - a garota levantou a cabeça com um sorriso estampado no rosto, e Draco pôde reparar que ela não era tão feia da maneira que sempre achara.

"Acho que estou doente, só pode ser." - pensou em seguida.

O sinal tocou, indicando o fim da aula. Draco deu graças novamente e, prezando sua educação e cavalheirismo, esperou Mila arrumar suas coisas para que pudessem seguir até o Salão Principal para o tão esperado almoço. Não tão esperado assim, mas qualquer coisa que o tirasse daquelas estufas fedorentas seria de bom grado. Seguiram o caminho até um corredor que ficava perto do Salão Principal juntos, e lá se separam, pois Mila tinha de guardar umas coisas em seu dormitório.

"Melhor assim."

Draco continuou seu caminho pelo corredor supostamente deserto, até que esbarrou em alguém. Aquele cheiro lhe era familiar.

- Olha por onde anda Granger! - disse o garoto de modo mal educado. - Ei, o que você colocou na minha bolsa? - perguntou ao perceber que Hermione tirava a mão de sua mochila.

"Não, ele viu! Droga, droga, mil vezes droga!" - pensava a garota enquanto tentava formular rapidamente em sua cabeça uma desculpa que pudesse esconder o fato de que ela havia lido o pergaminho.

- Você tá louco? O que eu poderia ter pego daí? - disse nervosamente, tentando parecer convincente. Draco abriu o bolso da mochila e viu que o lugar de onde ela havia tirado a mão, estava o pergaminho, dobrado de modo diferente.

- Você leu isso? - gritou o garoto empurrando Hermione contra a parede, aparentemente muito nervoso. - Responde sua sangue-ruim maldita! - berrou mais alto ainda, totalmente sem controle.

- Eu achei no chão Malfoy, eu te juro que... - tentava argumentar Hermione, mas foi interrompida por Draco:

- Você não jura nada! Você leu ou não? - perguntou o louro já mais nervoso do que estava, apertando os ombros de Hermione com força, de modo que ficasse cara a cara com ela.

- Li... - começou a garota, sentindo a respiração ofegante do garoto em seu rosto. - E se você não me soltar agora a escola toda vai ficar sabendo o que tá escrito nisso aí... - completou quase num murmúrio, com medo da reação de Draco.

O garoto se afastou rapidamente de Hermione, com um expressão de fúria estampada no rosto e um olhar indecifrável, que deram a Hermione a leve impressão que de que ele poderia matá-la a qualquer momento. Draco cuspiu no chão, limpou as mãos nas vestes e disse com desgosto:

- Se eu ficar sabendo que você falou sobre isso pra alguém... - parou, respirou como se estivesse procurando controle e completou - Eu te mato com todo o prazer.

- Você não ia querer ir pra Azkaban depois de todo o trabalho que sua mãe teve pra... - mas foi interrompida por Draco, que a puxou pelo braço e tampou sua boca com toda a grosseria que pode encontrar.

- Já te disse pra calar a boca! - ele gritou antes que ela pudesse concluir a frase. Hermione se contorcia para tentar soltar-se de Draco, e cada gota da compaixão que ela havia sentido por ele minutos antes descia pelo ralo. Como pode acreditar que ele não era mais aquele idiota de sempre? Não disse que não era educado machucar garotas? O que ele estava fazendo então?

- Solta ela, Malfoy! - um berro vindo do fim do corredor denunciava que Rony estava à caminho. Draco afrouxou a força com que apertava o braço de Hermione, como se tivesse se acalmado e se aproximou de seu rosto, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Não se atreva a contar Granger... - se era pra parecer uma ordem, ele havia fingido muito mal. Estava mais para um pedido, que na visão de Hermione só não fora acompanhado de um por favor pois ele era orgulhoso demais pra isso. - A gente se vê. -concluiu indiferente, e se virou e seguiu o corredor à passos largos, antes que Rony chegasse e iniciasse uma briga.

"Porque ele tem que ser desse jeito?" - pensava a garota, enquanto Rony se aproximava. - "Eu estava realmente acreditando que ele estava diferente, capaz de _sentir _alguma coisa... Mas... Continua sendo o mesmo grosso que ele..."

- Oi Rony... - disse calmamente, quando o garoto postou-se ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem com você Mione? O que ele te fez? - perguntou Rony afobado, aparentemente preocupado com a amiga. - Eu vou espancar aquele maldito!

- Calma, Rony, eu tô bem, ele não me fez nada. - respondeu indiferente. Como odiava essa mania de superproteção de Rony, porque ele não ficava atrás de Gina?

- Mesmo? - insistiu o ruivo, e a garota assentiu com a cabeça. - Ele parecia estar querendo te machucar, Mione...

- Não estava, Rony. - esboçou um sorriso preocupado, que aparentemente fez Rony esquecer de insistir mais uma vez. - Vamos indo, então?

- Vamos. - conclui sem emoção, e seguiram o corredor juntos.

"Porque é que as coisas têm que ser desse jeito? Ele não é assim, eu sei que não. Eu _li_ que não. Mas porque ele age desse jeito, eu poderia simplesmente oferecer um ombro... Ei, que diabos eu tô pensando! Ombro amigo? Depois disso? Só depois de desculpas, e ajoelhado ainda por cima! E só não conto pra ninguém porque eu respeito a dor dele. Espero que ele esqueça que eu existo, pelo menos nos próximos três meses."

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do corredor, Draco observava Hermione seguir o seu caminho ao lado de Rony com desgosto, e aproveitava para seguir o seu também.

"Porque é que as coisas têm que ser desse jeito? Ela realmente não precisava ter pegado esse papel maldito... Eu poderia ter contado pess... Ei, até parece que eu contaria algo pra ela! Ela pode ser de confiança, afinal, grifinórios são fiéis, mas eu nunca contaria alguma coisa praquela sangue-ruim maldita... Não importa que ela cheire morango, não importa que o cabelo dela esteja diferente hoje... Nossa, o cabelo dela tá diferente..." - esboçou um sorriso irônico - "E porque eu ainda reparo nessas coisas? O melhor que eu tenho a fazer é esquecer que ela existe. Depois de tudo que ela já sabe, vai ser difícil conseguir incomodar ela de novo. É, é isso, esquecer que ela existe, pelo menos nos próximos três meses".

* * *

**N/A: **deu vontade de colocar o nome desse cap como "Confissões de um Adolescente em Crise" hehehehhe... mas eu coloquei esse aí mesmo, sem criatividade, porque eu quero postar esse aí logo pra começar o outro. E à proposito, eu "fiz" um capa pra fic, nao fico lá aqueeeeeeelas coisas, mas dá pro gasto... só tenho que achar algum site pra dexar e tals... hehehe... 

Proximo cap em tempo indefinido. nao sei o tamanho, só sei mais ou menos o que vai ter. espero que tenham gostado desse (eu já disse que nao gostei muito né, mas enfim.)

até a proxima...


	5. Perto Demais

**N/A: **Eu escrevi esse capítulo relativamente rápido, mas ele ficou bom no meu ponto de vista. Introduz perfeitamente o modo com que eu quero levar a história. Não sei se vocês vão gostar, talvez achem um pouco repetitivo e chato (está quase sem falas), mas... Ah! Leiam logo, vai! E eu imploro, REVIEWS! Olha, o próximo capítulo só vai sair se a fic chegar a pelo menos 23 reviews... Bom, já falei demais, chega! Boa leitura, e até a próxima (creio eu que não muito em breve xD).

E à propósito, ele está pequeno em relação aos outros. E os outros serão pequenos também. Porque ficam mais fáceis de serem escritos, o que resulta em atualizações mais rápidas. (o que tem que resultar em MAIS REVIEWS!)

**

* * *

Capítulo 5 – Perto Demais**

"_O primeiro beijo, seja isso bem claro,  
não o dão os lábios, mas sim os olhos."  
(P.B.Shelley)_

O almoço passara rápido. Hermione agradeceu aos céus pelo fato de Rony não ter contado nada do que ele havia visto a Harry, ou teria que explicar as coisas direito - Harry não aceitava ouvir mentiras esfarrapadas. Claro, porque ele tinha um poder sobrenatural de saber quando as pessoas mentiam pra ele, exceto quando ele realmente precisava saber.

As aulas da tarde também passaram rápido. Talvez porque elas fossem fáceis e divertidas, ou talvez porque Hermione tivesse uma detenção pra cumprir durante a noite, com Malfoy. Porque é claro, quanto mais se deseja que o tempo passe devagar, mais rápido ele passa.

Draco, que não tinha aula à tarde, decidiu ficar à toa no jardim, com seu pergaminho. Não que ele tenha conseguido escrever alguma coisa, não conseguiria sabendo que _ela_ tinha lido. Era só uma desculpa esfarrapada pra ficar bem longe de todo mundo, pra pensar em coisas fúteis. Ou apenas para observar coisas que ele nunca tinha prestado atenção. Mal sabia ele que no verão não havia flores, tampouco sabia que existiam borboletas tão belas.

Foi quando uma delas pousou em seu braço esquerdo, que jazia sobre seu joelho. Era uma beleza exótica, singular, que ele nunca havia visto. Suas asas amarelo furta-cor, que se movimentavam cada vez mais devagar com uma leveza extraordinária, lhe faziam lembrar de... "Granger. Por que essa menina idiota não sai da minha cabeça?" – indagou-se o loiro, olhando de esguelha para o pergaminho jogado ao seu lado – "Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa pra parar de lembrar dela, porra!" – levantou-se enervado, agarrando o pergaminho e sem querer espantando a linda borboleta. E foi então que, vendo-a voar pra longe assustada, se sentiu a pior das criaturas do mundo.

"Então é isso que eu faço com as pessoas?" – murmurou, desanimado.

A ficha finalmente caiu.

Não era o mundo que estava errado. Não eram as pessoas que eram idiotas, que não eram capazes. Não eram os seus amigos que não costumavam lhe dar valor suficiente.

O problema era com _ele._

Ele precisava mudar. Mais do que já havia mudado. Não era suficiente que ele não fosse um comensal, que ele fosse bom, que ele admitisse que gostava de coisas que não deveria. Isso ele já havia feito. Ele tinha que consertar todos os seus erros. Tinha que se desculpar por tudo que havia feito. Não lhe importava o fato de que Malfoys não se desculpavam, ele já não se considerava um Malfoy há muito tempo.

E ele sabia exatamente por onde começar.­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

- Mione, que horas você vai cumprir a detenção? – perguntou Harry, enquanto jogava xadrez com Rony, na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

- Às nove. – respondeu a garota indiferentemente, que observava o jogo deles de uma poltrona próxima com Bichento no colo. - Por falar nisso, faltam só vinte minutos, é melhor eu ir andando... – concluiu levantando-se e dirigindo-se ao retrato.

- Quer que a gente te acompanhe? – perguntou Rony, com aquele jeito protetor inconfundível que Hermione tanto odiava.

- É melhor não, o Snape pode pegar no pé de vocês... – disse sem jeito, a última coisa que queria era a companhia deles, embora não gostasse de admitir isso.

- Certo então, boa sorte! – sorriu Rony, enquanto Harry deu um aceno tímido, tendo percebido que ela não queria que eles a acompanhassem.

Hermione enfim saiu do Salão Comunal. Seguia em passos lentos para as masmorras, refletindo sobre tudo o que acontecera até aquela hora desde que chegara à Hogwarts. Tudo parecia tão... Chato. Tedioso era a palavra certa, na verdade. Não que ela não estivesse feliz por Voldemort ter sido derrotado, porque ela estava, é claro. Mas não havia mais preocupações, intrigas, mistérios a serem resolvidos; e ela havia se acostumado com isso tudo, com a vida de aventuras que eles levavam. Agora eram só eles e os livros. E isso significava que ela precisava mudar seu jeito de viver.

"É insuportavelmente chato." – pensava, lembrando de todas as coisas que fez durante o dia. Lógico que se divertira, como não se divertir com Harry e Rony do lado? Mas foi uma diversão vazia, momentânea. Ela precisava de mais, ela _queria_ mais. Não estava bem consigo mesma. Pensou nos seus quase dezoito anos e logo lhe veio à cabeça aquele assunto que sempre a pegava de surpresa, que sempre a deixava sem saída.

"Talvez alguém pra amar seja o que eu realmente precise." – admitiu para si mesma. Mas logo lembrou que não sabia amar; não dessa maneira. O único amor que ela conhecia era aquele sentimento familiar, ou mesmo o de amigo, que ela ofertava ao moreno e ao ruivo com quem passara praticamente toda a vida. Nunca havia se apaixonado de verdade por alguém. Claro, ela tinha consciência de já ter gostado um pouco de Rony, mas aos 13 anos não se tem muita noção do que é amar de verdade.

"Eu odeio o amor." – murmurou em seguida, desanimada.

Mas não, ela não odiava. Ela mal conhecia. Na verdade o que ela tinha era _medo_. Medo de não saber o que fazer, de se machucar, de talvez um dia amar demais. Porque o amor é uma coisa irracional e inexplicável. Coisa que ela nunca aprenderia com os livros. E isso fez com que pra ela, tal sentimento se tornasse a coisa mais assustadora do mundo.

- Boa noite Srta. Granger. – disse o Professor Snape maliciosamente, esperando Hermione na porta de sua sala e a tirando de seus devaneios. A garota chacoalhou a cabeça levemente e parou.

- Onde... Ah! Boa noite, Professor. – respondeu distraidamente, por um momento havia esquecido da detenção e de onde estava indo.

- Que bom que não se atrasou dessa vez. – sorriu sadicamente – O Sr. Malfoy está te esperando lá dentro, ele sabe o que é pra ser feito.

- Certo. – respondeu Hermione indiferente.

- Volto às onze horas, e... – outro sorriso malicioso, antes de dar às costas a garota e ir embora. – Boa sorte.

"Acho que vou precisar" – pensou antes de entrar no escritório úmido de Snape, que ficava nas masmorras. A primeira coisa que pôde reparar foi na escrivaninha, que aparentemente precisava ser arrumada. E a segunda...

Draco Malfoy, tirando os frascos de poções dos armários de Snape e colocando-os em uma mesinha de mogno. E ele aparentemente os organizava em ordem alfabética, porque pegava os frascos e lia (com certa dificuldade) seus rótulos para depois colocá-los na mesinha. Hermione ficara boquiaberta com a atitude do garoto, que nem ao menos a esperou – como certamente teria feito – para começar a arrumar as coisas.

Mas, sem dúvida, o que mais a deixara admirada era o fato de ele estar parecendo muito mais bonito do que ela já havia admitido que ele era. Sua concentração no serviço tirou a concentração de Hermione. Ela observava os lábios do garoto movendo-se enquanto ele lia os rótulos dos frascos, observava o modo com que ele arrumava o cabelo que insistia em atrapalhar-lhe a visão. Então observou os frascos enfileirados na mesa e se lembrou que deveria estar ajudando-o.

- Malfoy? – disse timidamente, ainda na porta do escritório.

- Olá, Granger. – ele respondeu distraído, sem ao menos olhar pra ela, como se tivesse percebido que ela estava observando-o a alguns segundo trás.

- E então, quer ajuda? – ela perguntou, fingindo-se indiferente.

- Ah, não, não precisa. – Draco virou-se para Hermione e sorriu timidamente, provavelmente o primeiro sorriso sincero que ele ofereceu à garota. – Esse aqui eu já tô quase terminando, você pode começar a escrivaninha, se quiser.

- Certo. – respondeu Hermione, confusa. "O que deu nele? E como pode ficar tão lindo quando sorri?" – pensou, logo se arrependeu – "De novo pensando nele, Hermione? E o que ele te fez de manhã, onde fica?" – chacoalhou a cabeça de leve e virou-se para a escrivaninha, que realmente precisava ser arrumada.

Por mais que tentasse negar, Hermione sabia que já não odiava mais Draco. Tampouco gostava dele, claro, mas o ódio que costumava sentir já não se mostrava presente. Talvez ele tivesse sido trocado por pena. Pena de tudo que Draco viveu. Pelo menos era assim que ela gostava de pensar.

Ambos passaram longos minutos terminando suas devidas tarefas, no mais gritante dos silêncios. As únicas coisas que podiam ser ouvidas eram o barulho dos frascos que Draco agora guardava nas estantes do armário, e o barulho dos papéis que Hermione ajeitava na escrivaninha. Por mais estranho que aquilo fosse, nenhum dos dois ousava quebrá-lo. Era, no mais íntimo de cada um, como um momento de trégua, em que um podia ajudar o outro sem que parecesse errado.

Draco, que havia acabado de terminar com as estantes, seguiu na direção da escrivaninha, onde Hermione ainda arrumava as coisas e, sem dizer uma palavra, começou a ajudá-la. Para ele, era como se uma pequena parcela de seu pedido de desculpas estivesse sendo paga. Claro, ele sabia que teria que pedir desculpas do modo habitual, mas depois de tantas grosserias uma gentileza não cairia mal.

Hermione se perguntava o que estava acontecendo realmente. Para ela, aquela detenção seria o próprio inferno, horrível, mas estava sendo pateticamente agradável. Era estranho como Draco poderia ser tão grosso e parecer tão gentil. A cada vez que ela acidentalmente esbarrava sua mão na dele, podia sentir o quão quente ele era. Aquelas mãos que pareceram tão frias anteriormente agora exalavam um calor estranho, tentador.

Ela então, propositalmente, esbarrou sua mão na de Draco. O rapaz não a moveu, com o pensamento de que ela afastaria sua mão da dele como vinha fazendo até aquela hora. Mas ela não afastou. Passaram-se um minuto, dois, e eles continuaram assim. Não sabiam o que de fato acontecia, mas continuaram ali, imóveis. Os dedos de Draco já entrelaçavam os de Hermione, mas ela não se movia, tampouco se importava com o que podia acontecer. Queria sentir aquele calor que provinha de cada pedaço de carne dos dedos do loiro, calor que a hipnotizava. Ele, se deixou levar pela delicadeza com que Hermione demonstrava estar confusa. E foi assim que tudo começou.

No meio de um silêncio aterrador, eles podiam escutar a intensidade da respiração do outro. Era, para cada um, um momento que não aconteceria de novo, que nunca mais seria possível. E com esse pensamento, ambos deixaram-se levar pelo que estavam sentindo ali, de mãos dadas. Não importava a infantilidade daquilo, não importava que todo mundo dá a mão para qualquer um. Para eles, tudo era diferente. Era o começo de alguma coisa que eles não tinham conhecimento, mas que queriam mais do que tudo que começasse.

As luzes da sala de Snape pareceram diminuir de intensidade. Da pequena janela que havia no recinto soprou um vento gelado, que fez com que as cortinas esvoaçassem. Hermione olhou enfim para Draco, que a encarou. Para ele, ela nunca parecera tão linda quanto ali, naquela hora. Suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente ruborizadas, e seus olhos, que agora insistiam em mirar o chão, tinham um brilho estranho. Já não importava mais quem ela era; aquele brilho fez com que Draco tocasse o rosto dela com a mão desocupada, fazendo-a encará-lo. Era como mágica. Mil coisas passaram pela cabeça de ambos, mas o medo de estragar tudo lhes roubara o dom da fala. Ele acariciava-lhe a face com as costas da mão, e a distância entre os dois ia diminuindo cada vez mais. Hermione também já não ligava em estar tão próxima de Malfoy. O que importava realmente era tudo o que estava sentindo, tudo o que podia sentir e não sabia. Draco então parou de acariciá-la devagar, e delicadamente postou sua mão na cintura da garota. Ela sentiu um leve arrepio tomar-lhe o corpo, enquanto Draco a trazia para mais perto. Já era possível sentir a respiração de Hermione acelerando, seu nariz já roçava com o dela, mas ele não queria parar. Ele ia até o fim, estava tomado pelo desejo de tê-la em seus braços, e nada o pararia naquele momento. Nada exceto...

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – berrara um Snape aparentemente enervado, que adentrara a sala naquele estante, os separando tão rapidamente quanto se podia imaginar.

O resto da noite seria difícil, sem dúvida.


	6. Lágrimas e Chuva

_(...) Ele ia até o fim, estava tomado pelo desejo de tê-la em seus braços, e nada o pararia naquele momento. Nada exceto..._

_- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – berrara um Snape aparentemente enervado, que adentrara a sala naquele estante, os separando tão rapidamente quanto se podia imaginar._

_O resto da noite seria difícil, sem dúvida._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6 – Lágrimas e Chuva**

**- **Estou esperando por uma resposta! – Snape cuspiu as palavras, como costumava fazer, já um pouco mais calmo.

- Nada, professor. – respondeu Draco, calmamente – A gente tava só terminando de arrumar a sua escrivaninha.

- Tão juntos desse jeito, Senhor Malfoy? – perguntou o professor, lançando seu mais irritante sorriso malicioso.

- É professor, ele tinha terminado o armário e foi me ajudar...

- Cale a boca, Granger. – interrompeu Snape cinicamente – Quinze pontos a menos pra Grifinória, você devia aprender a não dirigir a palavra a quem não dirigiu a você.

- Qual o problema de estar tão junto, professor? – perguntou Malfoy interrompendo a troca de olhares raivosos entre os outros dois antes que Hermione retrucasse, fingindo-se de desentendido.

- Não se faça de idiota, Senhor Malfoy. – retrucou quase cuspindo veneno. – Eu sei que na verdade você não é, embora aparente ser.

- Pois eu não sei do que o Senhor tá falando... – ele continuou fingindo de modo descarado – Eu realmente só estava ajudando ela a terminar a tarefa, pra gente sair logo daqui. – Já era possível ver as veias saltadas de raiva no pescoço de Snape, mas este se controlou e respondeu categoricamente:

- Muito bem, Senhor Malfoy. Se você quer brincar, então que brinquemos.

- Nós não temos tempo para brincadeiras, professor. – intrometeu-se Hermione novamente, recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Draco.

- Menos vinte pontos para Grifinória! Cale a sua boca, Srta Granger! – vociferou Snape, ficando nervoso novamente.

- Brincar do quê, Professor? – disse Draco calmamente, fingindo uma animação estranha (**N/A:** isso sinceramente teve um pouco de duplo sentido, mas se vocês não perceberam era exatamente isso o que Draco estava querendo dar a entender).

"Ele realmente sabe como irritar esse maldito." – pensou Hermione, indignada com a infantilidade e estupidez do Professor.

- Eu não costumo tirar muitos pontos de minha própria casa, Senhor Malfoy... – disse Snape, beirando a uma explosão de raiva – Mas creio que se você me dirigir a palavra mais uma vez com esse tom ridiculamente infantil e falso, vou ter de abrir uma exceção.

- Ainda não sei do que está falando. – respondeu Draco calmamente – Mas eu sei que a gente realmente precisa ir, e seria _muito_ gentil da sua parte se o Senhor deixasse.

- Quarenta pontos a menos pros dois. – completou Snape sorrindo de lado deliberadamente para Hermione – Podem ir agora.

- Mas isso não é... – começou Hermione, mas Draco tampara sua boca com a mão e a puxara para fora da sala antes que ela terminasse a frase.

Seguiu segurando-a até chegar em qualquer lugar do castelo que ficasse longe das masmorras o suficiente para que se a soltasse, ela não pudesse correr até o Professor e transformá-lo em um duende. Pelo menos era isso que ele teria vontade de fazer se tivesse perdido setenta e cinco pontos de uma vez.

- Seu idiota! – gritou Hermione eufórica assim que Draco a soltou, próximo ao saguão de entrada. – Você não devia ter me segurado!

- Pois se eu não o tivesse feito você poderia estar em piores lençóis do que já está, Granger. – respondeu o loiro sério, uma seriedade que soou estranha até para ele mesmo.

- Quer que eu te agradeça agora, é Malfoy? – retrucou a morena, completamente fora de si – Pois então, obrigada por querer dar uma de herói, seu idiota! Mas saiba que de herói você não tem nem a cutícula da unha do pé! Você _não_ é o Harry e nem nunca vai ser, sua doninha imbecil!

E estava feito. Ela havia cutucado aquela ferida já quase cicatrizada que ele sustentava desde o primeiro ano. Harry Potter, o herói da cicatriz. Ele sabia, sempre fora o anti-herói. Mas aquilo doía, por que ele não tinha o direito de ajudar ela da maneira que queria? Era-lhe errado fazer o certo? Por que diabos ela não aceitava isso?

- Santo Potter. – ele murmurou sem expressão nenhuma, antes de virar as costas à garota e seguir pelo corredor escuro pelo qual eles haviam chegado até ali.

Hermione permanecera onde estava, estática. Ela não devia ter dito o que disse. Sabia que aquilo o machucaria, sabia que o pior de Draco Malfoy era Harry Potter. Embora naquela hora o que queria de verdade fosse machucá-lo, fazê-lo sentir-se mal; não tinha o direito de ser tão estúpida após o favor que ele lhe tinha feito.

"Ele podia ter ficado calado, deixado eu perder setecentos pontos para Grifinória."- pensava Hermione, agora já se encaminhando para o sétimo andar, absorta. – "Mas ele não me deixou responder, além de perder quarenta pontos por minha causa." – concluiu, se sentindo a pior das criaturas da face da Terra.

Talvez ela estivesse errada. Talvez ele tivesse mudado de verdade. Talvez as coisas realmente pudessem ser diferentes. Mas ela estragara tudo. Todo aquele sentimento que ela havia sustentado no escritório de Snape, aquele sentimento completamente desconhecido, ela havia acabado de destruir. Já não sabia mais o que Draco significava pra ela. A única certeza que tinha era a de que precisava se desculpar. E logo.

Draco caminhava lentamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, em direção às masmorras. Não, ele não ia monitorar merda de sétimo andar nenhum essa noite. Havia quem pudesse fazê-lo senão ele, não teria problema. O único problema agora era ele mesmo. Fora horrível assim durante tanto tempo? Se tivesse tido a mínima noção do quão asqueroso havia se tornado talvez tivesse parado e pensado antes de fazer tudo o que o pai mandava. Mas agora já era tarde, talvez não houvesse mais volta. E, se um dia houvesse, talvez ele estragasse tudo de novo. Afinal, essa era a sua especialidade.

Foi quando, distraidamente, o loiro tropeçou em alguma coisa jogada no chão. Claro que ele não caíra: o mínimo senso de equilíbrio de um jogador de Quadribol ainda circulava em suas veias, mas por pouco não batera a cabeça na parede em frente. Xingou em baixo tom a criatura infame que deixou aquela porcaria jogada ali, olhando em volta para constatar se alguma alma viva ou morta havia visto aquela cena patética.

- Era só o que me faltava! – exclamou bravio, agachando para pegar o objeto que o havia feito tropeçar.

Um livro. Não muito grande, nem muito pequeno. Tinha a capa grossa com as letras gastas, o que dificultava a visão do título. Talvez fosse um livro qualquer da biblioteca, seria melhor que ele devolvesse. Mas o faria mais tarde, o que mais queria naquele momento era esfriar a cabeça. E sabia exatamente como fazê-lo.

Draco acelerou o passo e quando menos percebeu já se encontrava em frente à entrada camuflada do Salão Comunal sonserino. Ouviu alguns garotinhos mais novos chamando por ele no canto oposto do lugar quando entrou, provavelmente pedindo ajuda para alguma tarefa de casa, mas os ignorou e seguiu seu caminho. Chegou até seu quarto, o seu destino, jogou o livro em cima da cômoda e foi direto na direção de seu armário. Na parte esquerda, escondido dentre suas roupas, encontrava-se sua fonte de tranqüilidade: o violão que ganhara do avô quando fizera sete anos.

Sempre que tocava, Draco recordava dos momentos que passara ao lado do pai de sua mãe. Os momentos mais felizes de sua vida, como ele gostava de pensar. Eles costumavam brincar na neve juntos; pescar; e de vez em quando até jogar algumas partidas de Quadribol, quando o garoto já era crescido o suficiente para se equilibrar em cima de uma vassoura. Era ele quem contava historinhas de dormir, quem lhe ensinou francês e também lhe ensinou a fazer o que mais gostava: tocar violão. Recordava-se de realmente odiar o instrumento no começo, mas foi depois do falecimento de seu avô que o loiro se sentiu na obrigação de voltar a tocar. E então a partir dali, aquilo se tornou seu hobby.

Pegou o instrumento já magicamente afinado e sentou-se em sua cama de pernas cruzadas, como sempre fazia para tocar. Todas as melodias que conhecia tinham um tom melancólico, mas de qualquer jeito isso não fazia diferença naquela hora. Lembrou-se então da preferida do seu avô, uma música antiga que cantava sobre uma garota e uma escada para paraíso. Desatou a tocá-la com todo o ódio que estava a sentir. Para ele, era como se descontasse tudo o que estava sentindo nas cordas daquele violão. Era como se seu próprio avô estivesse ali escutando seu lamento.

E então, lá fora, pequenas gotas de chuva começavam a cair cada vez em maior velocidade. O sol já havia se posto, e a melancolia de uma noite-chuvosa começava a invadir o quarto de Draco. O garoto não sentia vontade de parar, não se importava com as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer de seus olhos já cansados. Aquela canção sempre o fazia esquecer de tudo o que estava sentindo. Ela o transportava para sua infância, para junto de seu avô... Porque as coisas foram daquele jeito? Como queria que ele estivesse ali, ao seu lado.

_So, so you think you can tell_

_(Então, então você acha que consegue distinguir)_

_Heaven from Hell_

_(O céu do inferno)_

_Blue skies from pain_

_(Céus azuis da dor)_

_Can you tell a green field_

_(Você consegue distinguir um campo verde)_

_From a cold steel rail?_

_(De um frio trilho de aço?)_

_A smile from a veil?_

_(Um sorriso de um véu?)_

_Do you think you can tell?_

_(Você acha que consegue distinguir?)_

_And did they get you to trade_

_(Fizeram você trocar)_

_Your heroes for ghosts?_

_(Seus heróis por fantasmas?)_

_Hot ashes for trees?_

_(Cinzas quentes por árvores?)_

_And hot air for a cool breeze?_

_(Ar quente por uma brisa fria?)_

_Cold comfort for change?_

_(Conforto frio por mudança?)_

_And did you exchange_

_(Você trocou)_

_A walk on part in the war_

_(Um passeio por um papel na guerra)_

_For a lead role in a cage?_

_(Por um papel principal numa cela?)_

_How I wish_

_(Como eu queria)_

_How I wish you were here_

_(Como eu queria que você estivesse aqui)_

_We're just two lost souls_

_(Somos apenas duas almas perdidas)_

_Swimming in a fish bowl_

_(Nadando em um aquário)_

_Year after year_

_(Ano pós ano)_

_Running over the same old ground_

_(Correndo nesse mesmo velho chão)_

_What have we found?_

_(O que encontramos?)_

_The same old fears_

_(Os mesmos velhos medos)_

_Wish you were here_

_(Queria que você estivesse aqui)_

Embalado pelas lembranças da infância, Draco acabou caindo no sono, com o violão ao seu lado. Atingira seu objetivo momentâneo, que era esquecer tudo o que Granger havia lhe dito, e tudo o que havia acontecido. Não sabia se o que fizera era certo. Não sabia o que exatamente havia acontecido ali, na sala de Snape. Havia apenas se deixado levar pelos olhos de Hermione. E agora, por mais que não admitisse para si mesmo, ele temia que aquilo tudo fosse o que ele queria. Não sabia mais o porque sentira tanto ódio dela durante tanto tempo, agora o que mais queria era conhecê-la, quebrar suas defesas. Ela era orgulhosa demais pro gosto dele, e isso o incomodava. Tinha de parar de pensar nela, o quanto antes melhor.

* * *

Hermione, naquele momento, se encontrava debruçada no parapeito da janela do dormitório feminino do sétimo ano da Grifinória, olhando a chuva cair Desistira de monitorar: ninguém visitaria o sétimo andar naquela noite, segundo ela. Adorava chuvas de verão. Quando a água batia na grama quente por causa do sol de um dia inteiro, ela fazia exalar um cheiro maravilhoso da terra molhada. Gostava daquilo. Sentia-se um pouco caipira por causa disso de vez em quando, mas esse era um de seus cheiros preferidos. Lembrou-se em seguida de seu cheiro preferido e forçou-se a esquecer imediatamente. Não era sua culpa que o perfume de Malfoy fosse maravilhoso. Era uma fragrância amadeirada, com um leve toque de menta. Por que diabos ele tinha de estar tão diferente assim? Gostava mais de odiá-lo como antes do que de não saber o que sentir, como agora. Odiar, por mais ridículo que isso soe, é muito mais cômodo do que sentir qualquer outra coisa. Faz você sentir mais vivo. Decidiu por fim se desculpar pelo dito algumas horas antes e desprender-se dele pra sempre. Talvez fosse o melhor a fazer. 

Talvez não.

- Hermione, fecha essa droga de janela que eu tô congelando! – gritara uma Lilá Brown nervosa de algum lugar do quarto.

- Já estou fechando, Lilá. – respondeu Hermione absorta, levantando-se e em seguida girando o trinco que fecharia a janela – Eu acho que você devia tentar ser um pouco mais educada de vez em quando, sabe? – brincou, com um sorriso triste estampado no rosto, já entrando dentro dos lençóis para tentar dormir, nem que fosse um pouco.

* * *

**N/A:** As músicas se chamam _Starway to Heaven_, do Led Zeppelin e _Wish You Were Here,_do Pink Floyd. Não curti o capítulo, eu sei que ficou horrível, e ficou bem pequeno também, mas esperem só mais um pouquinho que eu juro que a história vai melhorar, vai sair desse dramalhão todo... Mas é só que eu não resistoa isso, é difícil de explicar, mas poxa, eles mal se conhecem, se odeiam, e do nada se amam? Tem que ter todo o esquema e pans, até tudo dar certo. Vocês vão ver, eu vou conseguir. ;D

De qualquer jeito, obrigada por ainda lerem isso aqui. Só peço que vocês deixem algumas reviews pra me animarem, é tão bom quando se tem algum estímulo pra escrever, sabe? Eu tava brincando quando falei das 23 reviews (é claro), mas pelo menos algumas mais vocês poderiam deixar... ;D

Beijos, até a próxima.


	7. Encanto

**- **Uso excessivo de "Era como se..." (não reparem).

- _Idade do Céu_ - Paulinho Moska; e _Apague a Luz_ – Darvin/Forfun são as músicas que embalam este capítulo.

- Foi um dos meus capítulos preferidos, queria pedir um pouco da colaboração de você para que revisassem;

- Foi escrito em uma época "negra" que eu estive passando, portanto se ele parecer melancólico demais, ou mesmo irritante demais de ler me avisem, que eu vou tentar fazer terapia antes de voltar a escrever.

- Respostas de reviews no fim do capítulo; Boa leitura.

**

* * *

Capítulo 7 – Encanto **

"_Deixe que um beijo dure..._

_Deixe que o tempo cure..."_

Era uma manhã fria, típica de final de verão na Inglaterra. Aquele outono que estava por vir dava sinais de um inverno próximo muito rigoroso e as folhas de algumas árvores já começavam a dar sinais de que cairiam em pouco tempo. Hogwarts ficava linda durante o outono, segundo Hermione. As folhas que jaziam caídas nos jardins do castelo graças à estação. Davam um ar tranqüilo ao ambiente e isso a fazia se sentir mais em casa do que já costumava se sentir.

Ela, como sempre, havia levantado antes de suas colegas de quarto e já se encontrava de banho tomado àquelas horas. Era uma simples questão de bom senso: quando se acorda mais cedo, se tem mais tempo para "despertar" por inteiro, como ela costuma dizer a Harry e Rony sempre que estes a chateiam por levantar todo dia rigorosamente às seis da manhã.

Descera, então, já trocada para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e, para sua surpresa, não fora a única a levantar tão cedo naquele dia. Harry se encontrava sentado em sua poltrona predileta perto da lareira, como ela bem se lembrava, com Bichento cochilando em seu colo. Parecia-lhe triste, como há tempos não o via. Seus olhos verdes estavam opacos e fixos nas chamas da lareira, era como se ele dormisse de olhos abertos. Hermione, preocupada – e talvez um pouco curiosa -, resolveu descobrir o que havia acontecido.

- Harry? – perguntou ela receosa, como se Harry fosse começar a gritar a qualquer momento.

- Mione? – retrucou assustando-se, desviando os olhos da lareira e esboçando um sorriso para a morena – Tudo bem?

- Comigo tá tudo bem sim, Harry... – respondeu, sentando na poltrona ao lado do garoto – O que aconteceu? Por que você já tá de pé?

- O problema é... – ele começou; porém parou em seguida. Respirou profundamente, desviou o olhar e respondeu triste – A Gina, Mione.

- Gina? – arqueou as sobrancelhas, desconfiada – Mas vocês voltaram anteontem, estavam tão bem... O que aconteceu?

- Ela... Disse que não me quer mais. – desabafou o moreno, já às lágrimas – E foi tudo tão perfeito, Mione... Ontem, com ela, era como se eu não tivesse passado por nada do que eu passei nessa vida, ela tava ali, do meu lado comigo pro que acontecesse... Ficamos juntos o dia inteiro, conversamos demais... Eu tava muito feliz... Mas daí de noite ela me disse que não era pra ser, que era melhor eu procurar outra menina, que ia ser melhor pra nós dois... – concluiu já abraçado a Hermione, chorando.

- Como ela pode ter feito isso? – perguntou indignada, como queria poder ajudar o amigo... Mas era horrível nesses assuntos de relacionamentos, nunca soube o que fazer e não saberia o que fazer agora. Talvez devesse falar com Gina, ela poderia explicar o que havia acontecido. – Olha, Harry, não fica assim, eu prometo que eu vou conversar com ela e ver direitinho o porque disso tudo... Ainda não consigo imaginar o porquê de ela ter feito isso com você!

- Você faria isso por mim, Mione? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça para ele, que já enxugava as lágrimas que lhe manchavam o rosto – Muito obrigado, você é maravilhosa! – sorrira Harry para ela, aquele sorriso infantil e maravilhoso que ela tanto gostava... Como Gina podia ter feito aquilo?

"Acho que consigo imaginar o porquê sim, na verdade" – pensou a morena, em seguida.

- Bom, eu acho que eu vou subir lá pra me trocar, né? – disse o rapaz com um sorriso, apontando seus pijamas de modo brincalhão – A gente se vê no café! - e então se virou e subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino da Grifinória.

Hermione seguira seu caminho para o Salão Principal, preocupada com a história toda. Não conseguia acreditar que Gina poderia ter deixado Harry por vingança... Ele não tinha culpa de não ter gostado dela durante todos aqueles anos, seria muita infantilidade da parte dela acabar com os sentimentos do moreno dessa maneira. Preferia pensar que ela tinha um bom motivo. Aliás, um bom motivo, não, um _ótimo_ motivo. Porque não se magoa Harry Potter desse jeito. Pelo menos não com Hermione Granger por perto.

* * *

Uma brisa gelada adentrou a janela entreaberta do quarto de Draco, despertando-o devagar de seu sono pesado. Não se lembrava de ter dormido com o violão, nem mesmo se lembrava de ter dormido. A única coisa de que se lembrava era de ter tirado a camisa, que por acaso, fazia-lhe falta naquele momento devido à temperatura do ambiente. O quarto originalmente não era gelado, mas depois de uma noite toda com a janela aberta, era de se esperar que estivesse. Sentindo todos os pêlos do braço arrepiados, o loiro guardou o violão e se dirigiu ao banheiro a fim de tomar um banho, já que ainda não se sentia desperto o suficiente para aparecer em público. Não que ele se importasse com o público, mas não era legal aparecer por aí com remelas nos olhos e com o cabelo despenteado (**N/A:** Duvido que alguém aí já imaginou o Draco com _remelas_... XD). 

Ainda meio sonolento, despiu-se lentamente, pois era muito cedo para banhar-se com pressa. Embora nunca tivesse gostado muito de banhos, os matinais eram seus preferidos. Era como se ele abandonasse o mundo dos sonhos e voltasse à vida real, como se nada mais importasse, só ele mesmo e a água. As gotas que provinham do chuveiro batiam com força em sua pele pálida, massageando cada pedaço de suas costas. Gostava disso. Gostava da sensação de tranqüilidade que aquilo lhe proporcionava. Lavou os cabelos o mais devagar possível e saiu do chuveiro o mais depressa que pôde, antes que a brisa fria o congelasse.

Colocou suas vestes habituais e penteou o cabelo de leve antes de ir para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Não que lá houvesse algo interessante a fazer, mas talvez houvesse _alguém_ interessante pra conhecer. Era disso que ele achava que precisava, de gente nova. Talvez houvesse alguma garotinha do quinto ou sexto ano com a qual ele pudesse se divertir. Deu uma olhada à sua volta e percebeu que se quisesse conhecer alguém interessante, o horário apropriado não seria exatamente às seis da manhã.

"Droga, por quê diabos eu tinha que ter acordado tão cedo?" – pensou irritado ao sentar-se em uma poltrona perto da lareira. Olhou para os lados procurando algo que pudesse fazer e avistou uma revista sobre Quadribol jogava em uma mesa por ali. Resolveu dar uma olhada e uma idéia passou por sua cabeça: "Acho que vou tentar fazer um esboço do time desse ano, talvez o tempo passe mais rápido..." – conjurou então uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Eu como apanhador, Bletchley no gol... – rabiscou, com intervalos de alguns segundos para que pudesse se lembrar dos antigos jogadores – Urquhart, Vasey e mais alguém como artilheiro, já que não temos mais o Warrington...

- Falando sozinho, Malfoy? – disse um garoto do sexto ano da Sonserina que adentrava a Sala no momento, cujos cabelos eram castanhos e rebeldes e os olhos verdes.

- Só esboçando o time de Quadribol desse ano... – começou, indiferente, virando a cabeça para ver quem era o indivíduo que o incomodava – Harper. Você jogava, não jogava?

- É, apanhador. – disse, levemente desconfortável - Te substitui no último ano, quando você não pôde jogar.

- Eu lembrei, agora. – disse Draco, se desinteressando levemente pelo garoto e voltando o olhar para o seu pergaminho rabiscado.

- Mas jogo melhor como batedor. – comentou Harper, pouco mais entusiasmado. – Na verdade, eu era substituto do Crabbe, mas como não tinha ninguém pra jogar no seu lugar eu me ofereci.

- Batedor? – respondeu o loiro, com a sobrancelha levemente erguida – Talvez o Urquhart te escolha pra jogador, já que ele prefere os mais velhos.

- O capitão não era você? – perguntou o menino, um pouco intrigado.

- Não, desde o último ano em Hogwarts. – disse calmamente, voltando-se ao pergaminho – Eu abri mão do cargo, já que não podia me dedicar por inteiro...

- É verdade, me lembrei. Mas não há ninguém mais que possa jogar do sétimo ano? – questionou o garoto, que já havia se sentado em uma poltrona próxima à de Draco.

- Ao menos que Bulstrode saiba jogar, não tem mais ninguém. – disse o loiro desgostoso. Não gostava de lembrar que só sobrara ele e Mila Bulstrode no sétimo ano sonserino.

- Que pena, Montague era um bom artilheiro. – lamentou-se Harper, ao mesmo tempo em que um garoto loiro e alto de cabelos compridos adentrava a Sala, com calças de dormir.

- Vocês dois acordados a esta hora da madrugada? – perguntou Steven Pucey, acompanhado de um bocejo.

- Já são quase sete e meia, Pucey. E conversávamos sobre Quadribol. – disse Harper, entusiasmado, enquanto o outro se sentava próximo aos dois garotos já residentes na Sala comunal.

- Eu queria entrar no time, esse ano. – comentou Pucey absorto, atraindo a atenção de Draco – Treinei durante esse último ano que não tivemos aulas, acho que daria um bom batedor.

- Batedor? – comentou Malfoy, já definitivamente acordado – Ótimo, já temos dois candidatos a batedor.

- O que falta então, Malfoy? – perguntou Harper, curioso.

- Eu como apanhador, Bletchley no gol, se forem aprovados, vocês dois como batedores, Urquhart e Vasey como artilheiros. – disse concentrado no papel em que escrevera. – Conhecem alguém que possa vir a ser artilheiro?

- Hum... Não, na verdade. – disse Pucey, observando o crepitar do fogo na lareira. Draco olhou para Harper, em espera de uma resposta.

- Também não. – disse enfim, após alguns segundos de espera – Mas a gente pode esperar os primeiros treinos e ver se alguém presta, não é?

- Talvez seja o que teremos de fazer. – concluiu Draco, olhando para seu relógio. – Já são quase oito horas, acho que vou tomar café. – levantou-se e saiu da sala apressado, deixando Harper e Pucey conversando animados sobre Quadribol.

Não que ele realmente estivesse muito empolgado com o Quadribol este ano. Perdera para Potter durante seis anos consecutivos, não seria no último que ele ganharia. Claro, a idéia de ser melhor do que ele em pelo menos alguma coisa sempre o fazia querer pegar aquele maldito pomo antes da bicha de cicatriz, mas nunca adiantava. Não era esse o estímulo que ele precisava. Não ia adiantar muita coisa querer ganhar, nunca havia adiantado. Há coisas nesse mundo que só o que a gente tem a fazer é abaixar a cabeça e aceitar, e ele já estava praticamente se dando por vencido. Não que ele fosse fraco, mas há horas em que a gente simplesmente _cansa de lutar_.

Com os pensamentos ainda estagnados em ser inferior a Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy chegou ao Salão Principal, que àquelas horas já se encontrava um pouco cheio. Caminhou devagar até a mesa da Sonserina e se serviu com a primeira gororoba que havia encontrado. Não que ela não fosse gostosa, mas sua aparência não era exatamente o que se podia chamar de agradável.

Ainda comendo, avistou alguns grifinórios adentrando o lugar. Pareciam menos felizes do que no dia anterior, mas decidiu tentar esquecer que grifinórios nasciam, pelo menos naquela manhã.

"Poções é a primeira aula da manhã. Merda".

* * *

Estava decidida, desde a hora em que saiu da Sala Comunal naquela manhã, quando seus pensamentos se voltaram para _ele_, novamente. Não que Hermione realmente quisesse pensar nele, lembrar dele, mas parecia que para ela, sempre que ela queria esquecer de algo, esse algo não saía de sua cabeça. Esse algo era Draco Malfoy. Odiava assuntos inacabados. Deveria com certeza ter pedido desculpas no dia anterior e não ter esperado até agora. A raiva pode ter aumentado. O perdão pode ter se tornado impossível. Mas ela tentaria de qualquer jeito. Não se desiste de algo sem tentar pelo menos uma vez, assim pensava. 

O café passou rápido. Tão rápido quanto à aula de Poções. Mais rápido que o resto do dia que voou. É incrível a maneira que o tempo tende a passar mais depressa quando se quer que ele passe devagar. Murphy foi um cara cruel e sem coração. Era confortante repetir isso, a fazia se sentir... A fazia simplesmente _não pensar_.

O caminho até o sétimo andar era enorme, mas ela o fizera tão rápido que quase se perdeu, antes de avistar a estátua que usualmente ficava por ali. Como podia ser tão orgulhosa àquele ponto? Por que se desesperar tanto por um simples pedido de desculpas? Não era a coisa mais difícil do mundo. Aliás, era a coisa mais nobre do mundo. E ela era boa, sabia que era. Precisava fazer isso o mais rápido possível, antes que seus instintos grifinórios se esvaíssem. Quem ele pensava que era para fazer ela se sentir desse jeito?

"Merda" – pensou nervosamente, assim que avistou Draco a alguns metros de distância.

Ele não parecia se importar com muita coisa. Na verdade, ele parecia não se importar com nada. Estava sentado no parapeito da última janela do fim do corredor, aparentemente pensativo. Mantinha os braços sobre os joelhos levemente cruzados e seu cabelo dançava os passos do vento leve que adentrava pela janela. Nunca o vira tão lindo daquela maneira. Não que não tivesse se repreendido após pensar isso, mas era verdade, de fato. Confessou até sentir vontade de se transformar em uma pequena mosca para poder observar cada movimento dele ali, de perto, sem que ele percebesse. Por um momento, até esquecera do porquê estava lá, do lado dele do sétimo andar.

Hermione Granger, encantada por Draco Malfoy. Quem acreditaria?

Tomou coragem. Sabia que teria de lidar com todos aqueles pensamentos "ridículos e sem sentido" alguma hora mais tarde, mas no momento a sua prioridade era reparar o erro. Caminhou devagar até o lugar onde Draco estava e ficou ali parada ao seu lado. A noite estava realmente muito bela de se apreciar. As estrelas estavam mais vivas do que nunca e a lua minguante da época exalava uma luz singular sobre os cabelos loiros de Draco.

- Boa noite, Granger. – ele sussurrou devagar, como se tivesse esperado por algum tempo ela dizer algo.

- Boa noite. – ela respondeu, também em um sussurro.

Alguns segundos de silêncio passaram, enquanto os dois observavam o contraste maravilhoso das estrelas no céu. Agora ela só não desconfiava, como tinha certeza de que algo havia mudado. Ela já não tinha mais coragem de insultá-lo, tampouco de agredi-lo. Era como se ele fosse de porcelana e precisasse de um cuidado especial que ela faria questão de dar, se ele assim quisesse.

- Eu... Queria falar com você, Malfoy. – ela sussurrou hesitante quebrando o silêncio de pouco tempo atrás.

- Pois diga, então. – ele disse calmamente, virando-se de frente para ela.

Não sabia mais como explicar. Como nunca havia reparado em beleza tão exorbitante quanto aquela? A luz da lua refletia em seus olhos cor de chocolate, devolvendo tudo o que lhe havia sido tirado durante todos aqueles anos. Era como se tudo o que ele precisasse estivesse escondido por trás deles, era como se seu mundo fosse o rubor nas bochechas de Hermione, causado pela leve brisa gelada. Depois de alguns segundos absorto em pensamentos, ele resolveu por fim prestar atenção no que a garota tinha a dizer.

- Eu acho... Acho que devia te pedir desculpas, sabe? – ela começou, um pouco envergonhada – Eu fui grossa com você ontem e... E você só queria me ajudar. – ela já se encontrava mais ruborizada do que já estava antes, o que divertiu Draco levemente – Você me perdoa?

- Quem sou eu pra não te perdoar... – ele disse e em seguida deu às costas a Hermione – Que noite bonita, não? – sussurrou após alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Linda. – ela respondeu, completamente absorta.

- Sabe... Eu também devia te pedir desculpas. – ele sussurrou, ainda olhando para o céu, talvez na tentativa de esconder o pouco de vergonha que sentia – Eu fui um idiota durante tanto tempo, e... – ele virou para ela novamente e olhou no fundo dos olhos da morena, como nunca havia feito antes – Eu me arrependi.

Era como se ambos desejassem que aquele momento fosse eterno. Como se o mundo tivesse parado para assistir os dois, ali. Não havia no que pensar, não havia mais o que fazer, a não ser observar atentamente cada movimento que o outro fazia. Já não importava mais nada e eles finalmente perceberam que era aquilo que eles realmente queriam. Finalmente, podiam se sentir livres. Nenhum dos dois saberia explicar a intensidade do sentimento que passou por cada milímetro do próprio corpo, aquilo era simplesmente _único._

Draco se aproximava cada vez mais de Hermione, era como se a lei da atração dos corpos agisse de maneira completamente desordenada sobre ele, ele sentia que precisava sentir o calor dela mais de perto, queria sentir o coração dela batendo, queria sentir o cheiro do cabelo dela, do perfume de morango que ele costumava usar. Chegou tão perto, a ponto de seu nariz bater no dela, aquele nariz levemente empinado que ele percebeu gostar tanto, naquela hora. Passou uma mão pela cintura de Hermione, fazendo-a arrepiar-se de leve. Não havia motivo para puxá-la pra mais pra perto, eles já estavam tão grudados que não faria diferença. Acariciou de leve o rosto dela, com aqueles dedos macios e frios no entanto, fazendo-a fechar os olhos automaticamente. Não resistiria. Não daquela vez. Não havia quem os atrapalhasse, ele ia até o fim.

Beijou-a, então.

_(...) Tão juntos que tudo perdia o sentido_

_Em nossa mente um oceano de palavras_

_Mas um deserto de silêncio, que calava_

_E só um beijo ia quebrar._

Era um beijo carinhoso, como ele acreditava nunca ser capaz de dar. Os lábios carnudos e adocicados de Hermione faziam-lhe se sentir completo, _feliz._ Era como se nada tivesse valido a pena até a hora em que seus lábios cruzaram-se com os dela, era como se ele quisesse que aquilo nunca terminasse.

Sim, ele, Draco Malfoy, se via encantando-se por Hermione Granger.

Ela acariciava levemente os cabelo do loiro, não queria parar, não queria. Nunca havia se sentido assim, até àquela hora não sabia qual era a sensação de beijar alguém, de se sentir desejada daquela maneira. E aquilo a excitava. A fazia querer mais, a fazia esquecer de respirar, esquecer de tudo. Era como se ela fosse dele, e ele dela; era como se tudo o que ela sempre quis estivesse naquele beijo.

_A vida é curta para piorar as coisas só vivemos uma_

_Então temos que aproveitar enquanto é tempo_

_Somos tão jovens vamos viver o momento (...)._

Separam as bocas instintivamente, visto que a falta de ar já não era mais suportável. Olharam-se diretamente. Ela, afundou-se no azul acinzentado dos olhos de Draco, e ele, mirava atentamente as amêndoas cor de chocolate que os olhos dela lembravam. Podia ver o brilho incessante que eles emanavam, ela demonstrava querer mais, demonstrava que para ela não havia sido um erro. Era isso que ele temia. E se estragasse tudo de novo, como sempre fazia?

Era mesmo um idiota... Como acreditara que aquilo podia dar certo? Ele dilaceraria os sentimentos dela mais cedo ou mais tarde, e vê-la machucada o machucaria demais. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Sempre fora tão egoísta, tão egocêntrico e, no entanto agora não conseguia tomar uma única decisão sem pensar nos outros. Ele a queria, já era impossível negar. Mas será que aquele sentimento desconhecido era suficiente pra fazê-la feliz? Será que ela não ficaria melhor com o Weasley, ou mesmo com qualquer outro que não fosse tão mesquinho quanto ele?

Porque ele a olhava assim, de maneira tão... Fraternal? Ela queria mais, demonstrara isso, será que ele era tão obtuso a ponto de não enxergar? Já não podia mais negar, sabia que o queria, e o queria de todas as maneiras possíveis, em todas as posições e _de_ _qualquer jeito. _Não valeria a pena não assumir que gostava dele, que gostara do jeito carinhoso que ele a beijara, que gostava do jeito como ele andava, do jeito que ele sorria, do perfume dele... Qualquer um enxergaria, ela sabia.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir. – ele sussurrou, desconcertado, antes de sair andando a passos largos.

- Tchau pra você também. – ela murmurou intrigada quando o garoto já se encontrava distante o suficiente para que não ouvisse e se virou pra janela.

As coisas ainda estavam muito confusas em sua cabeça, tudo acontecera tão rápido, ela não sabia mais em que acreditar. Não sabia o que sentir, a única coisa que sabia era que gostava dele mais do que deveria. Porque ele fez aquilo? Será que não gostara do beijo, ou será que havia achado que tudo aquilo fora um erro?

"Não, um erro definitivamente não foi." – pensava absorta, enquanto seguia calmamente em direção ao dormitório da Grifinória.

Como conseguiria dormir, não sabia. Tampouco ele sabia. A única coisa que tinham certeza, era de que a partir daquela noite, tudo mudaria.

Talvez para pior, talvez para _melhor._

**

* * *

Srta Aluada:** ebaa! Pelo menos alguém pensa do mesmo jeito que eu, né! Mas que bom que você tá gostando, obrigada por revisar! 

**Hermione: **olha, você conversa com o meu fake no orkut! Quanto ao Ron, eu passei algumas noites em claro (haha) pensando em um par pra ele, e acho que ele não combina com a Luna... Talvez uma sonserina, uma personagem meu, mas veremos no que vai dar! Obrigada por revisaaar!

**Sacerdotisa: **aiiin brigada, flor! É tão bom a gente ouvir isso, saber que o que a gente escreve atrai a atenção das pessoas! SnapeHermione? Adoro! Só que assim, eu acho que para eu escrever algo desse nível – ela ainda é uma adolescente e tals, e ele quase um quarentão – eu ainda preciso amadurecer um pouco as minhas idéias, mas quem sabe no futuro, não é!

**Outras já respondidas.¬.¬**

Até a próxima! x


	8. Percepção

**Capítulo 8 – Percepção**

O dia seguinte àquela noite amanheceu cinzento, assim como as semanas seguintes também amanheceram. O outono chegara, levando embora todas as flores que remanesceram da última primavera. As aulas andavam passando rápido demais, tudo andava passando rápido demais desde aquela noite. Era sempre assim. Quando as coisas boas chegavam perto do fim, elas passavam mais rápido, cada vez mais rápido. Se não fosse por Harry, Hermione até teria esquecido de falar com Gina.

- Estou em outra... – ela respondeu friamente, quando a morena lhe perguntou o que havia acontecido. Já fazia um tempo que Gina estava diferente. Ela parecia ausente, distante. Era como se tivesse esquecido dos velhos amigos. Harry? Aparentemente se conformou também. Não havia mais nada a fazer, a não ser partir para outra assim como ela. No começo ele ficara muito triste, andava desatento e submisso, mas agora as coisas melhoraram. Quase tudo melhorou para todo mundo, na verdade.

"Só para mim que não" – pensava Hermione naquela tarde fria de Outubro, enquanto terminava a tarefa de Transfiguração. Desde que beijara Draco, nunca mais trocara uma palavra com o loiro. Nem um insulto, nem nada. Apenas alguns olhares discretos, que no fundo não pareciam significar nada. Já havia se convencido de que não adiantava se martirizar por ele, de que nada nunca voltaria a acontecer. Já havia até chegado a ponto de jurar para si mesma que se não parasse de pensar tanto nele, tentaria qualquer coisa com Ron. Que besteira. Ele nunca seria igual ao Draco. Ela sentia que aquilo ficava cada vez mais patético, mas sempre adiava o momento de esclarecer as coisas. Era tímida demais nesses assuntos, e nunca havia gostado tanto de alguém a ponto de se sentir mal por isso.

Sim, a pior mentira é aquela que se conta para si mesmo. Ela já havia confessado para si que gostava dele sim, mesmo o tendo odiado por tanto tempo. Já havia confessado que gostava de seu perfume, o qual ainda insistia em invadir-lhe a narina em noites solitárias... Que gostava de seu sorriso de tantas cores, do cinza indefinido de seus olhos, do olhar que lhe envolvia por inteira, e do cortejo úmido de seus lábios em seus próprios. Nunca esqueceria aquele beijo. Ela, Hermione Granger, se via apaixonando-se por Draco Malfoy. Paixão involuntária; nutrida por ausência presente e por desejo incessante. Cada aula em sua companhia era uma tortura. Era-lhe tortura observar o riso, mesmo que sem propósito, mesmo que maldoso. Era-lhe tortura notar que ele estava bem sem ela, que nada daquilo fez diferença em sua vida.

Era só o que ela pensava.

Draco Malfoy não se sentia melhor. Na verdade, se diria de passagem que ele estava em uma situação pior que a de Hermione. Não só não esqueceu daquele beijo tão doce, como também não havia esquecido de todas as sensações que a morena lhe havia proporcionado em uma fração de minuto. O momento mais perfeito de toda sua vã existência. Nesse intervalo de tempo, costumava até pensar que sua vida só começou após ter experimentado dos lábios de Hermione. Hermione? Sim, já pensava nela usando o primeiro nome. Chamá-la de Granger lhe lembrava um passado distante e envelhecido, que não fazia mais sentido. Sempre que lhe vinha à cabeça a lembrança de tê-las em seus braços, um leve sorriso sincero tomava-lhe os lábios. Gostava dela. Não queria gostar, não achava certo. Mas gostava. Gostava de tudo que lhe compunha... De todas as rimas de sua beleza, que era poesia sem fim aos próprios olhos. E vê-la sem tocá-la, esbarrá-la sem nada lhe dizer, escutá-la e vê-la sorrir esporadicamente o machucava.

Como pôde aprender a gostar de verdade em tão pouco tempo, sendo que levou uma vida inteira perdido em volúpia? Era estranho querer tanto o bem de uma pessoa que se odiou durante tanto tempo. É, ele via-se se apaixonando por Hermione Granger. E sempre que lembrava disso uma dor fina tomava conta de sua razão. Ela não o merecia, ele sabia disso. Por isso se afastava. Se afastava quando o que mais queria era ficar perto, se afastava quando o que mais queria era abraçá-la e afagá-la em seu abraço. Porque as coisas teimavam em dar errado com ele?

Monitorias? Elas eram o único jeito de ficar a sós com ela, nem que fosse apenas por alguns segundos. Porque sempre que se encontravam se afastavam, era como se ela o repelisse agora. Já lhe passou pela cabeça que de tanto que a ignorou após tê-la beijado, já que achava que era o melhor a fazer; ela se cansou e simplesmente esqueceu. Esqueceu e simplesmente se afastou, mas do que ele esperava. Mas do que lhe era suportável

Mulheres sempre foram difíceis de se entender.

Quando terminou a tarefa, Hermione resolveu passear um pouco pelos jardins do castelo. É, seria a melhor coisa. Harry e Ron provavelmente estariam por lá, eles haviam lhe dito que queriam tomar um ar. Os dois haviam percebido que ela andava meio distraída nesse último mês. No começo eles perguntavam-lhe a todo o momento o que havia acontecido, porque ela estava daquele jeito... Mas depois de tanto ouvir que não era nada, provavelmente se cansaram e desistiram. O que lhes restara a fazer era tentar animá-la, fosse lá o que estivesse a afligindo. Porque amigos fazem isso. Eles são para essas coisas.

Um pouco de antes de sair da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, ela avistou um novo recado em papel chamativo no grande mural rabiscado que havia ao lado do retrato. Havia vários adornos em torno do que ele dizia, além de letras prateadas e observações. Foi quando Hermione leu o título que ela passou a se sentir pior do que já estava se sentindo. Era incrível como tudo tinha que acontecer de uma vez só. Não que aquilo fosse ruim, porque não era. Se fosse no último ano em que tiveram aula, seria maravilhoso. Mas agora... Agora não fazia sentido. Não fazia sentido _nenhum._

_-- Baile de Inverno --_

_Hogwarts tem o orgulho de vos informar que será realizada uma grande festa em homenagem à reabertura de nossa querida escola. É de nosso conhecimento que o Baile de Inverno é tradição do tão aclamado Torneio Tribuxo, mas abriremos uma exceção durante este ano somente, para apreciação de nossos queridos estudantes._

_Data: 24/12_

_Local: Salão Principal_

_Obs¹: Será somente permitida a entrada de alunos superiores ao quarto ano._

_Obs²: Será somente permitida a entrada de alunos acompanhados._

_Grata; Vice-Diretora Minerva McGonnagal. _

Não era possível que o mundo todo estava conspirando contra ela. O que tinha feito pra merecer aquilo? Não ia. Definitivamente não ia. Saiu a passos largos em direção ao jardim, e, por acaso, trombou com ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Minerva McGonnagal um pouco antes de ver a luz do sol. Não que ela não quisesse ver a professora, mas o seu momento de ódio repentino por todos os administradores daquela escola ainda estava infinitamente presentedentro de si.

- Srta Granger! Que bom que a encontrei! – disse a professora, sorrindo para a garota. – Nós precisamos urgentemente conversar sobre o Baile de Inverno. Quer dizer, você já sabe do Baile, né? – ela perguntou, aparentemente animada.

- Já sei sim, professora. – respondeu Hermione, tentando, sem sucesso, parecer alegre ao saber da notícia. – O que exatamente eu preciso saber?

- Acompanhe-me até meu escritório por um instante, eu vou chamar os outros monitores. – concluiu a vice-diretora puxando Hermione pelo braço, sem reparar na expressão profundamente desgostosa que a garota estampava no rosto. Draco Malfoy era monitor.

"_Merda"._

As duas chegaram na sala de McGonnagal algum tempo depois. Era um lugar claro; decorado em tons vermelho e pastéis e aparentemente aconchegante e hospitalar. Havia uma escrivaninha extremamente organizada e duas cadeiras logo em frente, as quais a professora conjurou algumas mais a fim de comportar todos aqueles monitores. Hermione estava aflita. Sentou-se enquanto esperava os outros alunos. O que de importante McGonnagal teria pra dizer-lhes? Será que... Será que monitores eram obrigados a ir ao Baile?

Após vários longos minutos, ela entrou seguida de Lovegood, Boot, Bones, Finch-Flechley, Malfoy e Ron. Todos pareciam extremamente desanimados com a visita, exceto por Luna. Talvez ela já soubesse sobre o Baile. Talvez todos já soubessem, e ela não fosse a única que estivesse realmente desanimada. Não, não era lógico. A maioria deles namorava, não era possível que estivessem desanimados sabendo que poderiam desfrutar da companhia de seus respectivos amores em um Baile tão aclamado quanto aquele.

- Bom, como já é de conhecimento de alguns de você, será realizado um novo Baile de Inverno em nossa escola. – começou McGonnagal, quando todos já estavam devidamente acomodados. – Chamei vocês aqui para avisar-lhes que os monitores ficarão encarregados da organização do Baile, assim como em todos os anos que o fizemos. – alguns deles pareceram realmente animados com a notícia, Hermione pode notar até um brilho estranho nos olhos de Ron. – Alguma objeção?

- Eu estava pensando em não participar do Baile, professora. – murmurou a morena pouco envergonhada com a mão esquerda levantada. Pronto, já havia dito. Não fora tão difícil.

- Por quê, Srta Granger? – perguntou a professora, fraternalmente.

- Eu só não estava com vontade... – respondeu Hermione, muito sem graça. McGonnagal pensaria que ela não se achava capaz de conseguir um par. Que se danasse, se ela quisesse ela poderia ir com Ron. Mas isso não vinha ao caso, ela não pretendia ir com ele.

- Sinto lhe informar, querida, mas monitores _têm _de ir ao Baile. – ela disse calmamente, já se levantando. – E você, Luna, arranje-os para que combinem a decoração do Baile, certo? Eu não posso ficar aqui por muito mais tempo, então espero que vocês, como monitores, honrem sua função e consigam organizar uma festa decente. – concluiu, se retirando da sala. – Passar bem.

"_Ótimo"_ – pensava Draco. Por que esse Baile tinha de aparecer naquela hora, justo quando ele não conseguia pensar em ninguém mais para convidar além de Hermione? Era incrível como as coisas teimavam em dar errado pra ele. Tinha de parar com isso, com essa mania maluca de pensar nela. Não podia, não era pra ser. Coçou a nuca, pensativo, e percebeu que alguém estava falando com ele já havia algum tempo.

- Malfoy! –gritou Luna alterada, visto que já o havia chamado cinco vezes. – Finalmente você acordou!

- Eu não estava dormindo, Di-Lua. – ele disse com desdém. – É que a sua voz é tão insuportável que eu estava fingindo não ouvir.

- Idiota! – ela gritou nervosa – Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?

- O rei da galinha frita, Di-Lua... – ele disse divertido, com ar de superioridade.

- Pois você vai arrumar todas as coisas do Baile com a _Granger!_ – ela gritou alterada de princípio, e abriu um sorrisinho estranho, como se imaginasse que aquilo fosse um martírio pra ele.

Ron ficou inquieto ao notar a falta de reação de Hermione quanto à notícia. Por que será que ela não havia ficado nervosa? Ela estava aparentemente desconexa, absorta. Será que havia gostado da idéia? Ou será que nem ao menos havia ouvido?

- Eu acho que você anda nervosinha demais desde que começou a namorar aquele garoto do quinto ano, Di-Lua. – disse Draco, com o típico sorriso Malfoy estampado na cara. Já havia feito a besteira de deixá-la nervosa, não havia mais volta. Teria de fazer as coisas com Hermione. Não que isso fosse um suplício, como todos pensavam que era, porque não era mais. O único problema era que ele sabia que não podia levar em frente esse sentimento. Mesmo que fosse prazeroso, mesmo que lhe fizesse bem gostar dela. Tinha de pensar no bem dela. Parar de ligar somente pra si mesmo. Ela não era pro bico dele. Ela era _boa._ Não o merecia.

- C-como você sabe disso? – gaguejou Luna, tão vermelha quanto os cabelos de Ron.

- Tenho minhas fontes. – ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente – E então, vai nos contar ou não o que temos de fazer? Já estou cansado de olhar pra sua cara. – concluiu dando uma checada nas unhas, desdenhoso.

- Você é desprezível, Malfoy. – disse Luna com repugnância, antes de se virar para os outros e começar a passar as tarefas. – Weasley, você vai com Justino, e terão de cuidar dos comes e bebes com os elfos domésticos. – Ron sorriu ao notar que teria de lidar com comida, e Finch-Flechley deu de ombros. – Suzana, você vai comigo e com o Téo, e a gente vai cuidar da decoração da festa aqui no castelo. – a garota ruiva da Lufa-Lufa sorriu e Téo Boot continuou observando o teto. – Granger e Malfoy, vocês ficarão encarregados da música no dia da festa. Se virem para trazer uma banda boa pra cá. – concluiu, se levantando – Podem ir!

Ron esperou que Hermione parasse de observar algum lugar além da parede, e a chamou para que o acompanhasse. Ainda estava um pouco desconfortável com o fato de ela ter de fazer dupla com Malfoy novamente, mas sabia que não havia mais nada a fazer e que aparentemente ela não estava feliz com a idéia. Se estivesse, provavelmente não estaria assim, sem reação. Será que ela estaria pensando em como ia se virar para encontrar alguma banda? Se ele bem a conhecia, ela já estaria preparando tudo para não precisar nem da ajuda e nem da companhia de Malfoy futuramente. É, antigamente seria assim. Mas agora ele já não tinha tanta certeza.

- Mione? – ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos caminhando, já perto da entrada do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Hum? – ela murmurou distraída.

- O que você tem? – esboçou Ron carinhosamente. Ao pensar um pouco mais percebeu que aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita para aquilo que esperara tanto tempo.

- Nada, Ron. Eu só estou um pouquinho cansada... – ela disse fingindo bocejar.

- Então acho que você precisa descansar um pouco... – ele disse, pouco corado. Aquela vergonha infantil o consumia de tal maneira que ele não era capaz nem de fazer aquele simples convite. Hermione já subia as escadas do dormitório feminino e ele ainda não havia dito nada do que queria. – Ei! Mione! – ele gritou.

- Fala, Ron?

- Você... QueriraoBailecomigo?

- Quê?! – ela perguntou confusa, descendo os poucos degraus que já havia subido para ver se captava a mensagem.

- Você... Quer ir ao Baile comigo? – criou coragem Ron e perguntou. Suas orelhas se encontravam agora mais vermelhas que seus próprios cabelos, e ele mirava o chão envergonhado.

- Er... – hesitou a morena – Tá. – ela esboçou um sorriso, enquanto observava os olhos tão lindos de Ron brilharem como nunca. Sentiu-se mal. Não estava o acompanhando pelo prazer de sua companhia. Estava acompanhando-o única e exclusivamente porque andava procurando meios de tirar Malfoy da cabeça. E isso não era tão fácil assim como parecia. – Eu vou descansar um pouco agora Ron, diz pro Harry que eu queria conversar com ele um pouco mais tarde, ok?

- Certo! – ele respondeu quase dando pulinhos de alegria, com seu sorriso aberto de orelha a orelha.

Hermione subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino pensando sobre o que tinha feito. Não era legal fazer essas coisas com os sentimentos de Ron. Na verdade isso era horrível, desprezível e patético. Ela estava se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. Mas ela não tinha como recusar. Como diria que já estava acompanhando alguém se eles haviam acabado de receber a notícia? Não, não teria coragem de mentir pra ele. Entrou no quarto e se jogou em sua cama, abraçando forte seu travesseiro. Queria chorar. Chorar muito, como se as lágrimas que pelos seus olhos escorressem acalmassem todo aquele sentimento em seu coração. Mas, quando havia só começado sua tarefa de inundar o dormitório, escutou um barulho diferente e enxugou o rosto. Era Gina. Gina que adentrara o quarto também em lágrimas, e parara em frente à cama da morena.

- Gina? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione assustada. O que poderia ter acontecido afinal? Havia séculos que Gina não conversava com os meninos, tampouco com ela, e agora aparecia ali para desabafar. Deveria ser algo realmente intrigante.

- Mione, eu... – ela começou, gaguejando entre soluços – Eu queria pedir desculpas! Eu tenho sido uma idiota e... E tudo por causa daquele maldito! E eu não sei mais o que fazer, Mi, eu já não sei mais! – desabafou Gina correndo pros braços da morena, que continuava sem entender muita coisa.

- Tudo bem Gina, a gente releva esse assunto todo, agora por favor, se acalma e me conta o que está acontecendo! Por quê você se afastou tanto da gente? Por quê deixou o Harry? – ela perguntou afagando Gina em seu abraço.

- Certo. – ela disse se afastando de Hermione e enxugando um pouco o rosto nas costas da mão – Mi, eu não faço a mínima idéia de como te dizer isso, na verdade eu não faço a mínima idéia de como isso foi acontecer!

- Tá, eu já entendi isso Gina! Agora, dá pra você me dizer por favor o porquê disso tudo? – questionou Hermione, já um pouco aflita com a demora de Gina.

- É que... – ela começou, fechando os olhos – Eu acho que eu estou gostando de um menino... – Hermione sorriu com a infantilidade da amiga, e disse, fraternalmente:

- E tudo isso porque esse garoto não é o Harry?

- Não, Mione, não é só porque não é o Harry. É porque esse garoto é... – ela colocou as mãos no rosto e afagou um soluço involuntário – é Draco Malfoy.

O queixo de Hermione caiu. Ela quase pode sentir o quanto o assoalho do quarto estava gelado àquela tarde. Não podia ser. Ela havia ouvido mal. Mais do que mal. Provavelmente andara pensando demais naquela doninha vagabunda e estava imaginando coisas. É, só podia ser isso. Gina e Draco? Não, não tinha meios de ela gostar dele. Ao menos que ela fosse mais uma daquelas tantas menininhas sem cérebro que dariam tudo por uma noite com ele. E ela não era assim. Pelo menos não até onde Hermione a conhecia.

- Mione? – tateou Gina, aparentemente se sentindo melhor pelo fato de aquilo abalar mais Hermione do que a si própria – Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem sim, Gina! – disse a morena, com um sorriso forçado.

- Pois não parece! Você não vai dizer nada? Não vai gritar um "Você é completamente louca da cabeça" ou simplesmente dizer "Vai em frente se você gosta de verdade"? – perguntou Gina impaciente.

Hermione ficara sem ação novamente. O que diria? Não havia meios de chamá-la de louca, afinal, ela estava na mesma situação. E tampouco adiantava afirmar que gostava mais dele do que ela, isso é coisa de derrotada. Tá, ela sabia que estava quase derrotada. Mas aquilo era demais, era pior do que uma facada no peito. Ela já tinha que procurar forças dentro de si para lutar contra seu próprio orgulho e timidez, e agora teria de encontrar armas para vencer Gina. Ei, vencer Gina? De onde havia tirado isso? Que ela ficasse com ele todo pra ela. Não queria mais essa vida, de querer sem poder. É, esse seria o jeito ideal de esquecê-lo definitivamente. Gina precisava conseguir alguma coisa com ele. Precisava, para o bem da humanidade.

- Eu realmente não sei o que dizer Gina, desculpa. – ela disse, sendo sincera – Era o último garoto o qual eu esperava ser.

- Eu entendo, Mi. – respondeu a ruiva, ainda um pouco triste.

- Você... Você já conversou com ele alguma vez? Já... Interagiu com ele? – perguntou Hermione, um pouco ruborizada e sem graça.

- Não, na verdade. Mas, ele tem um magnetismo próprio, um jeito inexplicavelmente atraente que eu não tenho como explicar. Ele é perfeito, é lindo, inteligente, tudo o que alguém poderia querer... – Gina disse, sonhadoramente.

- É, eu sei. – murmurou a morena, pensativa.

- Sabe o quê? – perguntou Gina, desconfiada.

- Nada, não Gina, desculpa! Continua! Foi por isso que você terminou com o Harry? – questionou Hermione, a fim de mudar de assunto.

- Foi, na verdade. – ela respondeu cansada – Quando eu estava com o Harry, eu parava e olhava o Malfoy, e eu percebia, que ele era o que eu queria na verdade, já estava ficando saturada daquele mela com o Harry, que não me dava um segundinho sequer pra eu poder respirar!

- Nossa Gina! _Você _cansada do Harry é de assustar! – sorriu afetada a morena.

- Ah não Mi, não dava mais!

- É, eu entendo. E quanto ao Malfoy, o que você pensa em fazer? – pronto. Adentrara terreno suspeito. Não havia se decidido ainda. Queria mais que tudo que ela tomasse alguma decisão, queria se livrar do Malfoy. Mas... Não queria. E esse era o problema. Seu coração não queria. Seu coração gritava desesperado "mate essa ruiva!" e ela insistia em não escutá-lo, insistia em querer apoiar Gina. Talvez fosse a melhor coisa a fazer. Talvez não.

- Eu não sei. Eu queria ir ao Baile com ele. Queria que ele me convidasse. Mas... Eu não vejo como!

- É, isso é realmente uma tarefa difícil. Se eu tivesse como te ajudar Gina, eu te ajudaria, mas você sabe que eu não bato com o Malfoy e...

- Mentira. Eu sei que vocês dois andaram conversando muito, lembra do ciúme doentio do meu irmão há algum tempo atrás? – disse Gina, como se andasse querendo dizer aquilo já há muito tempo.

- Gina, isso já faz mais de dois meses! Há dois meses eu não troco uma palavra com ele, nem uma alfinetada, _nada_! – respondeu a morena, ruborizada.

- E então por quê você ficou vermelha? – disse Gina levantando-se já enervada – Olha Hermione, se você não quer me ajudar, tudo bem, é só dizer, ok?!

- Não é isso Gina, eu só não... – começou Hermione, mas foi cortada por Gina:

- Ah, quer saber?! Deixa pra lá, Hermione! Eu sabia que não devia ter vindo te contar isso! – e então a ruiva virou as coisas e saiu do quarto correndo, às lágrimas.

"_Pronto. Era só o que me faltava."_ – pensou a morena, jogando a cara no travesseiro novamente. A ficha ainda não havia caído. Não, não havia. Gina? Ela, uma Weasley, gostando de Draco, um Malfoy? Não, fora tudo fruto da sua imaginação fértil. Como queria que fosse. É incrível, quando você pensa que já está no fundo do poço, alguma coisa acontece e você desce um pouquinho mais. Estava cansada disso. Na verdade, não sabia como explicar seus sentimentos. Não sentia raiva de Gina. Sabia pelo o que a garota estava passando, sabia que não era fácil se ver gostando de seu maior inimigo. E também frisava o fato de que se Gina conquistasse Draco, seria um motivo a mais para que ela esquecesse dele completamente. Era ridículo pensar nesse "esquecer", eles nunca tiveram nada. Estava se sentindo ridícula, na verdade. Ele provavelmente nem lembrava da existência dela e ela ficava ali, agonizando, se sentindo a pior das criaturas do mundo. Não, aquilo não estava certo. Já era a gota d'água, não havia motivo para brigar com sua melhor amiga por causa dele. Ok, havia meses que elas não se falavam e que Gina a ignorava quase que por completo, mas mesmo assim, ainda eram amigas. E não havia motivo para brigar com ela só por causa de um beijo. Tá, ela sabia que não fora só o beijo. Quem dera tivesse sido. Fora toda a sensação, a segurança, a fragilidade, a sensibilidade e a emoção que um simples roçar de pele naquele maldito lhe proporcionava. Às vezes se pegava pensando na sensação. Então sorria. Sempre sorria, assim como sorriu agora.

- Hermione, você está aí? – perguntou uma Lilá tranqüila adentrando o dormitório.

- Ah sim, estou Lilá! – respondeu a morena, pouco mais calma – O quê foi?

- Você já tem par pro Baile? – questionou a outra, sorrindo.

- Er... Já. – É, se esquecera de Ron depois de tudo aquilo. Ainda tinha muito que pensar sobre isso. – Vou com Ron.

- Ron? – brincou Lilá fazendo uma careta – Achei que fosse com alguém mais interessante!

- O que você quer dizer com alguém mais interessante? – questionou a morena, desconfiada.

- Ah, disseram por aí que você ia com Malfoy. – respondeu Lilá inocente, enquanto o queixo de Hermione caía novamente.

- Quem disse esse absurdo? – exaltou-se Hermione – Eu vou só acompanhá-los nos preparativos da festa, Lilá! Alôô!

- Ai, não precisa falar assim comigo! Já vou indo, era só pra esclarecer isso mesmo! – sorriu amarelo a outra e saiu correndo escada a baixo.

_"Não duvido que daqui a dez minutos vão me perguntar o que eu vou fazer com Malfoy para o Baile..."_ – pensou a morena, ajeitando sua cama de leve. Estava na hora de se desenfurnar daquele quarto, estava cansada de ficar ali; então decidiu dar aquela volta no jardim que gostava de dar em Domingos normais (diferentes daquele).

Malfoy havia sido o último da deixar a sala de McGonnagal. Ainda não conseguia parar de pensar no que faria. Era incrível o modo como as coisas conspiravam contra ele. Quando mais ele sentia vontade de se afastar, mas a sua necessidade de ficar perto gritava em algum lugar ali dentro. E agora mais isso. Procurar uma banda com ela. Ele procuraria sozinho, pra não ter de se aproximar dela novamente. Bah, ele sabia que não era isso que ele queria. Sabia que o que queria era mais essa oportunidade, uma nova oportunidade. Queria ficar perto dela de novo, queria sim, mesmo que pra isso tivesse que machucá-la mais uma vez. Não era pra ser egoísta, não era! Mas já era difícil não pensar em si mesmo quando o assunto era ela. A queria para si por completo, toda, inteira, com todas as suas derrotas e confusões. E não importava se ela não quisesse. Ele tentaria. Tentaria mais uma vez. E dessa vez não seria covarde. Já havia sido muitas vezes durante sua vida. Ia chamá-la para o Baile. Estava decidido. Ela havia acabado de receber a notícia da festa, não teria conseguido um par tão rápido. Ao menos que...

- Weasley. – murmurou o rapaz.

Então saiu correndo pelas masmorras, atrás de Hermione. Não era pra ninguém saber que ele estava correndo atrás dela, aliás, não havia motivos para ele correr trás dela. Até teria parado de correr, mas alguma coisa não deixava. Incrível, o mundo é uma conspiração contra Draco Malfoy. Quis dizer, o mundo não, a própria mente de Draco Malfoy conspira contra ele. Ele não conseguia parar de correr. Até que foi parado à força, no Saguão de Entrada. Havia trombado com alguém. E... Aquele perfume. Aquela tão conhecida essência de morango, que ele tanto gostava.

- Granger! – ele disse, sem ação quando observou a garota no chão após o trombo.

- Malfoy! – ela respondeu, um pouco envergonhada, ainda no chão. Tentou com algum esforço se levantar até que Draco estendeu sua mão para lhe ajudar – Er... Obrigada!

- Não há de quê, fui eu quem te derrubei mesmo. – ele disse, indiferente.

- Bom, então... Eu vou indo! A gente precisa conversar sobre a banda do Baile, antes que eu me esqueça. – ela disse já um pouco mais séria, recobrando os sentidos.

- Ah, é. Já tinha esquecido. – ele disse em rebate. Não sabia o porquê, mas havia pensado em tantas coisas pra dizer-lhe quando a encontrasse e agora que a encontrou, não conseguiu dizer nada do que queria. Não podia deixá-la ir sem nem ao menos parecer... Interessado. – Ei, Granger! – gritou quando a garota já estava próxima à porta do Saguão. – Hoje à noite, às nove horas, na biblioteca!

- O quê? – ela respondeu assustada.

- Pra gente ver o negócio do Baile! – ele gritou, já virando as costas e seguindo seu caminho – Até mais!

É, que ótimo. Queria o máximo se ver longe dele, e não havia tido tempo nem de inventar uma desculpa convincente para não ir à noite. Aquilo tudo parecia uma conspiração. Havia ficado tanto tempo afastada dele, e agora vinha tudo de uma vez... O Baile, Gina, isso. Isso? Que idiotice. Era apenas uma reunião formal para decidir o que seria feito no Baile. Nada mais. Mas ela sabia que não era só isso. Pressentia que alguma coisa aconteceria. E um lado seu queria mais que tudo que essa coisa acontecesse. Porém o outro insistia em desistir. Desistir do único sentimento verdadeiro que ela já havia sentido por um homem. Homem? É, ele já era um homem. Sua barba que vez em quando ela reparava estar mal-feita delatava isso. Não só a barba. Seu corpo já era de homem, seu cheiro natural também já era de homem e sua voz já havia se tornado tão masculina quanto ela podia imaginar. Como ela reparava nisso? Não sabia. Era involuntário, reparar nele. Ele tem o costume de não beber enquanto se alimenta. Também tem o costume de coçar a cabeça quando se sente pressionado e morde o lábio quando está nervoso, ou quando está...

"É, afaste esses tipos de pensamentos de sua cabeça, Hermione." – pensou enfim, antes de se sentar embaixo de uma árvore no jardim.

Draco voltava tranqüilo até seu quarto. Devia ter falado com ela naquela hora. Devia não ter dado chance alguma ao Weasley. Como foi idiota! Agora aquele projeto de bruxo teria a chance convidá-la antes dele! Mas não havia mais o que fazer. Não teria coragem de voltar e convidá-la. Não teve coragem de primeira vez, imagine se tivesse que voltar. Na verdade não entendera aquela conversa. Conversa? Nossa, que conversa! Mas é, não entendera. Achava que tampouco ela havia entendido. Tinha certeza que não conseguiria ser grosso ou caçoar dela como costumava fazer, mas não se imaginava sem ação do jeito que ficou. E ela provavelmente estivera esperando por um insulto qualquer, pela sua cara de assustada quando ele estendeu à mão para que ela levantasse. Será que ela ainda o achava tão horrível?

_"Mesmo que ache, eu não vou desistir agora."_

Já havia desistido de muita coisa nessa vida. Já havia deixado muita coisa importante pra trás, e não faria de novo. Ela... Ele simplesmente não sabia explicar o que ela significava pra ele. E foi tudo tão rápido, parecia ridículo! Em menos de três meses ele aprendera a gostar dela, que ele tanto havia odiado. Será mesmo que a havia odiado tanto? Ou será que odiava aqueles outros dois e descontava nela? Às vezes se pegava pensando nessa possibilidade. Porque um sentimento não cresce tão rápido dessa forma dentro do coração de uma pessoa. Por isso que ele ainda não conseguia encontrar uma maneira de ela gostar dele da mesma maneira que gostava dela. Tampouco sabia se gostava dela ainda. Já havia declinado para a idéia de que aquilo fosse amor. É, amor. Aquele sentimento que todos dizem ser o ápice da vida das pessoas. Draco achava todas aquelas teorias ridículas, mas... Mas era verdade. O amor mudava as pessoas. Já havia percebido isso, e não fora observando o sentimento que o prendia a Hermione. Fora reparando no amor alheio. Mas isso não vinha ao caso. Estava estagnado no pensamento sobre o amor. É, o amor. O que move barreiras, destrói o mau e habita os corações dos sonhadores. Nunca fora sonhador. Tampouco fora bom. Mas de algum jeito sabia que o que sentia por Hermione era muito mais do que apenas uma simples afeição. Nunca havia amado. Talvez aquilo não fosse amor, ele não sabia o que era amar de verdade. Mas...

"_Deixa estar."_ – pensara.

**

* * *

**

**Iolanthe Malfoy –** Imagina! Eu adoro ler fics! Só tenho que me desculpar por ter ficado tanto tempo ser ler nenhuma, e devo confessar que não cheguei a ler mais capítulos da sua! Mas assim que eu tiver tempo (muitos cursos, as coisas andam difíceis) eu prometo que eu leio! Bom, quanto a Darvin, eu não resisti! Tive que colocar aquela música, ela era perfeita pro momento! Bom, espero que continue lendo minha fic! Beijos!

**Hermione – **Desculpa a demora pra atualizar! Haha! É que, como eu havia dito, eu ando meio sem tempo ultimamente! Mas que bom que gostaste do 7! Espero que goste desse também! Beijinhos!

**Sacerdotiza – **Ah!! Então! Eu comecei a escrever a SnapeHermione! Eu tô achando que tá ficando legal até! Só que eu não prometo data, porque como eu já disse e repeti, as coisas andam difíceis! Mas olha, assim que der eu a posto aqui sim! Obrigada! Beijoos! XD

**Ana – **Aiin, Obrigada! Aqui está o novo, espero que tenha gostado! Beijinhos xx

**Lika Menchini De Lincourt**** – **Que bom que você gostou! Eu ando meio melancólica ultimamente mesmo, acho que este também deve ter ficado... Mas está menos romântico, haha! Só que o próximo, eu acredito estar um pouco mais do que esse! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijoos! XD

**Marronita – **Oia, que legal! Não gostar de DracoHermione e ter gostado da minha fic é muita emoção pra mim! Obrigada por ler, espero que continue seguindo a fic, mesmo com a demora pra atualizar! Beijinhos!

**Sr Torta de Limaun** – Aêê! É tão bom quando novas pessoas começam ler a fic!! Contente pra caramba que você tenha gostado, e eu ando escrevendo um em parceria é só dar uma lida no meu profile que você vê! Espero que continue lendo! E eu acho que a Murta com o Rony ia ficar um chuchu! Beijos! XD

**Lemmie-chan** – Que bom que tá gostando! Bom, quanto ao Harry e a Gina eu falei um pouco nesse capítulo... Mas nos próximos vai ter mais sobre eles! E eu acho que sim, futuramente talvez o Draco escreva uma música! Só vai ser difícil encontrar alguma boa! XD E desculpa a demora a atualizar! Beijos!

**Hhgranger** – Obrigaaada! Eu fiquei realmente muito tempo à procura do Draco perfeito! Haha! Até precisava fazer algumas mudanças, mas com tantos elogios, acho que nem vou fazer mais! Que bom que você gostou! E sinceramente, aquela cena da borboleta foi o meu ápice de criatividade cora! Haha! Desculpa a demora a atualizar, e eu não sei quando vou atualizar de novo, mas eu prometo que vou tentar fazer logo! Beijinhos!

**Anna Fletcher** – Que bom que está gostando da fic! Como eu já disse umas trocentas vezes, tá difícil de eu ter tempo pra escrever, mas eu prometo que eu vou tentar fazer o possível! Beijinhos! XD

**N/A:** Ufa! Finalmente! Desculpem ter terminado o capítulo assim, do nada, mas é que era pro próximo chegar mais rápido e ter um nome decente (eu juro que "Percepção" me veio na cabeça do nada, e eu sei que não tem nada a ver com o capítulo! Haha! XD)! Acho que no próximo terá a cena na biblioteca, espero que vocês gostem! E me mandem reviews contando o que acharam desse! Eu particularmente achei interessante, mas não muuuito bom não :/

Bom, até a próxima! Beijinhos! E ah! Antes que eu me esqueça! Obrigada pelas reviews! XD


	9. Brilho

_-_ Capítulo pequeno warning!

_Algumas horas mais tarde... _

Hermione caminhava pelos corredores em direção à biblioteca. Estava um pouco aflita. Não sabia o que exatamente poderia acontecer. Andava olhando para o chão em uma linha reta imaginária, como costumava fazer quando estava nervosa. Malfoy já estaria lá. Ele era pontual, se ela bem se lembrava. Se bem se lembrava? De onde tirou isso? Nunca havia tido um encontro com o rapaz. Sorriu. Provavelmente sabia disso porque Malfoys têm cara de serem pontuais. Ah, que fosse. Ficar discutindo consigo mesma a pontualidade dos Malfoys não era lá boa coisa a se fazer. Ainda mais quando se está caminhando em direção a um deles. É, havia chegado. Ele já estava lá. Com uma camiseta preta e um jeans velho. Parecia ligeiramente interessado em um livro da seção trouxa da biblioteca. Achou melhor não citar isso enquanto estivesse com ele. Talvez ele pudesse se sentir ofendido.

- Hey, Malfoy? – ela chamou baixo, quando já se encontrava dentro da biblioteca.

- Granger... Achei que não viesse mais. – ele respondeu indiferente, já guardando o livro com pressa e se encaminhando a uma poltrona.

"_É, eu também achei que não."_ – pensou a morena, sentando-se em uma outra poltrona ligeiramente afastada. Draco reparou na distância.

- Eu não mordo, Granger. – ele disse simplesmente, observando o braço da poltrona. Hermione corou. Draco sorriu. Ela ficava estranhamente bonita com vergonha.

- Er, certo. – ela retrucou meio sem jeito, se levantando e sentando-se na poltrona ao lado da que o louro estava sentado. – A gente pode começar?

- Quando você quiser.

Draco estava se sentindo realmente estranho. Há algumas horas atrás pensava em não deixá-la ir, pensava em tê-la para si, e agora isso, de não conseguir falar nada. Nunca havia acontecido! Ele sempre fora tão galanteador quanto possível imaginar, e agora, com Hermione, não conseguia ao menos ser gentil e... Parou. Talvez... Talvez ele estivesse apenas sendo ele mesmo. Talvez toda aquela falsidade que ele estava costumado a usar... É, ele não conseguia usá-la com ela. E não adiantaria de qualquer jeito, não era a mesma coisa. Ele não a queria por apenas uma noite, não a queria apenas para satisfazer suas próprias vontades. Ele a queria para fazê-la feliz, queria satisfazer as vontades dela. E foi observando aquelas bochechas ainda ligeiramente coradas que ele se pegou a pensar novamente: ele a queria para uma vida toda. Queria ter filhos com ela. Queria que ela fosse a mulher de sua vida, queria juntar suas escovas de dente pelo tempo que a eternidade lhes concebesse.

- Malfoy?! Você escutou alguma coisa do que eu disse?! – gritara Hermione o mais baixo possível na tentativa de chamar a atenção de Draco, que ainda estava um pouco absorto demais.

- Você disse alguma coisa? – ele retrucou acordando de seu transe, ligeiramente confuso.

- Eu não acredito que eu estou falando sozinha até agora... – disse a morena indignada, e Draco sorriu novamente. Ela também ficava estranhamente bonita quando brava.

- Desculpa... Eu acho que eu viajei um pouco. – ele sorriu divertido.

- Certo, eu te perdôo, mas só desta vez. – ela respondeu, sorrindo vagamente, um tanto quanto encantada com o sorriso do rapaz. O que aquele sorriso não era capaz de fazer com ela? Era incrível como o mundo ficava azul quando ela o via sorrir daquele jeito. Aquele sorriso sincero, tão bonito, tão... Caloroso. Draco Malfoy nunca havia sido caloroso. Ela não possuía nenhuma lembrança de nenhuma característica assim no rapaz. E agora ela poderia conviver com uma... O sorriso.

De repente, ouviram um barulho que vinha da porta dos fundos da biblioteca. Se entreolharam. Fosse quem fosse, eles não poderiam ser vistos ali. Não naquela hora, sem a permissão de nenhum professor. Pensaram a mesma coisa. Draco levantou num pulo e puxou o braço de Hermione que ainda estava nervosamente incapaz de tomar qualquer decisão espontânea e a puxou em direção à porta principal. Eles seguiram até um lugar distante, sem trocar nenhuma palavra durante toda a corrida silenciosa. Quando finalmente pararam, perceberam o quão tolo foi correr até tão longe, visto que só era necessário sair da biblioteca.

- Por quê você me ajudou?! – perguntou a morena, surpresa com atitude do louro, porém ainda um pouco sem ar.

- Um "obrigado" cairia muito bem agora, não é, Granger?! – respondeu desdenhoso, porém um pouco magoado. De novo a ajudava e de novo era chutado como um cachorro sarnento. Estava começando a pensar se ela não preferia o antigo Malfoy.

- Ah, desculpa! – ela sorriu – Obrigada, Malfoy. Mas... Por quê?! – insistiu Hermione, ainda confusa com a atitude do garoto. Achava que ele a estava evitando, achava que ele voltaria a ser o antigo Malfoy, que ele não seria mais gentil e que toda a história do beijo fora bobagem, embora desejasse com todas as suas forças que não tivesse sido.

- Porque... – ele começou, sem saber o que dizer – Porque sim. Porque eu quis, eu não posso mais ajudar os outros?

- Certo, então. – ela murmurou, um pouco desapontada. – Bom, pra onde iremos agora?

- Quê? – retrucou Draco assustado com a pergunta repentina da morena.

- A gente tem de terminar a nossa "reuniãozinha", se você esqueceu, Malfoy. Aliás, temos de _começar_ a nossa reuniãozinha. – ela sorriu levemente.

- Ah é, tinha me esquecido. – ele respondeu indiferente, reparando no sorriso da garota. Ela estava sendo sociável. Estava se soltando, estava sendo ela mesma. Por quê diabos ele não conseguia?! – Vamos pro jardim, lá tem ar fresco e fica mais fácil pra gente pensar.

- Boa idéia.

Os dois seguiram um caminho curto até a porta principal do Saguão. Acabaram correndo tanto da biblioteca que já estavam perto da saída. Hermione ia à frente e Draco alguns passos atrás. Andar paralelamente os forçaria a uma conversa que nenhum dos dois tinha vontade nem criatividade para começar. Caminharam mais um pouco pelo jardim e sentaram próximo a uma árvore. Olharam para o céu. Era simplesmente a noite mais linda que já tiveram oportunidade de presenciar. A luz da lua cheia da época contrastava com o brilho das estrelas, as deixando mais iluminadas do que de costume. E aquele brilho estrondoso deixava os olhos azuis de Draco com um brilho estranhamente lindo. Não, estranhamente não, eles já eram lindos. Mas os deixavam muito mais lindos, muito mais atraentes, muito mais...

"_Chega, Hermione."_

Draco também havia reparado na luz exacerbada que aquela noite estava produzindo. Não se lembrava de noite mais iluminada que aquela. Hermione ficava linda à luz da lua. E aquela luz o fazia lembrar da noite em que se beijaram. Quem sabe... Quem sabe não fosse uma coincidência, uma ação do destino? E desde quando acreditava em destino?

"_Você anda cada vez mais patético, Draco Malfoy."_

Os dois perceberam que estavam sentados ali há alguns minutos e que nenhum dos dois havia pronunciado sequer uma palavra.

- Então... – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, e se entreolharam, sorrindo.

- Por onde começamos? – perguntou Hermione.

- Só acho que não pode ser a mesma banda do Baile de Inverno... Ia ficar repetitivo, não acha? – ele disse simplesmente, ainda observando o céu.

- É, realmente. Eu tinha pensado em trazer uma banda trouxa, e depois tirar a memória deles... Será que daria muito trabalho? – ela começou, um pouco receosa, olhando pra ele.

- Daria. Eu não quero ter que ficar me preocupando com _Obliviates _no dia do Baile, por favor. – ele retrucou, agora observando as feições da morena passarem de receosas para emburradas. - Você não conhece nenhuma banda bruxa?

- Conheço só uma além d_'As Esquisitonas_. – ela disse, indiferente. – E não é na verdade uma banda. É uma cantora, Nerina Pallot.

- Não, muito melosa. – ele disse, torcendo o nariz. Ela sorriu, embora quisesse muito que a cantora que dissera fosse a escolhida. – Bom, eu tenho uns CD's de algumas outras bandas bruxas em casa, eu posso pedir pra minha mãe me mandar e aí eu te mostro.

- Certo. O mais rápido possível, por favor.

- Muito exigente ultimamente, Srta Granger. – ele sorriu, o típico sorriso Malfoy.

- Eu _sou_ exigente Sr Malfoy. – ela também sorriu. Estavam começando a ter uma relação amigável ou era apenas impressão? Talvez se se tornassem amigos ou colegas fosse mais fácil qualquer aproximação e...

"_Gina."_

- Eu preciso ir, então. – ela disse, se levantando bruscamente.

- Não, não precisa. – ele retrucou sorrindo, a puxando de volta para o chão e se aproximando dela. Foi tudo tão rápido que quando Hermione percebeu, já estava deitada no chão embaixo dele. Não que fosse uma situação ruim, era na verdade o que ela estava desejando desde que chegaram ali, mas até querer e acontecer já era outra coisa. Tá, não era outra coisa, era simplesmente maravilhoso. Ele não sabia de onde havia tirado coragem suficiente para fazer aquilo, mas se sentiu infinitamente grato por tê-lo feito. Tê-la feito sentir-se à vontade talvez tenha o deixado a vontade também, e além do mais, já não conseguia mais resistir depois de passar tanto tempo com ela.

Ficaram se olhando durante longos segundos, que pareciam uma eternidade. Enquanto Draco se perdia nos olhos cor de chocolate da morena, ela se perguntava o motivo de nunca ter reparado nesse lado dele antes. Como alguém podia ser tão perfeito a ponto de mexer tanto assim com ela? Podia sentir-se arrepiar só de perceber que ele não parava de olhá-la, só de sentir o peso que o corpo dele fazia no dela. E foi então que ele a beijou, novamente. Um beijo delicado, muito delicado para considerar a situação em que se encontravam. Ele não sabia se ela o permitiria fazer aquilo. Não queria assustá-la, era pra ser bonito, com ela ele esperaria o tempo que fosse pra fazer alguma coisa mais. Seus lábios roçaram nos dela; e o beijo foi se aprofundando devagar. Era a noite mais perfeita de sua vida. Ali, embaixo daquele céu estrelado, do lado do lago e com a garota que mais havia gostado em toda a extensão de sua vitalidade. Não que isso foi muito tempo, mas a língua de Hermione acompanhava bem o ritmo da sua. Foi o melhor beijo de todos pra ele. E também foi o melhor pra ela, sem dúvida. Claro que aquele fora só o segundo, mas teve a impressão de que se fosse o último com Draco malfoy, seria com certeza o melhor de toda sua vida. Pareciam simplesmente se completar, a mão de Draco já não pensava mais em se apoiar no chão e começava a passear entre a cintura e as costas da morena. Foi então que percebeu que se aquilo continuasse por mais algum tempo, ele já não teria mais controle sobre seus atos. Interrompeu o beijo e a olhou nos olhos. Então sorriu ao notar o rubor nas bochechas dela. Ela ficava estranhamente linda assim.

Hermione também sorriu. Havia percebido o porque de Draco ter parado de beijá-la, e concordava com ele no fato de que era cedo demais pra fazer qualquer outra coisa. Na verdade, eles mal haviam se falado, e ela já pensava em pormenores. Ridícula foi como ela se sentiu ao perceber isso. Mas nem ligou muito, na verdade. Aquilo havia sido tão perfeito que nem fazia diferença. Observou Draco sair delicadamente de cima dela e deitar-se ao seu lado. Pelo menos dessa vez ele não fugiria. Então... Então ele também queria. Sorriu novamente.

- Eu poderia morrer agora. – ele disse, quebrando o silêncio. Hermione olhou para o lado assustada, e Draco sorriu pra ela. – Eu estou simplesmente... Feliz, Hermione. – o louro aproximou sua mão e a posicionou sobre a dela, num gesto súbito de carinho que nem ele mesmo se achava capaz de fazer. – Estou exatamente onde eu queria estar, com _quem _eu queria estar. – Ela sorriu.

- Eu também, Draco. – era estranho o chamar pelo primeiro nome, mas era mais estranho ainda pensar em chamá-lo de Malfoy.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – ele começou, sentando-se e olhando para ela dessa vez.

- Claro. – ela olhou pra ele, um pouco receosa.

- Você quer ir ao Baile de Inverno comigo? – ele sorriu, ao observar o receio evidente em seu olhar. Mas logo seu sorriso se esvaiu, quando percebeu que as feições da garota logo se tornaram assustadas e nervosas. – O que foi?

- Nada, é que... Eu já tenho um par. – ela disse se sentando também, abraçando os joelhos.

- Quem? – ele retrucou, começando a se irritar. Estava tudo indo tão bem e agora isso, de ela ter par. Estava mentindo, não queria ir com ele, não queria que seus amiguinhos a vissem com ele, era isso.

- Ron. – ela disse observando o chão, temendo a reação do rapaz.

- Weasley? – ele disse com nojo, se levantando inconformado – Faça bom proveito dele então, Granger. – ele virou e foi embora, sentindo vontade de se atirar no lago. Então era assim? Ela não tinha nenhum sentimento por ele, foi apenas fogo de palha de primeiro beijo, e logo em seguida correu para o Weasley? Ah, isso não ficaria assim. Ele sabia exatamente como dar o troco. E ele daria. Porque mudado ele havia, sim, mas não era nem um pouquinho idiota, isso ele definitivamente não era. Bateu a porta do Salão Principal e seguiu a passos largos para as masmorras, precisava definitivamente de um banho frio e uma boa noite de sono.

Hermione permanecera no jardim, ainda segurando os joelhos. As lágrimas já corriam teimosas por seu rosto, porque as coisas teimavam em dar errado pra ela? Estava tudo tão bonito, tão perfeito, as coisas que ele disse, o beijo, até a lua conspirava a seu favor! Mas... Alguma coisa tinha que dar errado. Ela era Hermione Granger, você realmente achou que tudo acabaria bem? Não, Merlin a havia feito nascer pra sofrer, pra se ferrar e pra chorar, só para isso. Praguejou mais um pouco e percebeu que a noite começava a ficar realmente muito fria, visto que já não tinha mais o calor humano de Draco para lhe aquecer. Outra lágrima escorreu e ela a enxugou depressa, e seguiu na direção do castelo. Não queria ver ninguém, não queria nada. Queria dormir e não acordar de novo, só pra poder sonhar o tempo todo com aquela noite.

Sentiu vontade de matar Ron ao encostar a cabeça em seu travesseiro, mas a vontade logo passou, pois o cansaço foi mais forte. Não sonhou aquela noite. Talvez tivesse sido melhor assim. Talvez não.

**N/A:**

- Completamente sem criatividade durante alguns dias, desculpem a demora, obrigada pelas reviews, com pressa, sem capacidade de responder as reviews uma por uma, mas eu respondo na próxima, obrigada REALMENTE!

- Eu particularmente não curti muito, mas eu quero saber a opinião de vocês, revisem por favor!

- Próximo capítulo com data indefinida (completamente indefinida), não me matem, mas tá difícil de conseguir escrever! Prometo coisa boa, pra quem gosta de uma briguinhas! Haha! Beijos!


End file.
